Betrayed
by Arara
Summary: After a fateful kiss between two in front of everybody on the BOCD Soccer Field, Cam and Derrick's life changes for the better and worse. Bigger Summary inside. GuyxGuy GirlxGuy very light, but rated M for later chapters . Mainly: DerrickxCam DempseyxCam
1. o1

**Short Summary:** After a fateful kiss between two in front of everybody on the BOCD Soccer Field, Cam and Derrick's life changes for the better and worse. Cam Fisher has been shunned by his family altogether and is constantly taunted and bullied at school. He lost all of his friends and the ones he held dearly in a split second. Derrick Harrington, on the other hand, still has the respect of his family and friends because of a nasty rumor he had spread around about the incident. But, his life isn't the same without the infamous Cam Fisher beside him. Will their lives change again for the better? Or will things never go back to the way it was?

Couples: DerrickxCam CamxDempsey CamxHarris CamxClaire MassiexDempsey AliciaxJosh DerrickxOlivia DerrickxDylan (some of these couples are one-sided, or very brief. The first couple pair is the biggest one)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique, Yaddah, Yaddah, Yaddah...

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School**

**8TH GRADE VALENTINES DAY DANCE**

**6:45 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 14TH, 2009**

Cam Fisher always knew he had the perfect romance with Claire. They've been through a lot of heartbreak and tears, but now, facing her with a big grin on his face, he felt that their relationship would last forever. He was more than excited when Claire accepted to going to the 8th grade dance with him. He knew it would be the perfect moment to go straight for tongue for their 8th kiss. It was kind of ironic; they were in the 8th grade and are now having their 8th kiss. Ironic, yet romantic, and Cam _loved_ romance. His friends, especially Derrick Harrington, would probably make fun of him for being the romantic type of guy. They'd probably think it was gay, but Cam knew it was the _opposite_ of gay. Claire thought so, anyway, and that's all what mattered to him at the moment.

"Shouldn't we go in and dance?" Claire Lyons giggled nervously, her bouncy blowout (thanks to Massie Block and Jakkob, her hair stylist) bobbed with her moving head. Her short French bangs grew out, just touching her blonde eyelashes, and made her look even more adorable.

Cam turned to face her and held both of her hands with his. His blue and green eye gazed into hers lovingly and his red lips curled into a eager smile. "We will. It's almost the end of the night, anyway."

_This was the moment_, Cam thought. _The moment where there was nothing left to say. The moment that I will kiss Claire. The perfect moment..._

Cam slowly moved towards his beloved girlfriend, his eyes slowly closing and his eyelashes fluttering with a trace of nervousness. He _had _to do this. The moment was _now_. And he was going to grasp it and use it to his best abilities. When he felt Claire's rhythmic breathing against his upper lip and the body heat from her glossy lips he knew there was nothing stopping him now. His lips brushed against hers and he quickly moved forward, pressing his lips against hers. His eyes were now fully closed and he poked his wet muscle between her sticky lips and into the heated wet cavern that was hidden behind them.

Claire stood still for a moment, and then quickly moved back just as they began to get more into it. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were red. It looked as if she were about to cry. She lowered her blue eyes and sighed sadly. "Cam... I..."

Cam gazed at her with a confused and rejected face. He felt as if he were slapped in the face with her Jimmy Choo gold gladiator sandals. What was going on? Why did she look so sad? Why did the night winds suddenly feel harsh against his cream skin? Why was his vision blurring?

"I can't..." Claire started to sob lightly. "With you... Anymore... I can't..." She pulled away from his grip and backed up slightly, stopping a few feet in front of the gym doors, where "Beautiful "by Akon was playing, the beat seeping through the thick walls and filling their ears.

"W-What?" Cam's body went into shock mode. "Why!? Claire?"

Claire grabbed the silver doorknob. "I can't explain. I just can't be with you anymore." A silver charm bracelet around her tiny wrist jiggled, the gold letters PCF clanging together harshly.

"Claire! Please explain! Claire!" Cam ran towards Claire, desperation thick in his voice and on his face, but Claire rushed inside the gym, attempting to get away from him so she wouldn't burst into tears.

Cam stopped in front of the slowly closing heavy gym doors, watching with heart break as his love ran to Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory. Massie pulled Claire into a hug and rocked her slightly, a silver keychain with gold letters PCF banging together as she did so. The difference with her key chain was that a gold crown with diamonds encrusted into it was beside the letters.

The thickening crowd slowly devoured the 5 girls, blocking Cam's perfect view. The gym door finally closed with a loud bang, the song becoming hardly audible again. He turned around and wiped the tears from his cream cheeks, loneliness and depression hitting him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe this was happening. This was supposed to be his _perfect_ night. The night he was supposed to share with Claire, the one he loved greatly. But now, a devil with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes took her away from him. He knew it _had_ to be her. It was always _her._

Cam fished through his black dress pants and pulled out a tiny box that had JAREDS onto it. He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring inside. The ring that took him 2 years to earn up enough money for. The ring that he wanted to give to his love on this perfect night. He snapped the tiny box shut and in frustration and heart break, tossed the box on the pavement as hard as he could. The box broke in half immediately, the diamond ring inside bouncing a few times before rolling to Cam's black dress shoes. Cam gazed down with his different colored eyes at it, and then sighed heavily.

He slowly bent over and picked up the cracked diamond ring, stuffing it back into his pitch black pocket, showing the gift how his heart felt right now. Cam looked back at the gym doors, and then turned around and began his walk across the Great Lawn of BOCD, feeling as lonely as ever.

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**8TH GRADE VALENTINES DAY DANCE**

**7:23 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 14TH, 2009**

Massie Block couldn't believe how easy it was to separate Claire and Cam. All she had to do was pull up a bull shit excuse about how her friends couldn't date boys for the season aaannnddd... Ta-da! Her job was done. She finally got Claire to stop crying and made Dylan Marvil tell her a few jokes to loosen her up a bit. After that, they all danced together in the center of the dance floor, dateless and happy. She could feel all the LBR's (Loser Beyond Repair) envy glares as she danced in her new Jimmy Choo halter dress. She felt on top of the world... Almost. Deep inside, she was a great mess. Even worse than the trailer parks in the run down parts of New York. Ever since Derrick left her because of some reason she couldn't understand, jealousy struck her like she was the tallest tree in a field of wheat. It all went down about a week ago after the BOCD soccer championships.

"You were guh-reat!" Massie had said the day as she rushed down the metal bleachers to meet the star goalie, Derrick Harrington, or Derringtion, as she liked to call him. He was sweaty and his blonde-brown bangs were sticking to his forehead. But, she noticed something different about him. Checking over his outfit with a quick once over, she noticed that the M pin she had given him quite a while ago wasn't where it normally was-on his chest.

She attempted to not push her Jimmy Choo ankle boots up his nose, but instead attempted to look confused instead. Luckily her friends were nowhere in sight to see that he didn't appreciate Massie's gift. Massie squinted her amber eyes, cocked her head the right slightly, and opened her glossy lips.

"Where's the M pin I gave to you?" She asked, trying her hardest to sound more confused than angry, but it came out sounding forced.

"Can we talk about this later?" Derrington said, catching a towel that one of the nameless soccer boys tossed to him with a quick, "Good work." Derrington nodded towards the boy, showing his appreciation, and then used the towel to wipe his sweaty forehead. Cam and Josh walked by with Gatorade, patting his back as they shuffled past, panting like dogs in the hot Sun.

"Talk about this later?" Massie hissed as she placed her hands on her hips, looked around, and then began to talk in a hushed voice. "You promised to wear it all the time!"

"I know, but I didn't want to wear it today, okay?" Derrington snapped. He tossed his towel to another nameless soccer boy, and the boy caught it, passing it over to the towel boy.

Massie squinted hatefully at Derrington, her heart cracking like the cackle of a witch, and then grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind the boy locker rooms. Once she got him alone, having to pull him hard to get him to obey, she turned to face him, her amber eyes glassy with tears.

"Look, Massie," Derrington said, looking around in case anybody invited themselves to listen to their conversation. "I don't want us to... Kinda hang out anymore." He looked at his white Puma's, and then back at Massie's surprised/crushed face.

"What!?" Massie almost shouted, her eyes bulging out of her eye sockets. "Why?" She couldn't believe her ears. She was the most popular girl at school, she had the best style, the best hair, the best spray tan, the best friends... What could possibly be wrong!?

"You're just to bossy and most of the boys at BOCD thinks you're..." Derrington held his breath for a brief moment, collecting himself to say it, and then exhaled. "They think you're too... lame."

Massie's heart stopped for a split moment. The boys at BOCD thought the most popular girl was _lame_!? She grabbed her chest where her heart was located and wished she could just rip it out. Or maybe she should move to Canada and change her name to Sally.

"Why?" Massie widened her eyes, wiping her clammy hands on her green minidress. She held back her tears as long as she could, trying not to cry in front of the most popular guy in BOCD. That would be more humiliating than Derrington breaking up with her.

"So many questions." Derrington smirked at his Puma's, and then looked off in the distance as he spoke. Massie noticed that the features she thought were so beautiful now looked harsh and sharp. It made her feel like she was suddenly talking to a stranger. She didn't like the feeling in the pit of her stomach at _awl_.

Derrington stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked back into her glassy amber eyes. "They don't exactly think you're lame, they just... They just think you're way too controlling. You've made some of their girlfriends cry, so their pissed off." He looked at Massie. "I can't hang out with someone like that."

Massie remembered making Catherine Celine cry last Wednesday, but she was never going to admit that. Instead she grabbed the tangles of necklaces around her neck and glared into Derrington's eyes. "I was going to break up with you soon, anyway. Your style is cheaper than Goodwill."

"Alright. Whatever. See you never." Derrington rolled his eyes and stormed off to the Tomahawks, who were chanting and cheering for their success in the championships. Massie watched him leave as she tugged on her tangled necklaces, the life being sucked out of her with each angry stomp Derrington made. Her heart was just pulled out of her chest and thrown on the ground, leaving her cold and more lonely than ever.

How could she explain to her friends that she lost Derrick _ah_-gain? Making excuses were now out of the question. They would become suspicious, and that meant jeopardizing her status as alpha. Instead she searched her mind for a genius idea as she stood there alone. At least no one could see her like that, looking like a total LBR in a heart stopping lime green minidress with cap sleeves, a grey long sleeved T-shirt underneath, gray tights, a black belt on top of her minidress, and ankle leather black Jimmy Choo boots.

Massie took out Glossip Girl Cinnamon Bun lip gloss from her minidress stitched pocket and applied it onto her lips, adding on to the sticky layer just applied a few moments ago. Since her Chanel No. 19 carry on perfume was in her purse, which was still sitting on the bleachers, she had to settle for her favorite lip gloss to help her think up a plan on how to prove to her friends and BOCD that she wasn't slipping.

First of awl, she had to let everybody in BOCD know that she broke up with Derrington because she found someone else better (Dempsey, of cuh-orse, but she isn't going to let anybody but the PC know that until she actually gets him). Second of awl, she had to dress her absolute best everyday and think up a plan on how to let the girls know she was still in control. That meant if she didn't have a date, AGAIN, then the PC won't either. And she suddenly knew exactly how she was going to do that.

Massie Block, as always, though up a magnificent plan, but she thought it was nasty times ten, even for her and decided against it. But, during a soccer game (that she came to only for Dempsey), she caught Dylan twisting her red hair and snapping her gum... Looking straight at _DERRINGTON_. Massie could _nawt_ believe her amber eyes. That was the flirty move _she_ taught the girls and now Dylan was betraying her and using it on _Derrington_!? No way! That was when Massie confirmed her plan. It _had_ to be done or else she'd lose these girls for real.

That Friday night, during Massie's weekly sleepover, Massie called an emergency conversation after they chomped down their butter free popcorn and vanilla ice cream with Cap'n crunch sprinkles. They all sat on their sleeping bags, that was-as always-formed like a star with their heads facing inwards. Massie was holding a purple bag in her hand filled with gifts that she hoped would win them over. After the boy fast happened, she hoped to the Gawds above that this would somehow go through with them.

"Alright, you guys know that every 10 years Teen Vogue releases their own line of clothes that are fabulous and limited edition. They started it 10 years ago and now it is that time again." Massie fluffed her chestnut brown hair and smiled confidently, her white teeth looking whiter with the background of her bronze skin. All of the girls cheered and snapped their fingers, excitement in their eyes.

"And you guys also know that the boys from the old Briarwood are slowly taking over and pushing us down to LBR status." Massie pouted with slight sarcasm oozing from her voice. The girls pouted along with her, except Claire, who was texting away to Cam. Massie slapped the Dial L for Loser gift phone from Claire's clammy hands and glared at her. Claire sighed and closed the phone.

"Kuh-laire." Massie said with fake kindness. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen giggled into their palms with anticipation.

"Are you an astronaut?" Massie asked.

"No," Claire picked at her cuticles, knowing what was coming next.

"Then why are you so spaced out?" Massie replied, getting a round of high fives and cackles of laughter from her best friends. Massie loved having those moments where everybody loved her. She felt more on top of the world after her break up with Derrington. The break up her friends didn't know about... Yet.

"And, are you on anger management?" Massie widened her amber eyes with fake confusion and tilted her head slightly to the right. The PC giggled in their palms again.

"Noooo." Claire sighed, peeking up through her overgrown bangs at her.

"Then why are you so pissed off?" Massie hissed. "Relax, Kuh-laire you see him every day. It's PC time." She glared at Claire.

Claire pulled at her bangs and sighed. "Right. Sorry."

"Anyway." Massie looked back at her friends. "We have to keep ourselves back on top, and that means we have to pay full attention to taking care of the PC. That means full time PC time EVERYDAY." Massie looked at Claire, who looked away immediately.

"So, we're going to go after those Teen Vogue clothes?" Alicia asked, gathering her shiny dark hair and placing them over her shoulders.

"Yeah. No matter what it takes." Massie nodded towards Alicia. Alicia sat up straighter and grinned confidently.

Kristen widened her eyes. "Do you know how much they cost and how long that going to take!?"

"It costs about $35,000 only for the denim miniskirt." Dylan said to her Palm Pilot. "My Mom has some, but of course they won't fit me."

"Ehma-perfect!" Massie tapped her heart. "If I go to school in a cuh-yoot Teen Vogue denim miniskirt with the matching purse, the LBRs would envy me more than ever."

"True, but I don't have that kind of money." Kristen said sadly, reminding the PC of her PP, or poor problem. Massie rolled her eyes, so over that little problem of hers.

"I do." Alicia smiled, and then frowned. "But, should I spend all of that just for a simple skirt?"

"It's _nawt_ just a skirt, it's _the_ Teen Vogue skirt." Dylan tapped her Palm Pilot with her stylus and showed the Teen Vogue official site. "They sent only 500 of each clothing to New York."

Claire widened her eyes. "$50,000 for a camisole that thin!? I can get the same looking one at GAP for $19.99!"

Massie glared at Claire. "_Kuh-laire_, that's what you call a _knockoff_, and the PC is _nawt_ a bunch of _knockoffs_." Claire looked away and grumbled. What was wrong with Claire lately? Massie had to put her in her place.

"Anyway," Massie sighed. "We have to spend as much time as possible getting those clothes before anybody else in BOCD. Okay?"

"Right," The PC replied at slightly different times.

"Good," Massie grinned a toothy grin. "That means no distractions, and the biggest distraction right now is _boys_."

The PC gasped, thinking about their dates and how much time they actually spend with them.

"I don't even _have_ a date, so I'm good." Dylan said with a smile, even though she sounded bitter. Massie bit her tongue, not trying to confess she saw her flirting with her ex-boyfriend.

"Are we having _another _boyfast?" Claire asked angrily. She tossed her phone down in frustration and looked away.

"Calm the hell down, Kuh-laire, or else I'll hang you outside my bedroom window by your bangs with my cinnamon lip gloss so the birds can eat you!" Massie snapped, over Claire's attitude. "We're the PC all the way, if you have a problem with that then I guess you want our friendship to end!"

Claire looked down at her Hello Kitty sleeping bag with sadness and guilt. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Good." Massie sighed, becoming frustrated. She began to massage her temples. She couldn't believe how hard this was. "Anyway, in order to pay attention to the limited edition Teen Vogue we need to let go of our crushes for this season _only_. Meaning, we'll no longer go to soccer games; we'll be here every night counting our clothes and saving up money for people who can _nawt_ afford them." Her amber eyes went straight to Claire and Kristen. They both looked down.

"And those who attempt to hang out with their BF's during this TV season will be expelled from the PC. Got it?" Massie confirmed, reaching into her purple bag, getting ready to present the gifts she bought.

"Got it!" They all repeated, trying to look cheery. Alicia tugged on her long dark hair, and blinked nervously, Dylan stuffed popcorn into her mouth by the handfuls, Kristen opened her book on 10th grade math, and Claire picked at her cuticles. Massie couldn't care one bit, though. If this'll get her friends to pay more attention to her then screw their feelings.

"Alright, to help up become closer together, I bought charm bracelets." Massie smiled at the nervous faces. "But, these are better than the last ones. So... Here they are!" She passed out small purple Tiffany boxes.

The girl quickly grabbed them and opened them, smiling proudly at the heavy-looking silver charm bracelet with the gold charm letters PCF. They quickly took them out of their box and slipped them on their tiny wrists.

"Ehma-beautiful!" Massie looked at all the girls wrists, the charms clanging together loudly with each small movement they did. "It looks guh-reat on you guys!"

"I luh-v them!" Alicia looked at her charm bracelet proudly and hugged it close to her C cups.

"Seriously." Dylan gushed. She flicked at the P charm and watched it shake.

"What does PCF stand for?" Claire asked, and then blushed. "I mean, I know PC means Pretty Committee, but what about F?"

"It stands for Pretty Committee First. We can take these off after the boyfast is completed. And Massie knew by that time she'd find someone for her. And that person was Dempsey.

"Cool." Kristen eyed the charm bracelet carefully, and then placed her hand back onto her thighs.

After that fateful day, Massie knew that they _had_ to be with her no matter what. And that made her feel less lonely. Dancing with them in the center of the dance floor, being loved and envied by all of the LBRs nearby made her feel on top of the freakin' world. She loved that feeling and she wanted to hold onto it for as long as she could. Yet, she felt hollow, like the life was sucked out of her. It always felt that way ever since Derrington-Derrick-dumped her after the BOCD championships. The feeling brought tears to her amber eyes, and she suddenly didn't feel like dancing any longer. Not until she found that perfect person.

Massie searched the crowd of dancing LBRs for that special person. The person who left her and now she wanted to see him more than ever. The crowd slowly thinned, and she caught eye of Derrick. He was talking to Josh, Alicia's boyfriend, his eyes wide with concern. His eyes searched the crowd, and she immediately fluffed her chestnut hair, assuming he was looking for her. When his eyes went right onto her, her heart immediately stopped. She held her breath and looked back at him with a small smile and a wave. Just like that, his eyes tore away from her and onto the gym doors where a lame LBR crew stood.

Massie watched in slow motion as her crush ran towards the doors and pushed it opening, rushing into the cold night air. She quickly checked out his outfit before the gym doors closed. He was wearing shorts, as always, and a white Tomahawks soccer shirt with a blue tie. She wanted to giggle at his outfit, but she couldn't bring herself to. Instead she sobbed lightly, her vision blurring.

She quickly looked for her friends. They were all either dancing or mingling with girls with popular potential. Massie snuck out of the crowd and looked for the nearest bathroom to cry her heart out in. That was her only way to release her pain, anyway.


	2. o2

**Fisher's House**

**Cam's Bedroom**

**8:35 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 14TH, 2009**

"Dude, what's wrong?" Derrick Harrington opened Cam's bedroom door slowly, peeking inside slightly. Cam was sitting on his bed with his head in his knees, sobbing loudly as he did so. His black hair that used to be nicely kept and flat ironed was now messy and windblown. His tie was ripped up and onto the tan carpet, he was now in his white pajama top (which is from his Father's closet, so it reached his knees) and the cracked ring was on top of his wooden bedside dresser.

"Cam?" Derrick sat down beside Cam and patted his back. Cam immediately hugged tightly onto Derrick, knocking him down onto the bed. "Dude!?"

Cam looked up from Derrick's chest to see his face with his different colored eyes, and then quickly backed up when he noticed who it was. His face flushed from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, dude." He sat back down onto his bed and sighed, trying not to cry again.

"What happened?" Derrick sat back up. "We were looking all over for you 'cause we were going to pull a prank on the PC, fool!" He cackled at the idea of Massie covered in egg yolk and cream cheese.

"C-Claire dumped me." Cam squeaked, and then busted into tears again. "I-I spent so m-much t-t-t-imeee and mmoonneyy getting that r-r-ring for herrr." He began to sob harder.

Derrick sighed and then gave Cam's back and long, hard pat. "I'm sorry man. If it makes you feel better, I dumped Massie after the soccer championships." He smiled nervously, obviously not sure how to make somebody feel better after a heart break.

Cam peeked up at Derrick, pushing some black hair from his face. "Y-You did?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Derrick grinned proudly, and puffed his chest out. "The boys thought she was too bitchy, so she had to go."

Cam laughed lightly and then looked away, gazing at his phone. It looked as if he were hoping for Claire to text him, even though he knew that wouldn't happen. Derrick watched him for a little while, and then reached over and grabbed the phone from his view.

"Dude, you have to get over her." Derrick sighed. "For a matter of fact, forget about all the girls in the PC. Let's not date any of them; they're all trouble."

"I know that now." Cam sighed, and then peeked briefly at Derrick. Derrick was staring back at Cam, concentration in his light brown eyes. Cam couldn't help but stare back, the other boy's eyes catching him in an unbreakable trance. For some very awkward reason the same tingle behind his legs that he got when he kissed Claire came back, yet it was slightly weaker and made him want to barf instead of smile.

Derrick broke the stare after an unnerving 2 whole minutes and stood up. "Come on, duude, the boys are outside. Let's go hang out." He slapped Cam's back hard three times.

Cam removed Derrick's hand and stared up at him, slight confusion in his eyes. "Why were you staring at me?"

Derrick's face flushed a bit, and then he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I should be asking you the same question, Cam." That was the first time in a while that Derrick used Cam's name in a more than 5-word sentence. It kind of made Cam smile, but then he felt utterly retarded for thinking that was some kind of accomplishment.

"Because you were staring, man." Cam laughed at how stupid the conversation was, and then felt a crash of depression again, thinking about Claire. He wiped his eyes from forming tears and stood up from his bed.

"Anyway," Derrick said, anxious to change the subject, "Let's go; the boys are all outside!"

Cam pushed his thick black hair from his face and sighed. "You can go on, dude, I'll stay here and hit the sack." He motioned towards the bed. Derrick stared wide-eyed at him for a moment, awestruck that Cam finally refused to hang out with their gang of friends.

"Don't let Claire get to you, Cam!" Derrick slapped Cam as hard as he could on the arm. Cam flinched and backed away from Derrick, not in the mood to play fight. Not after the horrible Valentine's day night he had.

"Alright, alright; I have a plan." Derrick sat back down onto Cam's duvet, ruining the bed spread, but obviously not caring one bit. "We can knock the PC from their throne for payback, dude! It's easy to get a girl's nerves rattled."

"I don't want to do anything to ruin Claire." Cam shook his head furiously, and then wiped tears from his eyes again. "It's her decision all in all."

"But you want payback to Massie for taking her away, right?" Derrick smirked deviously, his light brown eyes twinkling with excitement. Cam looked at Derrick, noticing for the first time in his life that Derrick actually looked... Good. He means, good as in any girl would want him. For some reason that made him feel farther from his best friend, like he was something so beautiful he couldn't touch. That feeling punched him in the stomach and made him want to cry _again_. The bottom fact was that Claire was gone... And it was _Massie Block's_ fault. He _knew_ it had to be her.

"What are we going to do?" Cam sighed, giving in to Derrick's smooth negotiating. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"First of all, you know back when the girl's were expelled?" Derrick asked, falling backwards onto Cam's bed and smiling brightly.

"Yeaaaah?" Cam rushed him on, his bedtime nearing.

"Well, Da Crew wanted to take them over, which is what I heard." Derrick rolled onto his side and gazed at Cam, his brown-gold hair cascading over his face and over his eyes, hints of light brown poking through the cracks. Cam couldn't help but stare... _again_. Was Claire leaving him making him crazy? Cam decided on that assumption and tore the thought of Derrick's face out of his mind. He never felt so girly in his life.

"Well, we can start hanging out with Strawberry, Kori, and Olivia and re-name them the new Da Crew." Derrick pushed his overgrown shaggy bangs from his face and fluttered his long golden brown eyelashes with anticipation. "The girls at BO will think they're the new big girly group and the PC will be over, fool!" He shot up in bed and grinned. "And we all know how much Massie's spot on top is important to her."

Cam stared at Derrick for a while, thinking through the whole plan for a moment, and then his blue and green eyes softened, a small smile forming on his pink lips. "I like it."

"Good." Derrick smiled. "Then on Monday we'll begin our plan." He sat up and smirked happily at Cam. Cam couldn't help but smile back. Derrick seemed so... different today. He didn't wish to admit how he looked different with examples. Instead, he settled on that and ran with it.

"Thanks, man." Cam sat down beside Derrick and hugged him tightly, not caring how queer he looked at the moment. He knew Derrick would make fun of him about it in private only. And that's why he was his best friend.

"You're welcome, Cam." Derrick did the unthinkable and pulled Cam into a hug back, knocking Cam on top of him onto the bed. Derrick began to tickle at Cam's ribcage, knowing well that that was Cam's most ticklish spot on his body.

"D-Derrick!" Cam laughed, pulling at Derrick's hair to get away from him, even though he secretly wanted to know what it felt like. "Stop! Ahaha! DERRICK!"

"Never!" Derrick laughed, beginning to travel up Cam's ribcage to his armpits. After he decided Cam had completely lost his breath, he stopped, allowing Cam to gasp for air.

Cam dropped into a pathetic heap on Derrick's chest, his chest moving quickly. He slowly opened his eyes and discovered that his nose was right on Derrick's...._neck. _He peeked up at Derrick, who didn't seem to mind at all. He was just staring at the roof, concentrating on the baby blue paint.

Derrick finally set his now piercing eyes on Cam, who was looking back at him. They held the stare for 4 minutes, until Derrick slowly moved down the bed so that their heads were right in front of each other. Cam could feel Derrick's hot breath on his cheek and could feel the body heat of his face. Except when he looked into Derrick's eyes, mesmerized, he didn't see Claire. He saw Derrick. Derrick Harrington. The star goalie and the best friend he could ever had. The guy who went through a bunch of heartbreaks, but is still holding on. The guy he respected. And because he was so lost into thought, he never felt Derrick's lips crush onto his until his daze finally stopped. Cam excepted himself to push away, fight it, and/or beat Derrick up. But, he didn't. Instead he stayed there and allowed Derrick to completely take control, taking his tongue for advantage. At that moment he felt closer to the other boy than ever before. He felt sparks connect their bodies together as Derrick tangled his long, pale fingers with Cam's dark hair. He felt sparks connect their bodies as Derrick entwined his other fingers with Cam's pale ones. He felt sparks connect their bodies as Derrick practically drank from his lips, teasing them with his teeth. And when the heated kiss released itself, they were back to themselves. They were back as friends who went through everything together. And that feeling made Cam sob right there in front of Derrick. That feeling made Derrick get up and leave Cam there, alone to wallow in his own self pity.


	3. o3

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**The Café**

**11:35 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 15TH, 2009**

Massie dropped her breadless chicken sandwich on her tray and reached towards her Sugar Strength Dr. Juice drink. Nowadays, all she could choke down were drinks; she couldn't eat a bit. Not even her Chocolate over nuts Luna bars could fill the feeling of starvation. Massie felt like she was losing everything but her good looks, and that feeling hurt. She looked up at the PC, who were all into their own thing. Claire was staring at her phone sadly, Dylan was choking down fries, Alicia was stroking her hair, and Kristen was studying. Life felt like it was going on without Massie Block, and she was tired of having that feeling.

"So," Massie said, breaking the silence, "Are you guys ready for the sleepover tonight?"

"Totally." Alicia said, tying her hair up into an ah-nnoyingly high ponytail. She pinched a piece of fat free chocolate cake and stuffed it in her mouth, and then applied pink lip gloss to her lips incase she mistakenly devoured some of it.

"Given." Dylan smiled warmly, swallowing the chewed up fries. "I have a whole list of limited edition Teen Vogue clothes I want to buy on my Palm Pilot.

Claire slowly stuffed the ketchup-stained letter for Cam in the pleated brown Ella Moss miniskirt pocket that Massie allowed her to borrow. She squeezed it for hope, longing for the taste of Cam's gummies upon her tongue. Except, all she felt was bitter and slightly used. Fear crashed on top of those two emotions, the thought of Cam falling in love with some other girl popping up in her head. She couldn't believe Massie had fooled her into not being able to talk to her crush... _ah_-gain.

"My Mom might not let me go." Kristen sighed, dropping a bunch of High School math books onto the table. Her blonde hair was slightly unkempt in the lazy ponytail she made, and she wore a Mom-approved outfit, which included a gray BOCD sweatshirt, baggy army green Juicy sweatpants, and brown sandals she had bought over the Summer.

"Why nawt?" Alicia asked, dropping her lip gloss into her Prada makeup bag and zipping it up.

"Because I have to study for this math bowl coming up in BOCD." Kristen motioned towards the towers of books she previously tumbled onto table number 18. "I have to study at home so she can make sure I don't sneak out like I did to go to that outdoors field trip last year." Kristen sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"That sucks." Massie sighed, checking out a new schedule for the sleepover underneath the table with her iPhone. "How about Wednesday? It that good?"

Kristen pulled out a paper from her pocket and opened it, looking at her own schedule. "Um... Yeah, I'm free until 7:00 P.M. tonight when I'm studying it with Dempsey."

Massie perked up, the name Dempsey catching her in Kristen's snooze worthy conversation. "We can go to your house then, to, you know, prevent you from having to drive all the way to my house." She smiled nervously, hoping Kristen would by it.

"We're going to Kristen's condo for the sleepover?" Dylan moaned. "Last time we went it was-"

"Was what?" Kristen hissed, her dark aqua eyes daring her to continue.

"It was smelly, the neighbors kept us up all night, and it was cramped." Alicia looked up from her half eaten cake and smiled deviously, obviously not afraid to speak her mind.

"Point." Kristen sighed. "I promise I'll make it better." She paused for a moment, and then smiled. "For a matter of fact, I can get Dempsey to come over tonight and I can tell my Mom that you're helping up study, so you guys can sleepover!"

"Cool; I like it." Massie smiled, excited to see her crush once again. Her mind searched through her closet, thinking of a fabulous outfit to wear when she saw Dempsey again. Should she go sexy and wear a miniskirt, or should she go flirty-casual and wear her knee-low lime green skirt she bought at Juicy Couture Saturday?

"I thought you hated Kristen's condo." Claire looked up from picking at her cuticles, smirking cockily. "Is it because of Dempsey?" Claire remembered the last time Massie wanted to sleep over at Kristen's house because Dempsey was going to be there.

"What?" Massie widened her amber eyes and tapped her heart. "I just want to be there for my _friend_. Don't _you_, Kuh-laire!?"

"Point." Alicia made an air number 1 with her index finger and smiled a toothy smile.

Claire sighed, giving up on trying to outsmart an alpha. It just wasn't going to work, so she stayed quiet.

"Anyway," Dylan turned towards Alicia. "How's your cheerleading squad?" The question brought Massie's amber-colored glare to Alicia's calm brown eyes.

Alicia's forehead barfed sweat as she felt a piercing stare on her long dark hair. She raised a finger and forced a smile. "I'm breaking up the squad this week because they are really bad cheerleaders. I'm good on my own."

Dylan raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Alicia, not believing it at awl.

"You sure, 'cause I saw you doing one of your cheers for some boys in the hallways last week." Massie placed her empty Dr. Juice cup on her tray and cocked her head, her chestnut brown hair bouncing.

"Given." Alicia raised her palms in a swear, glaring at Dylan from a side glance. "I was doing a dance for my dance class I have every Thursday."

Massie decided to believe her.... For now.

"I have to pee." Claire stood up from the table, gave her blonde hair a quick fluff, and turned on the heels of Massie's gold Jimmy Choo gladiator sandals. She usually refused to wear anything but Keds, but today was special. Today was the day she decided to break Massie's policy and send a note to Cam, begging for forgiveness. "Be right back." She wiped her clammy hands on her periwinkle and gold Ella Moss camisole and then speed walked away before Massie could question her.

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**The Ex-Tiffany Trailers**

**11:56 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 15TH, 2009**

Cam picked at his Subway sandwich, not in the mood to eat. His stomach locked up ever since last night, and all he could choke down was Deer Forest water. This morning he actually didn't feel like getting up, the thought of Derrick telling everybody the Cam kissed _him_ spinning around in his head. But, even though he could've stayed home today, he went anyway, not wanting rumors to spread around about him without him being there.

Cam pretended to listen to Josh rant on about how Alicia had to ignore him, but was texting him every night, nodding his head every now and then to prove his false interest. He couldn't even look Derrick in the eyes, but he could feel the other boy's heated stare every now and then on the back of his head. How he hated that his assigned seat was in front of Derrick. That meant Derrick could just stare at him day in and out while he couldn't even twist his head around without it looking obvious that he was trying to get a peek at Derrick. Luckily, Kemp, Plovert, Dempsey, and Josh all sat nearby.

"So, yeah, that was my night." Josh smiled proudly, the thought of Alicia making him giddy and light-headed.

"Want to know _my_ night?" Derrick asked, leaning on the desk. Derrick head was so close to Cam's neck that Cam could feel his breathing on the back of his neck as he took a breath and exhaled it.

"How _was_ your night, Derrick?" Cam asked bitterly, anger boiling up in him. He slowly turned around and stared straight into the other boy's eyes. "Did you do anything _interestin_g? Y'know, like forcing yourself on people and stuff?"

Kem, Plovert, and Josh all looked at Derrick, awaiting his response with eager looks.

"Dude, Derrick, did you force yourself onto a girl or something?" Plovert asked with a snicker.

"I know; he forced himself on _Assie_!" Kemp laughed, enjoying his new nickname for Massie.

"No way!" Derrick's cheeks reddened, and then he punched Kemp on the bicep.

"Then what?" Josh asked, slightly annoyed at the disturbances.

"I never forced myself on anybody," Derrick said, his gaze traveling to Cam's heated stare. "It was quite the opposite."

"Quite the _opposite_!?" Cam almost shouted, then lowered his tone so their teacher didn't get annoying and made it silent lunch. "How was it the _opposite_? I'm pretty sure _you_ were the one who-you know-made that _thing_ go on top of _you_ and then _you_ caught that _thing_ off guard."

"I never caught that _thing_ off guard; that _thing _was staring at me like I was a slab of meat and it was a hungry wolf. And I was thinking of a certain _girl _when I kissed that _thing_, so it was hardly any big event, now was it?" Derrick spat back. Cam felt like crying all of a sudden, but he choked it back and kept his stare.

"_Actually_, all in all you still attacked that _thing_, so even if you _were_ thinking of a Ma-a certain _girl,_ it still counts of you being a _circle_." Cam replied with a punch of bitterness.

"At least I was thinking of a certain _girl_," Derrick's voice raised with his anger. "That _thing_ probably wasn't, so that's why that _thing_ let me attack it! So, that _thing_ is a circle, actually! And I don't hang out with _circles_ because _circles_ should get raped by a fat man with AIDS, which, by the way, that _thing_ would probably like since it's a _man_!" He stood up and balled his fingers into fists with rage.

Cam stood up to, not able to control the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Kemp, Plovert, and Josh watched with dropped jaws, wondering what the hell was going on between the two. Cam wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his soccer jersey, but the tears kept coming, so he let them roll to his chin and drop onto the thin carpeted trailer floor.

"So, now you don't want to hang out with that _thing_ all because you were the one that attacked _it_!?" Cam glared at Derrick, noticing for the first time that Derrick was slightly taller than him.

Derrick smirked deviously and crossed his arms across his flat chest. "Actually, I don't want to hang out with that _thing_ because that _thing_ is a _circle_ that likes me!"

Without thinking, Cam grabbed his sandwich, tossed it at Derrick's face, and broke out running out of the trailer, tears falling quicker and harder now. First he lost his girlfriend and now he lost his friend. What else could go wrong?

As Cam ran sobbing, flocks of pigeons flying down to the dumpsters filled with trash, he heard a familiar squeaky voice that made him stop in his tracks. He looked around to catch Claire standing a few feet in front of him, holding a crushed note in her clammy hands. Her aqua eyes were wide with concern.

"What's wrong?" Claire repeated, rushing to Cam's side. Cam stared awestruck at her for a moment, and then wiped his tears away and looked away, depression being devoured with anger.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." He stormed past her and began his walk to the Soccer field, where he can take his frustration out on a Soccer ball to pass the time.

"Cam, wait, please!" Claire grabbed Cam's shoulder and spun him around so that they faced each other. Gazing into Claire's eyes, Cam suddenly felt no yearning for her whatsoever. Right now, before him, she looked like a desperate annoying girl who was friends with the girl who ruined her life once she moved to Westchester.

"What do you possibly want with me?" Cam asked, trying to calm himself down before he did something drastic.

Claire's eyes flooded with tears. She knew he would hate her after this, but she just had to get him to date her again. Or else the empty feeling in her stomach would never disappear. She handed him the note and took off running, sobbing her eyes out with each step she took.

Cam took a deep breath, opened the note, and read it slowly:

**C,**

**Please forgive me, **

**I just wanted to be with the PC.**

**And now I'm making a crappy rhyme,**

**Because I have no time.**

**And now I must rush,**

**But you'll still always be my crush.**

**I'm sorry I was being such an assie,**

**But it was because of Massie.**

**I had to follow her ways,**

**But those are my last days.**

**Today I will stay true,**

**And admit that I love you.**

**I hope you love me too,**

**Because, once again, I want to be with you.**

**Love, C**

The poem made Cam's heart swell and burst with newfound love for Claire. He loved her no matter what, but he couldn't help but feel as if he just betrayed her. And for that only reason, he crumpled the poem up, walked to the dumpsters, and tossed it inside, along with his aching heart.


	4. o4

**Apartment complex**

**Kristen's Apartment**

**6:55 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 15TH, 2009**

It was 5 minutes until Dempsey arrived, and Massie felt all jittery inside. After 2 hours of searching and thinking, Massie decided to tie her hair into a low side ponytail. She also wore her new strapless purple dress that showed off her curves and stopped on the center of her thighs. To match, she put on a white bomber jacket and knee high white Jimmy Choo boots, but then changed it to white Prada sandals to make it seem less flashy.

"You look ah-mazing." Kristen tapped her heart as she checked out Massie's outfit, trying to hide her bitterness. She knew Massie was dressing up to impress Dempsey, and she couldn't help but feel protective of the super hawt boy. He confessed his love to her not long ago, and she couldn't help but return it, nawt that Dempsey would know that, anyway. She still had to help Layne get him, but she had no idea how she was going to pull that off without pissing off her alpha, ah-gain. Instead, she reached for a handful of gummy worms and chomped on them all at once, trying to forget the terrible predicament she put herself into.

"Totally." Alicia smiled warmly, her hair tied up into a high ponytail again. She wore her black satin kimono top with the matching cargos. On her feet were black Prada sandals. She set up her sleeping bag just in front of Kristen's bed, and the sat down with her legs crossed.

"Really?" Massie stroked her ponytail in Kristen's circular wall mirror. "I was just trying it on to see if it looked presentable someday for school. But, rate me."

"9.5." Claire said, staring at her bleeding cuticles sadly. Cam hadn't replied to her letter and she was afraid he was too mad to bother replying. She looked over at Dylan, who had her face in her iPhone. Claire casually leaned towards Dylan's sleeping bag and peeked at the iPhone screen. She was texting Derrick, talking about Massie's new rules with him. Claire felt a pang of anger building of in her. How did Dylan suddenly give herself the right to betray the rule? Yet, Claire was doing the same. thing. Claire thought over that, and then admitted defeat. She wasn't the good guy here, either.

"9.4." Kristen said with a full mouth of gummy worms. Claire reached over and took some gummy worms for herself, stuffing them in her mouth to remember the taste of Cam's gummies.

"Oh," Dylan looked up from her iPhone, catching Massie's glare. "You're an...Um... 9.6. Lovelovelove it." She set her green eyes back onto her iPhone and tapped away at the screen.

"Anyway, let's get to business." Massie sat down on her sleeping bag and pulled out a Palm Pilot. Everybody else, but Claire, who settled for notebook paper, followed Massie's lead and pulled theirs out.

"I ordered a denim miniskirt, the matching denim purse, and a cuh-yoot sweater dress yesterday, bringing the total up to $125,000." Massie used her stylus to tap at the screen, and then set her amber eyes on Kristen and Claire, who were shifting uncomfortably. "That means I can share the clothes with you guys until I get extras."

"Cool." Kristen smiled, and then pulled out her math notebook.

"My turn?" Alicia asked, shifting excitedly.

"Sure." Massie looked at the Spanish beauty.

"I bought a blazer, two skinny jeans, and a sweater dress in purple." Alicia typed away on her Palm Pilot. "Which brought the total up to...$75,625." She looked up and smiled a toothy smile, obviously proud at her decision.

"Me next." Dylan chomped down on some butter free popcorn, and then looked at her Palm Pilot. "I bought 4 straight-legged skinny jeans, three cashmere sweaters, and a miniskirt, which brought the price to $235,000."

"Good work." Massie smiled like a proud Mother.

"I bought nothing and my total came up to..." Kristen tapped at her Palm Pilot with great exaggeration. "And... Came up to... Nothing! Yay!"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Kris, are you a clown?" Her friends snickered in anticipation.

"No, why?" Kristen asked.

"Then why are you making so many lame jokes? I'll get you something, okay?" Massie scowled at Kristen, and then looked at Claire, who was staring at her fingernails, slouching.

"Kuh-laire, are you thinking about Cam again?" Massie asked.

"I bet she is." Alicia smiled. "That's why she left to pee at school today." She raised an eyebrow at Claire as if she knew something Claire didn't. Claire felt her forehead barf sweat.

"We usually use the bad sushi trick though..." Dylan spaced out in thought for a moment, and then smiled slyly. "Maybe she's using a new one... I love it."

"Ehma-Kuh-_laire_!" Massie hissed. "Get over him just for this season; we're over boys, re-mem-ber?"

Before Claire could respond, there was a loud knock at the front door of the apartment.

"Kristen!" A deep voice called. "Huullooo?"

"Dempsey!" Massie shot up, and then calmly stroked her low side ponytail. "I mean-I'll get it." She left the room with her signature saunter in a semi-rush.

"Do you think Mass is even following her own rule?" Kristen asked before Massie returned, a trace of jealousy in her voice. "Because I don't think that's fair."

"Me either." Dylan pouted. "But, what can we do? We can't outsmart _her_."

"Or can we?" Alicia let down her glossy hair and put it over her shoulders, her lips curling into a devious grin.

"Hmmm..." Claire tapped her index finger. "How?"

"We'll talk about this later." Dylan said just before Massie entered pulling Dempsey by his wrist.

"Come, come, join us!" Massie sat Dempsey down onto the bed and sat down beside him, and then slid to her sleeping bag after she got suspicious looks from her friends.

"Hey, Massie and friends." Dempsey grinned, the _ah_-dorable dimples showing up as he did so. "And Kristen." He smiled at Kristen with a raised eyebrow. Kristen's face went red as she looked down at a loose string on her sleeping bag.

Massie felt sweat rush to her palms. Dempsey never gave _her_ that eyebrow raise. Was it a sign? Or was he just trying to be polite since it's Kristen's house? Maybe he needs to come to her house and see how much better it is?

"So, are we going to study or what?" Dempsey opened his brown leather tote and pulled out a giant math book full of High School problems. "I got to page 100, but wanted to stop so you can catch up."

"You didn't need to, because I got to page 120." Kristen smiled cockily. Dempsey smiled back with an impressed eyebrow raise.

Alicia, Dylan, and Claire all looked at Massie to see her reaction, but Massie pretended to be interested in the 98 days old purple streak in her hair.

"Sit beside me, Kris." Dempsey patted the cold spot beside him on the bed. Kristen slowly stood, her knees cracking, and plopped down next to the boy. She felt a tingle go up her spin as he reached over her and took her math book, and then opened it to page 100.

"Teach me how to do these problems." Dempsey pointed to a few on the glossy page, his eyes still stuck on Kristen's face. Kristen suddenly wished that she applied more lip gloss, changed out of her Hello Kitty pajama's into something sexy like Massie, and fluffed her hair before he came. But, then her friends would've gotten suspicious of her actions. So, she sighed at her hopelessness and showed him how to do the problem.

Massie took out her side ponytail and shook her hair out like a girl in a Pantene commercial, and then looked at her friends who were still seated on the sleeping bags. This day wasn't going out so well.

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**The Café**

**11:35 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 16TH, 2009**

Derrick felt bad about yesterday. The thought of betraying his best friend and making him cry made Derrick feel like punching himself. But, thinking back, he was just upset because he was the only one being blamed for what they did. He didn't know what he was thinking that fateful night. All he saw was Cam, a heartbroken boy who wanted someone, no, something to love. And as Derrick gazed into Cam's exotic eyes, he saw Massie Block. The girl who he knew was a mess inside. The girl who still tried to stay on top even though everybody was pulling her down. The girl that he wanted to kiss at that exact moment. So, without thinking, he lunged forward, pressing his lips against soft, red ones, longing for the familiar sweet rush of cinnamon lip gloss. But, when he moved away, all he saw was a sobbing Cam. And what he had done finally transferred through his brain. There was nothing left to say or do. Derrick knew it was his time to leave. So, he did, and without looking back to gaze at the damage he had created. And that damage came to this. Heartbreak, sorrow, depression, regret. Derrick knew Cam felt it all, but regret. But, even though he felt all of those emotions, here he was, sneaking in with Derrick, Kemp, Josh, and Plovert to the Café so they can hang out with Da Crew.

"Hey, Strawberry, Kori." Derrick shifted his chocolate brown eyes from one girl to the next. "Where's Olivia?"

"How should we know?" Strawberry hissed, her face going red. "As soon as Alicia got back into the Pretty Committee Olivia up and went, also." Nobody knew if she got her nickname from her bright pink hair, or how her face turned deep red every time she got upset.

"We can get her back, y'know." Derrick sat at the table, followed by Josh, Kemp, Plovert, and Cam. Cam slowly looked around the Café, spotting table number 18 immediately. His eyes went straight to Claire, who was looking back at him with wide eyes. Claire changed her face into a smile and waved gently at him. Cam looked back at Strawberry immediately, his eyes becoming glassy.

"You _can_?" Kori asked, her posture terrible, as usual.

"Sure." Derrick grinned. "All I have to do is ask her out.. And ta-dah!" He got up, turned around, and wiggled his butt, getting whoops and hollers from some LBR girls nearby. He sat back down and ginned confidently. Josh rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see Alicia and Olivia do that!" Kemp hollered.

"Without any clothes on!" Plovert shouted next. Alicia stood up from table number 18, her face red, and gave them a warning glare with her chocolate brown eyes. The two boys snickered. Cam continued to stare at Strawberry, pretending to be interested in her conversation.

"So, why are you guys here, anyway?" Strawberry asked as she gathered her hair and let it drape over her shoulders.

"We want to help Da Crew." Derrick looked at his friends, causing them to snicker. Josh poked Cam in the ribs and leaned towards him, whispering something in his ear. Derrick stared for a moment, something boiling up in him. It felt like jealousy, but Derrick changed it to anger so he wouldn't feel as gay.

"Really!?" Kori gasped, straightening up her spine. "You would?"

"Yup, and Da Crew isn't good without one of the members of the Twenty to complete it." Derrick waved over Olivia Ryan, who was sitting nearby Alicia's table. Olivia widened her eyes and pointed to herself, as in she was surprised to have someone call her over. Once Derrick nodded, Olivia stood up and made her way over.

Olivia was an American beauty, with her ski slope nose, long wavy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The boys called her a ten and Alicia, the Spanish beauty, a ten, which made them known as the Twenty. Some guys whooped and hollered as she made her way over, causing her to blush with slight embarrassment.

"Heey, girlie." Derrick smiled at the blonde once she arrived. He pushed Chris Plovert out of the seat beside him and patted it so Olivia could sit down. With a giggle, the ditzy blonde took a seat and crossed her legs.

"Looking good!" Kemp snickered, checking out Olivia's long legs. She wore pre-ripped denim short shorts, a pink V-neck cashmere sweater that occasionally revealed her flat stomach, a tangle of brown beads around her neck, and her hair was extra wavy. She looked good, as always.

Olivia turned slightly so that she faced Derrick and smiled shyly. "What's up?"

"Do you want to be a part of a new clique? A clique that'll be better than Assie's?" Derrick asked as he brushed his shaggy bangs from his face. He tried his best not to look at Cam, who was listening to Josh whisper something in his ear with slightly reddened cheeks.

"You're making a clique!?" Olivia widened her navy blue eyes. "And who's _Assie_?"

"_Assie_ is _Massie_, _Duh_-livia." Josh said, who stopped whispering to Cam to correct the dumb blonde. Cam laughed for the first time in three days. Plovert and Kemp laughed along with him. Strawberry and Kori looked away to prevent from giggling out loud.

"_Duh_-livia!?" Olivia's face reddened. "You're so mean!" She turned towards Derrick and pointed at Josh. "He's not going to be in the clique, _right_?"

"Trust me; he will no longer be rude to you if you date me." Derrick grinned, trying to look confident, even though Cam could see through that. Cam knew inside he was scared that Olivia would reject him. But, anger raised to new heights inside of his own body that Derrick was actually asking somebody out. He held his breath and tried to count to ten.

Olivia snapped her mint gum and smiled shyly. "You want to date me?"

"Say yes!" Kemp whispered to Olivia, even though everybody at the table could hear him clearly. Plovert nodded in agreement.

"Umm..." Olivia twisted a lock of wavy hair around her index finger and raised her navy blue eyes to the roof with a half smile, as if she was really thinking about it. "UUUMMM... Ohhh-kayyy!" She giggled like a giddy two year old and pulled Derrick into a hug.

Derrick wrapped his warm arms around her waist, turned his head slightly to the right, took a big sniff of her hair, and then opened his eyes slowly. His chocolate brown gaze looked off into the distance for a moment, and then straight. At. Cam. A devious smile was placed upon his lips and his eyes twinkled like a sly fox. Cam took a sharp breath, Derrick's face expression feeling as if it just stabbed him in the heart. That's when he knew that Derrick Harrington had other things on his mind. And one of those things were pulling at Cam's strings until the string broke, releasing its hold upon Cam's shoulders and causing him to tumble into the darkness of anger, depression, and heartbreak. But Derrick couldn't forget that Cam had a few tricks of his own. And thus, it was the start of World War III.

Suddenly Massie stood up from the head of table number 18, her amber eyes searching the sea of tables and LBRs for something. Cam raised his gaze from a cuddling Olivia Ryan and Derrick Harrington to follow Massie's angry gaze to her prey. Finally, Massie's eyes stopped on Layne Abeley, Claire's LBR friends, and Dempsey Solomon. They were both standing inside the Café near the glass doors, obviously waiting for something.

Massie dropped her silver clutch purse on the table and walked around the table, sauntering through the circular tables her eyes locked on Layne and Dempsey. She was wearing a ridiculously short denim miniskirt with gray leggings, silver gladiator sandals, and a dark blue and gray striped camisole. Cam couldn't help but think she looked good.

Massie looked as if she were going to the two, but her path quickly changed to table number 7, where Derrick and his crew were sitting. She stopped right in front of Derrick and placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at him with her amber eyes.

Derrick looked up at the upset alpha, and then smiled cockily. "What?"

"What do you mean, what!?" Massie hissed, she outstretched her hand and opened her palms, wiggling her fingers. "If Ditz-livia is your new girl friend then you might as well give me my M pin back."

"What are _with_ all these nicknames for me!?" Olivia released her grip from Derrick and crossed her arms across her A cups with wide eyes.

Massie ignored her and kept her eyes locked on Derrick's face. Derrick stared back with a smile. He crossed his arms and stood up, noticing that he was the same height as Massie when she wasn't wearing heels.

"_Assie_, do you hang out on 42nd street in New York every night?" Derrick raised an eyebrow with a devious grin.

"No, why?" Massie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DRESSING LIKE A _SLUT_!?" Derrick shouted, and then turned around, pulled down his pants, and wiggled his butt at her. Table number 7 busted out in high-pitched laughing, followed by the surrounding tables who heard the joke.

Massie's cheeks burned red as everybody laughed crazily, and LBRs who didn't hear it asked people who did. She quickly searched her mind for a joke to back fire, but her alpha battery died on her, leaving her alone to think up a plan. Before Massie could think of something, the speakers turned on, turning everybody's attention off of her and to the Spanish Beauty.

_"Hello, BOCD, this is Alicia Rivera with your daily announcements." _The crowd whooped and hollered, and then finally died down so Alicia could continue. _"If you watched the theater auditions all last week, you would know that Dempsey Solomon and Lame Abeley got the main role in Alice in Wonderland! Congratulations Dempsey!"_

Layne's cheeks burned red with rage as Dempsey grabbed her hand and smiled excitedly. Massie's amber eyes snapped to their holding hands, her face full with anger and embarrassment.

_"And today a Soccer game is going on after school! Grab your cashmere sweaters and coats and head on out! Also, I hope the nerd herd has been studying those books, because the math bowl is coming up next Friday! Let's all hope Kristen Gregory and Dempsey Solomon wins! We all heart you two!"_

Kristen stood up from table number 18 and took an exaggerated bow, the LBRs whooping for her more than Dempsey. She finally sat back down as Alicia continued.

_"And it seems limited edition Teen Vogue clothing has been showing up in BOCD as the new fashion! Let's thank Massie Block for starting this outbreak in our school! Thanks, Mass!"_

A bunch of girls in the heart of the LBR section of the Café chanted Massie's name. Massie smiled for her people and waved like a queen, her palm swirling side to side. She still was on top even after that joke, which, by the way, Derrick would _NEVER_ get away with.

_"That's all for our daily school announcements! This is Alicia Rivera, saying, I heart you!" _The school started clapping for Alicia's good work done, as always, and then continued their day normally.

_"_So, what did you want again, _Assie_?" Derrick was now seated, slightly facing Massie, who was just standing there like an LBR.

"I was going to ask for my M pin, but you probably already stuffed that up your butt like you do with everything else." Massie spun on her heel and began a slow saunter to her table, her intestines knotting up.

"I flushed that M pin down the toilet, _Assie_!" Derrick shouted after her. "Maybe you should give you next boy friend an A pin so he can always remember your new nickname!"

The boys at table 7 started whooping and chanting Assie as Massie speed walked to her table. The LBRs nearby didn't dare join in on them, fearing that Massie would tear Derrick down, and the come after them next. She _always_ got her way.

Olivia turned back around and giggled. "You guys are _so _mean!" She was holding Derrick's hand, which was visible since their hands were on the table.

"You want to know _mean_?" Cam asked with a forced grin. "_This_ is mean." He stood up, grabbing a latté from a nearby table and poured the cups contents on Derrick's head, causing everybody at the table to gasp in shock, especially Derrick, who looked flash frozen with his jaw dropped.

"Dude, why'd you do _that_ for!?" Kemp asked, his jaw dropped like everybody else's.

"Seriously!" Plovert stood up and stared into Cam's eyes, urging an explanation with his own.

"EHMAGAWD!" Olivia stood up, the latté splashing onto her cashmere sweater since she was close by.

"Oh _Lawdy_." Josh said like a church lady, and then busted out laughing at the stain on Olivia's outfit and all over Derrick's.

Cam turned around and began to run, pushing through the clusters of students trying to throw their trash away. He pushed through Layne and Dempsey, who were strangely still standing there and pushed open the glass doors.

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH!" Massie stood from the head of table number 18, laughing like a maniac along with the other members of the PC, and then sat back down.

Derrick stood up next, rage in his now-darkened chocolate eyes. He didn't mind the sandwich all that much, because he knew he deserved it, but _now_ a latté!? Derrick knew he had to put Cam in his place and let him know just exactly who he's messing with.

"YOU'RE DEAD, FISHER!" Derrick grinded his teeth together like a mad Pitbull, and went running out of the Café in search of Cam. Josh looked wide eyed in horror, and then took off running after them to help prevent a brewing fight. Kemp, and Plovert stayed; trying to help Olivia and her stained shirt.

"EmaGawd." Alicia said as she took her seat at table number 18, back from the office where she made her announcement. "Olivia needs an extra shirt."

"Leave her ah-lone; she deserved it." Massie said, crossing her legs and sipping her Dr. Juice kiwi drink. Claire immediately stood up and balled her fingers into fists, trying to pick up the nerve to confront Massie about her new boyfast.

"What if Derrick gets hurt, though?" Dylan widened her eyes, staring at the Café doors in concern. She quickly jumped to her feet.

"And what about Cam!?" Claire began to bite her fingernails.

"And Josh! He might get hurt trying to defend Cam!" Alicia pulled out a black cashmere sweater from her Ralph Lauren Hobo bag and stood up. "I'll go give this to Olivia and then go after Josh."

"And I'll go congratulate Dempsey for getting the part in the play." Kristen said, trying to poke into the conversation. She stood up with her books.

"NO!" Massie's face turned red with rage. "EVERYBODY SIT _DOWN_!"

All the members of the PC slowly took their seat with slight fear on their faces and then sat stiffly.

"Look guys; we can_nawt_ be worrying about those guys, just let them go." Massie slammed down her drink. "We have to pay attention to the Teen Vogue limited editions! We have to pay attention to the _PC_!"

"Well, y'know what, Mass?" Claire let her hand fall and curled them into fists. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen watched with horror, knowing what was coming next.

"What?" Massie crossed her arms across her A cups.

"I still love Cam, even though I can't see him for the season because of _your _stupid plan." Claire pointed her finger at Massie, causing Massie to gasp in shock. "And _because_ I love him, I'm going to help him no matter what, and you're not stopping me." She stood up and spun around.

"You're making a big mistake, Kuh-_laire_!" Massie stood up and pounded her fists on the table.

"_We're the ones who made you_." Dylan softly sang Eminem's new hit, We Made You. Alicia and Kristen snickered in their palms, the mood lightening slowly. Even Massie couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever," And with that, Claire took off running, opening the glass Café doors and taking off down the hallways to find her love.


	5. o5

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**The Great Lawn**

**11:55 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 16TH, 2009**

Cam was out of breath once he reached the safety of a tall Oak tree. The leaved shielded his sensitive cream skin from the Sun, and just in case Derrick went after him, it shielded him from the entrance of BOCD. He sat down underneath the tree and gazed up into the sky, thinking over his actions. This whole thing was caused from Claire dumping him. It all came together just like that. Cam kissed Derrick from loneliness, he cried from rejection and pain, and now he's getting beaten up because of his own jealousy issues.

"Cam." A sweet voice beckoned from nearby. Cam looked up with his different colored eyes to see Claire standing there, a note in her hand. Her eyes were glassy with tears and she bit her bottom lip tightly.

Cam looked back down at his knees, slowly pushing them up to his chest. He didn't wish to talk to anybody right now, especially a crying Claire.

" _C, Please forgive me, I just wanted to be with the PC. And now I'm making a crappy rhyme, Because I have no time." _Claire began to recite the poem she wrote to him from memory, tears leaking down her cheeks. "_And now I must rush, but you'll always still be my-_"

"FISHER!" Derrick roughly pushed Claire aside, and rushed towards Cam with a closed fist. Cam knew he had time to react and get away, but instead he just sat there, awaiting the first blow.

Derrick's first punch successfully got Cam square in the cheek, but as Cam watched with a slightly blurry vision as Claire fell onto the ground with a loud bang, anger rushed up inside of him. Claire held her arm that she fell onto and began to sob loudly, the note in her hand falling to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Cam completely forgot about the pain rushing in his cheek; he swung his fist and got it right onto Derrick's nose. Derrick yelped and fell backwards, falling onto his back and groaning loudly.

Cam stood up and lunged on top of Derrick, raising his fist for another blow. But, just before he could, he heard a loud scream.

"EEEHHHMMAAAAHHHHGAAWWWDDDD!" Dylan screamed her loudest, her green eyes wide with horror. "GET OFF OF HIM, YOU RAPIST!" She ran and pushed Cam off of Derrick's body, and then patted Derrick's shaggy blonde hair, her eyes swelling with tears.

Alicia speed walked over, holding hands with Josh and gazing with a dropped jaw at the spectacle. Kristen walked outside with Dempsey and Layne at her side. All three looked at all the rest with shocked expressions.

"What's going on here!?" Suddenly, Principal Burns walked outside, her beady eyes scanning all of the faces.

"Busted!" Alicia and Josh screamed at the same time, and then took off running into the building before Principal Burns could somehow include them in what happened. Kristen held onto Dempsey's hands, and slowly guided him into the building also, attempting to look unseen.

"I'M COMING TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!" Massie rushed outside, breaking the intensifying silence. She immediately stopped running when everybody looked at her. She widened her amber eyes and slowly backed up. "I'm guessing this is a bad time?"

"Derrick Harrington and Cam Fisher, see me at my office immediately!" Principal Burns declared, ignoring Massie and her sudden appearance. She turned on the heels of her square-toed boots and marched back inside the building.

"Cawww, cawww." Derrick whispered from the ground, and then snickered. Dylan snickered along with him, her eyes glinting with love and appreciation.

"Congratulations, dude." Cam said as he cradled a crying Claire in his arms. "You made a girl cry, punched me in the face, _aaand_ got us both in trouble."

"You shouldn't be talking, Fisher." Derrick slowly sat up from his spot on the ground and glared straight at Cam. "I can just tell everybody what happened Valentine's day night and you're over."

Cam widened his eyes, sheer horror on his face. "You wouldn't, because _you_ were included, too! If you don't remember, _YOU_ were the one who started it, not _ME_."

"Right; that's what you want them to think." Derrick grinned at him, pain still evident on his face. Blood slowly came down from his nose and went inside his mouth.

"Riiight." Massie rolled her eyes. "I'm out." She turned around and sauntered back inside the building.

"Are you alright?" Dylan asked Derrick, concern in her eyes. "Or do you need me to help you to the office?"

"I'm cool." Derrick stood up and began to walk inside the school with a bloody nose, pretending to look oblivious to it. "See ya, Marvil, Lyons, and Fisher."

Dylan stood up and giggled at her new name, and then followed him inside the building, leaving Cam all alone to deal with Claire.

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**Principal Burns Office**

**12:26 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 15TH, 2009**

"Now, explain to me what exactly happened." Principal Burns was seated behind her desk in her office. Cam and Derrick sat in two red chairs in front of the oak desk, the smell of tuna chocking their nostrils.

"Fisher over here poured a latté on me." Derrick glared at Cam. Cam looked back, eyeing the traces of the beverage on his clothes.

"And Derrick started to beat me up outside." Cam said. "And he made a girl cry by hitting her."

"Do you want to know how this all started, Burns?" Derrick smiled deviously at the Principal, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

"Sure, let me do the honors, Harrington." Cam smiled deviously at the Principal, also.

"No, let _me_." Derrick glared at Cam's red cheek.

"No, No, I can do it, Harrington." Cam glared right back at Derrick.

"No need to explain." Principal Burns laced her bony fingers together and put her elbows on the oak table. "You guys were fighting, and we have a strict no physical contact rule." She narrowed her beady black eyes. "And because of that, you guys will be learning to get along with each other, whether you like it or not."

"And how are you going to do that?" Derrick smiled, looking amused. "Lock us up in a room for the school hours?"

"Exactly." Principal Burns nodded.

"What!?" Cam almost jumped out of his seat, but regained his composure and sat back down.

"Every morning and for 3 hours after school you will be in a room together doing work until I think it is fair to let you out." Principal Burns opened a drawer on her office desk and pulled out a stack of worksheets. A '7TH GRADE' sticky note was on top of them. "You will start after school. I hope to see you in the detention room at that time."

"This isn't fair!" Derrick stood up and pointed straight at Cam's face. "I don't want to be stuck with _him_!" The words coming out of Derrick's mouth made tears sting the back of Cam's eyeballs. He couldn't believe that just a simple kiss tore their friendship in half. And now, they hated each other. Or at least Derrick hated _him_. Thinking over that, Cam started to sob right in front of Principal Burns and Derrick.

"Look what you have done!" Principal Burns stood from her seat and glared at Derrick. "You will have detention the whole day today!"

"WHAT!?" Derrick looked at Cam, whose face was covered by his own hands, and then at the Principal. "Just because I made him cry!?"

"Cam will be going with you." She put her hands on her sharp waist. "You both will learn how to get along immediately. Now go! Both of you!" She pointed to the door with her claw.

"This is lame, dude." Derrick pushed open the heavy oak doors and stormed into the hallways, followed by Cam, who couldn't seem to stop his tears from coming.

"Derrick!" Dylan rushed over, holding a BOCD soccer sweat shirt. She handed it to him with a concerned look. "What happened?"

"I'm stuck with _him_." Derrick pointed at Cam, who was wiping his tears off of his cream cheeks.

"Why?" Dylan looked over Derrick's shoulder at Cam.

"Because Principal Bird said that we have to get along." Derrick grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest after taking the sweatshirt.

"Are you a horse, Cam?" Massie asked as she walked over with Claire, Alicia, and Kristen behind her. She was wearing her Oliver People's sunglasses and drinking a kiwi Dr. Juice shake.

"No." Cam wiped his last tear away, and then turned towards Claire, whose face was red from crying.

"Then why the long face?" Massie asked with a clever grin. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen giggled and high fived Massie for her never stopping cleverness. Claire tried to seem invisible.

"_Assie_, are you a physiatrist?" Cam asked with a hiss.

"No, why?" Massie asked before she sipped her drink.

"Then why is it any of your business?" Cam asked, and then stormed past her with an angry shoulder bump. Claire giggled lightly, and then covered her mouth when the PC gave her a death glare.

"Thanks for the sweatshirt, Dylan." Derrick said, forgetting that he didn't want to get involved with another girl in the PC. "Bye, Claire, Alicia, Kristen, _Assie_." He walked through the thin group of girls to the detention room as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head.

"Gawd, what is up with everybody and that ah-nnoying nickname?" Massie asked, tossing the drink in a nearby trashcan.

"I don't know. It's nasty times ten." Alicia tied her hair into a ponytail.

"We should get to class before we get late." Kristen said, holding a pile of math books. She took off down the hallway to Math class before Massie could scold her about wanting to be in class over hanging out with the PC.

"Yeah, and I'm going to pee again." Claire said. She turned on her heel and took off down the hallway to the nearest bathroom, wondering deep inside why Cam hadn't said a word to her.

"I'm going, too. Let's go Mass and Dyl." Alicia began her sexy saunter down the hallway after the other two girls, her ponytail swinging side to side as she did so.

"I'll be right there." Massie said, her deep amber eyes stuck on Dylan. "I have to talk to Dylan for a little."

"What?" Dylan asked nervously as she stroked her red hair.

"Stay away from Derrick; he's bad news." Massie glared at her hatefully. "If you date him, you're _OUT _of the PC." She turned around and walked away, leaving Dylan in an emotional mess.


	6. o6

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**Detention Room**

**12:45 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 15TH, 2009**

The ticking of the wall clock annoyed Cam to no end. On top of that, Derrick was tapping his pencil against the desk over and over and over again. Cam stared down at his pile of worksheets until his vision blurred, and then looked out the floor to roof arch windows, thinking over what he had done to be in this place right now. After he decided he'd rather not, he gazed over at Derrick, who was looking right back at him. Cam quickly looked back at his papers, his cheeks reddening from being caught so quickly. He expected Derrick to look away also, but he still felt his eyes burning the back of his head. Cam slowly turned around again, giving Derrick a confused gaze.

"What?" Cam whispered, even though the teacher in the room left to get her lunch. And she went to get her lunch 20 minutes ago.

"Dude." Derrick stood up, gathering his papers, and then dropped down in the seat beside him. "We have to talk about this." Derrick looked straight at Cam, brushing his shaggy blonde bangs from his face. Cam caught himself staring for a moment, and then looked ahead at the whiteboard.

"What is there to talk about?" Cam responded in a hushed voice. He pushed his fingers through his thick black hair and sighed, his different colored eyes staring at Derrick's desk.

"First things first," Derrick said, suddenly grabbing Cam's chin and pulling it upwards. Cam didn't have time to react as Derrick's lips pressed against his, drowning him in the same warmth he felt Valentine's day night. Cam grabbed onto Derrick's broad shoulders to prevent falling forward, and held tightly, his air supply thinning quickly. Derrick pushed his tongue through Cam's lips without warning, and then brushed it against Cam's tongue gently and soothingly, as if telling the other boy he was sorry. Cam felt his face flush and his body go into "strange-feeling mode," as he liked to call it. It was when his body would suddenly feel at hot, especially inside his jeans, which usually happened when he was tongue kissing Claire.

Cam became bold and attempted to push his tongue into the other boy's mouth, both of their tongue's now revealed as they did so. A string of spit came trailed down Cam's chin as their spit met, overflowing Cam's mouth and causing it to flow out. The strange feeling intensified with each passing seconds as their tongue's entangled with one another's and they held tightly onto each other's body. Derrick's hands went up Cam's back, erupting a strange tingle to go up his spine, and grabbed onto his thick dark hair, pushing Cam's face more forcefully against his.

Derrick didn't know how he suddenly was hovering over Cam, whose back was pressed against his desk, but he didn't care. They were alone and wanted each other, which was all what mattered to him at the moment. Right now they were Cam Fisher and Derrick Harrington, two humans who had strong feelings for one another, not Cam Fisher and Derrick Harrington, used to be friends and now enemies. This moment they could share their every emotion with each other with their lips, but they didn't have to use words to express it. They used their tongue's, body heat, arms, and legs to express themselves, not caring what anybody thought at the moment. But, as their lips departed from each other's, common sense and recognition kicked in, flashing every single thing they had just done in their heads. Derrick looked down at the black haired boy, desperately searching for something to take away the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he caught eye of Cam's deeply red cheeks, partly opened kiss swollen lips, spit trailing down his cream colored chin, and lust filled different colored eyes, Derrick received what he had longed for. The guilt slowly disappeared and yearning quickly filled the empty spot.

"You... Have... Olivia..." Cam breathed, his chest raising and falling quickly as he gasped for air. His eyes became glassy as he remembered Olivia and Derrick holding hands and smiling like newlyweds. "You.. Don't... Need.. me anymore..."

Derrick sighed. "I only dated her to get her to join Da Crew. If I hadn't, she'd probably go back to Alicia."

Cam bit his swollen bottom lip, attempting not to confess that he assumed Derrick was also doing it to make him jealous. Doing that would just put him up for rejection, so he held his tongue. "Oh..."

They gazed into each other's eyes curiously for a minute, and then immediately became embarrassed of what they had just done. Derrick got off of Cam's smaller, more petite body and sat back down in his chair, fixing his shaggy blonde hair. Cam slowly took his seat again, his cheeks turning back to its usual rosy color.

They both froze when they heard light footsteps of a heel outside the door and immediately looked at the cracked open door, hoping to Gawd nobody saw them. When they assumed it was someone passing by to go to the restrooms located next door, they calmed down and nervously began to do their work sheets again.

"Derrick." Cam said, breaking the unnerving silence as he wrote down his name on a math sheet.

"Yeah?" Derrick looked up from reading the instructions.

Cam kept his eyes on his paper, lightly tapping his pencil against the desk. "What are we? I mean.. what are we together?"

"Hm?" Derrick asked, hoping for a clearer description on what he meant.

Cam dropped his pencil and turned towards the other boy, his eyes filled with seriousness. "What are we to each other? Best friends, friends... You know."

Derrick held his breath for a moment thinking over the possibilities in his head like a test. Should he:

A) Say that they're going to be going out from now on?(Picking this option would have the following negative outcomes: 1. His friends would think he's turning gay because he's supposedly not dating anybody. Even though he is gay... 2. If someone finds out they would be kicked out of society for the rest of their lives. 3. They would be hated by everybody and only have each other... Which is a good thing only for a little while.. 4. They would be the laughing stock. 5. Derrick Harrington, star goalie, would officially fail at life itself.)

B) Say that they're friends. (Picking this option would have the following negative outcomes: 1. Cam would hate him forever, and Derrick DID like Cam Fisher very much. He's strangely cute for a boy... 2. He would lose a friend that he really didn't want to lose.)

C) Say that they're _best_ friends. (Picking this option would have the following negative outcomes: *See outcomes in option B*)

D) Say they're nothing together. (Picking this option would have the following negative outcomes: 1. Cam would hate him FOREVER. 2. Derrick would feel really, really bad. 3. He didn't want this to happen.)

"I... Dunno." Derrick looked at his white Puma's and sighed heavily. "You know they're going to be a lot of bad outcomes being gay."

"I know..." Cam lowered his eyes, tears coming back quickly. "I don't know what to do."

Derrick looked off into the distance for a little while, trying to think with all his might. An idea slowly popped into his head, but he didn't entirely want to do it. But, it was the only way they could solve this problem. Derrick Harrington, the star goalie, knew well he was taking a big risk, but he would do it no matter what.

Derrick leaned forward and pecked Cam on the lips. "I have a plan. And it'll start after the Soccer game on Thursday."

"Umm... Okay." Cam's cheeks turned deep red again, but he smiled politely.

Derrick leaned back in his seat, wondering what the hell would happen if he pulled it off.


	7. o7

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**BOCD Hallways**

**12:56 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 15TH, 2009**

Claire's body went into a state of shock as she rushed down the hallways, running and tripping over her heels as she did so. Tears rushed down her cheeks quicker than ever before, the feeling in her stomach worse than she ever felt when she was on Massie's LBR list. All she simply wanted to do was check on Cam and make sure Derrick was scratching his eye balls out. That's why she went to the bathroom, which was next door to the detention room. Once at the bathrooms, she snuck to the door and poked her blue eyeball through the crack of the room just to see her love. Instead she saw a monster who took over his body. The Cam Fisher she knew didn't allow Derrick Harrington to push him against the desk and lock his lips with his. The Cam Fisher she knew didn't hold Derrick with all his might, and moan into the blonde's mouth for more. The Cam Fisher she knew didn't allow Derrick to grind against him like that, acting like a bunny in heat. The Cam Fisher she knew was romantic. And romantic for _girls_. For Claire. But, obviously not anymore.

Claire finally stopped running when she got far from the room. She desperately wiped her eyes so she could not seem like she was crying, but nothing worked. Her face was still as red as every and her tears wouldn't stop. Did Cam really go gay because she dumped him? Did she hurt him that badly? That was the only explanation she could come up with for their kissing. Besides that, she had no idea. Cam never showed any signs of liking other guys... Or did he?

The last thing on Claire's mind was going back to her classroom; instead she wandered to the farthest bathroom from the detention room and stood in one of the stalls, her tears rushing down her cheeks nonstop. She fished through her pocket for her phone, and finally retrieved it. She flipped it open and sent a text to Massie.

**CLAIRE**: Mass R U there?

**MASSIE:** Yah i'm here. where R U?? wht's up?

**CLAIRE**: I... am SOO over Cam.

**MASSIE**: Why? What'd he do?

**CLAIR**E: U saw wht happened. he got in a fight with Derrington. i dont want to be with someone lyke that.

**MASSIE**: Oh yah. gud choice. now get bck to class, the PC needs u!

**CLAIRE**: 'Kay!! :)

Claire snapped her phone shut and sighed, so not ready to tell Massie what really happened between Cam and Derrick. If she did, Massie would ruin Cam's reputation faster than she can get a pair of True Religion skinny jeans. And even though she felt betrayed, she didn't want to do that to Cam. He didn't deserve it.

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**Soccer Field**

**3:50 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 19TH, 2009**

Cam usually loved soccer practice. There, he could get his frustration and energy out on a black and white ball with his feet, but today he just wasn't in the mood. Dempsey kept yapping about how he liked this person and he wanted to ask the person out, but he thought it might be weird, Kemp was talking with Chris Plovert about this girl he saw and how big her boobs were, Derrington was making _Assie_ jokes, and Josh was sitting on the bleachers texting Alicia. Cam was the only one who wasn't talking about a girl and he felt left out.

"Here comes the ball, Cam!" A soccer kid that Cam didn't bother to know kicked the ball towards the black headed boy. He quickly stopped its path with the side of his foot, kicked it up in the air with his toe, and used his head to hit it into the goal nearby. His team cheered lightly got his perfected skill, and then went back to their own little world.

"Good work, Cam!" Derrick shouted from the metal bleachers. His hair was wet with sweat and stuck slightly to his forehead, getting in his eyelashes. His bright eyes twinkled with amazement, and his profile looked sharper and more defined today. Cam couldn't help but get caught in the stare of Derrick Harrington.

Derrick strangely stared back, not removing his chocolate eyes from Cam's different colored ones. Cam wanted to look away so badly, but he just could bring himself to. He didn't want anybody to notice that they were staring at each other, also. Maybe he could lie and say they were having a staring contest? That would probably be more believable than saying that they liked each other. Right?

"Cam." Dempsey stepped in front of Cam, blocking his path straight to Derrick's eyes. Cam had no choice than to look at Dempsey piercing green eyes, so he did. For some reason, he couldn't stare in Dempsey's eyes for too long; his eyes were so icy that Cam's knees bent from the weight of looking.

"Y-Yeah?" Cam looked at Dempsey's mouth instead, hoping that would help his staring problem lately.

"I need help." Dempsey whispered, leaning in towards him. "I have a crush problem and you know how to get a girl better than anyone." He waved Cam over behind the bleachers with his index fingers, his piercing green eyes wide with desperation.

"O-Of course." Cam followed Dempsey, peeking at Derrick with his green eye. Derrick was just staring, looking sort of angry. Cam wanted to ask Derrick what was wrong, but ignored it and went behind the BOCD bleachers with Dempsey.

"A-Alright." Dempsey sighed heavily and tugged nervously at his own sleeve. "I like someone, and I don't know how to approach them. They've already dumped their crush, and I thought it was the perfect moment to come up and ask."

_It's Massie_, Cam thought. _She and Derrick dumped a week ago_.

"Well, I think this person is hard to get, so maybe you should be more aggressive?" Cam nodded slightly, thinking back at Derrick and Massie's relationship. "This person likes romance, so you have to be romantic. Maybe you should ask them at the BOCD soccer game?"

Dempsey's face lit up. "I should? Before or after the game?"

"After our team wins." Cam nodded with a small smile. "You should go onto the bleachers with them and put your hand on their thigh, look into their eyes straight on, and push you lips to theirs after you say that you like them."

"Thanks so much." Dempsey pulled Cam into a hug, and then removed himself as soon as he did. "I'll see you later; I think I'm going to wear a tie during the game." His dimples carved into his cheeks as he grinned ear to ear.

"You do that." Cam smiled politely, and then took off back onto the field, wondering if Dempsey's crush will actually like him back. It made him kind of jealous that Dempsey could just walk up and kiss Massie in front of everybody when he had to lip kiss Derrick in private.


	8. o8

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**BOCD Soccer Field**

**6:30 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 20TH, 2009**

"Gawd, why is it always so cold at nights?" Massie said as she took her seat on the center metal bleachers. She held her cashmere blanket tightly around herself.

"I know." Alicia moved in closer to Massie so she could get some warmth from the blanket. "Hopefully my lips don't chap. Josh can't see that."

Dylan fluffed her hair and watched Derrick like a hawk, hoping he could see that she made her hair glossier just for him. Claire watched her from the corner of her eyes as she took her seat on the other side of Massie.

"Where's Kristen, by the way?" Claire asked as she studied her paint-covered Keds. Cam loved her Keds.

"I don't know." Massie looked at Alicia. "Text her, Leesh."

"I'm on it." Alicia pulled out her iPhone from her Ralph Lauren dark wash skinnies and texted Kristen. After a few moments, her chocolate eyes scanned the screen. "She's on her way; Dempsey had to take her."

"Dempsey?" Massie widened her amber eyes as she scanned the soccer field for any signs of her crush. "Why?" She suddenly felt sweaty despite the cold winter air. Did Dempsey like Kristen? Did Kristen like Dempsey? Or worse; was Kristen secretly dating Dempsey behind her back!?

"I'll tell you if I get 3 gossip points." Alicia smiled warmly, a devious twinkle in her light eyes.

"Fine." Massie rushed. "Granted, now tell me." Claire and Dylan looked at Alicia, too, looking interested.

"Dempsey asked to take her and she said yes." Alicia said as she waved Olivia over, who just arrived.

Massie's breathing sped up and her palms and forehead barfed sweat. "What? Do you know why?"

"No." Alicia shrugged. "I'll look for more clues."

"Maybe he likes her." Claire stated. Dylan nodded in agreement.

"What!?" Massie turned her burning amber eyes on Claire and glared at her. "No way!"

"I thought you didn't like him." Claire smiled. "Why are you so mad?"

"Yeah, Mass." Dylan widened her green eyes. "_Why _are you so mad?"

"I'm _nawt_ mad." Massie turned towards the soccer field again. "It's just that she was helping _Layme_, so I assumed that she didn't like him, okay?" She held tighter on the cashmere blanket and bit her glossy bottom lip, hoping they'd fall for it.

"Point." Alicia raised a finger. Massie felt like pulling her beautiful friend into a bear hug for being on her side. Alicia _always_ had her side.

Dylan shrugged, not wanting to get in a back and forth argument. Claire continued to bite her fingernails.

"_AAAAAND HERE COMES DEMPSEY SOLOMON, DERRICK HARRINGTON, AND CAM FISHER ON_ _THE FIELD_!" A man from the safety of a nearby tower shouted into a microphone. The three boys came running onto the field and BOCD went wild.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Kristen rushed over breathing heavily. Her hair was piled on top of her head, something she only did for special occasions, and she wore a Massie-borrowed halter mini dress with silver strap sandals. She sat down beside Claire and turned towards the field.

"How was your ride with Dempsey?" Massie asked bitterly over the cheering LBRs. She balled her hands into fists and dug at her skin with her sharp fingernails, wishing it was Kristen's face.

"Boring." Kristen rolled her eyes. "I don't know why _Layme_ likes him." She shifted in her seat slightly and began to mess with her hair.

"Hmm." Massie said, not entirely believing it. Kristen's eyes twinkled too much for her to do so.

"Were you guys alone?" Dylan asked, curious as to why Kristen even accepted to go in a car alone with a guy.

"Nope, Derrick was with us." Kristen said, giggling lightly. "He kept kicking Dempsey's chair when his Mom wasn't looking."

"Derrick was there?" Dylan's face lit up, and then she looked away when she got an amber-colored glare.

"Was Cam in there?" Claire squeaked. Alicia was too busy giggling with Olivia, who just sat down, to ask about Josh.

"Nope." Kristen said as she watched Cam hit the ball into the other team's goal with his head. She smiled lightly at the trick. "I taught him that," She said to no one in particular. She was desperate to change the subject, anyway.

"Maybe I should teach you not to drive in a car with a bunch of guys." Massie hissed.

"But, his Mom was there." Kristen said, nervously tapping her foot against the bottom of the metal bleachers.

"Who said she wasn't a man?" Massie asked, raising an eyebrow. Alicia, Dylan, and Claire cracked up and high-fived Massie. Kristen pretended she didn't hear it as if Massie just dissed her own Mother.

After about 30 minutes of the ball going back and forth and the crowd cheering, Derrick broke the tie breaker with an amazing trick, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Everybody ran to Derrick and hugged him, jumping up and down and spraying Gatorade on his head.

"AAAND DERRICK HARRINGTON WON THE GAME 5-3!! CONGRATULATIONS, TOMOHAWKS!" The man said. "AND GOOD DAY!"

The moment was now. Derrick pushed through the crowd and looked for Cam. "CAM! CAM!"

Cam looked around for who was calling his name, and then spotted Derrick waving him over. Cam smiled ear to ear and ran as fast as he could to him. As soon as he arrived, Derrick grabbed Cam by his waist, lifted him into the air, and pulled him into a hug by keeping his feet off the ground by only his waist. Cam felt slightly awkward because the spectators had a great view of them, but he wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him back.

Derrick took a breath in sharply, and then let it out. The moment was now. The moment was now. There was no stopping him. Derrick used one hand to keep Cam up by his waist, and used the other to grab a handful of silky black hair. Cam looked innocently at Derrick with his different colored eyes, wondering what he was doing. As if in fast motion, Derrick forcefully pushed Cam's lips onto his own and immediately stuck his tongue into his mouth.

Massie stood up and openly gasped, and then screamed. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was this a dream or was it really _Cam Fisher_ kissing _Derrick Harrington_? Claire, and Dylan shot up, too. Claire was crying while Dylan screamed in sync with Massie, tears gathering in her eyes.

Cam felt like he was going to burst from lack of air, but he held on tightly, attempting to ignore the consequences of what was happening, even though it was hardly working. Derrick was the first to break away, staring with lust into Cam's eyes.

"Was this your plan?" Cam asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." Derrick put Cam back onto the ground, and then kissed his forehead. Cam's face flushed. "Is it good?"

"Is it _good_?" Cam widened his eyes. "It's... It's..." He scanned Derrick's face, void of emotion. Derrick stared back with a nervous grin.

Cam's eyes swelled up with tears. "IT'S _TERRIBLE_!" He swung with a closed fist and got Derrick right in the cheek. Derrick fell onto the ground and gasped with pain and shock. "MY BROTHER WAS HERE!" He turned and began to ran as fast as he could across the field, ignoring the soccer team who was staring with awe.

"Cam!" He heard a voice shout, but he ignored it, thinking it was Derrick chasing after him. His vision fully blurred and he couldn't see a thing, not that he even cared. All he wanted to do was get far, far away and never look back at the damage Derrick Harrington had caused.

"CAM!" Strong arms grabbed him and twisted him around. Cam wiped the tears from his eyes to see who the person was, anger boiling up in him. Once he saw it was Dempsey, he calmed down a little bit.

"You saw that, didn't you?" Cam asked, gazing down in regret. He awaited the disgusted look, the hurtful words, and the punch in the face.

"I was in the bathroom." Dempsey said, his green eyes full of innocence "What happened?"

"Nothing." Cam sighed, grateful Dempsey hadn't seen. But, somebody was going to tell him. He knew it. "I gotta go."

"Wait." Dempsey pulled Cam to the bleachers and sat him down on a vacant spot. Cam looked with confusion as Dempsey sat down and put his hand on Cam's thigh.

"C-Cam, I..." Dempsey said, slowly moving towards Cam. Cam's eyes widened more and more the closer Dempsey got to his face. "I like you," Dempsey said right before his lips pressed against Cam's. The only good thing about this in Cam's world was that this part of the field was always empty. Nobody was around to catch _another_ guy kissing him.

"CAM!" Derrick rushed over, his cheek a deep red from where Cam punched him. Derrick stared wide-eyed at the scene, and then glared. "FISHER!" He growled.

Cam kneed Dempsey in the stomach, causing the boy to fall onto the ground screaming. Cam jumped up and backed away slowly. His breathing slowly sped up and his forehead and palms barfed sweat. "Derrick, It's not-"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THIS IS!" Derrick shouted, fuming. "FISHER, YOU'RE _DEAD_!" His face turned deep red and his twinkling chocolate brown eyes dulled. Cam watched as Derrick's hands folded into fists and turned white from so much pressure.

Cam knew that was his cue to take off, so he turned around quickly, closed his eyes tightly, and ran as fast as his sore soccer legs could take him.


	9. o9

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**The Café**

**11:25 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 21, 2009**

Table number 18 was silent that day. Massie was too busy trying not to cry, like Dylan, Alicia was whispering to Olivia and Olivia was looking disgusted, Claire was openly sobbing silently, and Kristen was attempting to calm Claire down.

Janie Basket wandered over to the table with her wide brown eyes and lunch tray. "Hey, Massie, what happened during the soccer game last night? I totally missed it because my Mom picked me up early."

Massie swallowed her tears back and lifted her dull amber eyes at Janice's pasty face. "Cam kissed Derrick," she said bluntly, and then returned to sipping her energy drink.

"_Cam Fisher_ kissed _Derrick Harrington_!?" Janice shouted, widening her already wide brown eyes even more. A few LBRs nearby looked at table number 18, and most of them ran over to hear the news again to make sure they heard correctly.

"What was that? Who kissed _who_!?" Mandy Carla asked.

Alicia stood up, flipped her long hair, and put her hands on her hips. "Cam Fisher grabbed Derrick Harrington and kissed him after he got the winning goal last night. And then, for some reason, Cam punched Derrick after he did it like Derrick was the gay one."

All the girls stared at Alicia with wide, horror-filled eyes. Some started crying and others just whispered to the some girls who hadn't heard. Massie stood up from the head of table number 18 and waved the LBRs away like a bad fart.

"Now, go away, the PC has some business to take care of." Massie nodded. The LBRs slowly made their ways back to their LBR-infested tables and chatted about the new biggest rumor. Massie sat back down and massaged her temples, wondering how the hell and _why _the hell this happened.

"Claire, please stop crying, it's alright." Kristen patted Claire's back and stared at her sympathetically as Claire cried louder and harder than ever before. Not even when Massie was mean to her had she cried this much.

"I-I-If I n-n-n-never dump-p-ped h-him t-t-this would've never h-h-happened!" Claire sobbed.

"It's not your fault." Kristen said, massaging Claire's back. "Some people are born that way."

"_Maybe he's born with it. Maybe it's Maybelle_." Dylan burped, trying to lighten the mood and her own spirits. Nobody laughed at it but Kristen, Alicia, and Olivia, who were all okay with their love lives. Kristen still knew Dempsey wasn't gay, Alicia knew Josh wasn't gay, and Olivia knew all the straight guys still liked her. Massie, Dylan, and Claire on the other hand were an emotional mess. Massie still had deep feelings for Derrick, which were now smashed after what had happened, Dylan has a crush on Derrick, which has also been smashed, and Claire had loved Cam, which was run over with a train of rejection and anger.

"Not funny!" Claire snapped, and then continued to sob. Dylan rolled her green eyes.

"Claire, are you the Niagara Falls?" Massie asked, getting _ah_-nnoyed with Claire's anger and crying issues.

"No," Claire sighed.

"Then don't start another one!" Massie snapped. "Canada has already covered that."

Olivia snickered. "The Niagara Falls is in Michigan_, Assie_." She grinned ear to ear as if she just beat Massie at her own game, but the PC shook their heads disapprovingly, which she had mistaken for praise.

"And your brain is in _space_!" Massie fired back, her amber eyes burning a hole in Olivia's navy blue eyes. "Now shut up _Duh_-Livia and let me think."

Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan cracked up and high fived Massie for her nonstop comebacks, but Massie barely high fived them back. She was too busy thinking up an excuse to ask Derrick why he kissed Cam. That night she felt utterly humiliated as if Derrick kissed Cam just to get back at her. And she believed that he did that. Now, everybody would think Derrick left Massie for a _guy _and that made her look like a _failure_. Would she have to hide her face? Or would she have to move to Canada and drown herself in the Niagara Falls to escape the embarrassment?

"Hey, Claire!" Layne Abeley ran over eating a bag of buttered popcorn and a white feather boa around her neck. It was the feathers she'd gathered from the pigeons outside one day and Claire was still embarrassed about it to this day.

"Yeah?" Claire asked, trying to suck back her ocean of tears, but it failed when she saw Layne's cheery face. She desperately wiped the tears away, but they continued to fall as if she turned on a kitchen sink and broke the handles.

"Claire," Layne sighed. "C'mere; let's talk about this." She grabbed Claire's wrist and pulled her away from the table just as Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and Chris Plovert arrived. Claire walked faster once she saw them, just in case Cam had come, too, but was a little behind.

Massie refused to look up at Derrick's face; instead she took a long, cold sip of her energy drink and hoped to the Gawds above he'd continue to walk. But, Derrick sat down on Olivia's lap and sighed peacefully instead.

"Why're you sitting on my lap?" Olivia asked, her eyes full with horror. "You have Cam's lap to do that."

"Ehma_GAWD_! Good one, Olivia!" Alicia laughed, surprised at her ditzy friend's clever comeback. Olivia smiled and waved at her public, making Massie want to barf on her face. Clever comebacks were _her_ thing.

"_Please_," Derrick said snorting as his friends walked away to talk to LBRs. "It's great to have a girlfriend. That dude _dared_ me to pick him up after I won the winning goal, so I did because I was so happy and really didn't care, and then the dude _KISSED_ me! I grabbed his hair to pull him away, and then he finally did, and then punched _me_ like _I_ was the one who kissed _him_!"

"That's what happened?" Dylan asked, perking up. Massie perked up too, but pretended to be disinterested again when Dylan stared at her with a knowing grin. Alicia nodded as if knowing that was what really happened from the start.

"Hell yes, _fool_!" Derrick said, leaning back onto Olivia's shoulder. "I'm not gay, man." Something in the pit of his stomach tied up and made him want to barf, and he knew exactly why. He just lied between his teeth, but after Cam punched him _and_ kissed _Dempsey_, he didn't care anymore. Cam screwed up his heart, so Derrick screws up his life. Payback _was_ a bitch, after all.

The table breathed sighs of relief at the news. Massie continued to eat cheerfully, Dylan continued to think up a plan of how she was going to win Derrick's heart, Olivia continued to hug onto Derrick and call him the "best boyfriend in the world," Alicia continued to mess with her own hair, and Kristen continued to study for the math bowl coming up.

"I can't believe Cam is gay," Alicia leaned over and whispered to Massie. "That's going to be _so_ bad for his social life."

"Yeah," Massie said, pretend pouting. "Poor Kuh-laire; liking somebody who's gay. What does that say for her?"

Alicia snickered behind her palm, and Massie grinned a toothy grin, grateful that _her_ crush, Dempsey, wasn't gay. All was right in the world again, and at least Massie's social life wasn't crashing down before her eyes, but she secretly pondered where Cam was. Probably hiding out in the boys' bathroom or something. Who cares.

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**The Ex-Tiffany Trailers**

**11:48 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 21TH, 2009**

Cam Fisher felt as if all eyes were on him, watching his every move as if he were about to jump on a guy at any given moment and lip kiss them. All of his emotions crept up and grabbed his heart in a headlock, making him want to throw up, but he refused to sit in a bathroom stall and admit social defeat. There must be some way to wipe everybody's minds so they didn't see that kiss. Even going home was hell because his brother, Harris Fisher, had seen the whole thing and wouldn't even say a word to him. He probably even told his parents, too. _Damn_ _it_.

"Hey, Fisher, kissed any good guys lately?" A boy with an army cap asked with a snort and a snicker. His friends high fived him and started to laugh along with him. The girls and boys nearby peeked at Cam, and then started to whisper.

"Yeah, and that's _Derrick_," A girl with curly brown hair giggled. The class erupted in snorts, giggles, and snickers. Cam bowed his head slightly over so that his hair tumbled over his eyes and masked the defeat that was held in them.

"Derrick's telling everyone that Cam kissed _him_ and then punched him to make it look like Derrick was the one who _started_ the kiss," A few Massie wannabe's with chestnut brown hair whispered to each other.

"That's what I heard, too!" Another girl with chestnut brown hair cackled. "Do you believe it?" Cam slightly peeked at them through his hair with his different colored eyes and listened in, becoming from depressed to angry in one split second.

"I totally believe it," Another said. "Derrick is way too hot and straight for that. I mean, he dated _Massie Block_. _Massie_!" All her friends nodded in agreement and continued to whisper, which was suddenly no longer audible due to Cam's anger.

"_Derrick_," Cam grumbled underneath his breath. He couldn't believe Derrick had betrayed him like that! How _could_ he? Derrick had started the whole bet and now the blame is all on him? He knew he shouldn't have trusted that star goalie, but, like everything else in his life so far, it didn't work out as planned.

Suddenly Dempsey entered the trailer and looked around slowly. Cam bowed his head even more so his over grown hair would cover his face, too, but Dempsey was already on his way to Cam's table. Cam couldn't _believe_ his luck so far.

"Hey, Cam," Dempsey shook Cam's shoulder as he took a seat in front of him and straddled the chair so that he face the other boy. "_Cam_!"

"What?" Cam peeked up, revealing his green eye. Dempsey sighed, and then looked back at him with his overwhelming green lakes. Cam looked back down to prevent himself from staring. Something was terribly wrong inside of him and he needed to get rid of it and quickly.

"I heard about what happened between you and Derrick last night," Dempsey whispered. It was hard to tell if he was upset about the news, so Cam kept his position until he heard something else come out of his mouth. "Is that why you kneed me in the stomach? Because you liked _Derrick_?" Now he sounded angry.

"I kneed you in the stomach because I don't like _you_," Cam said, anger boiling up in himself, too. "Go back to Kristen; someone who actually has a crush on you."

Dempsey stared at Cam's eye with disbelief for a moment, and then it morphed into anger. "_FINE_!" He stood up and stormed out of the trailer, leaving everyone surprised.

"Did you try to kiss Dempsey, too?" Army Cap asked again. His friends continued to snicker. Cam balled his hands into fists and tried to console his anger, but it kept creeping back up his throat, begging him to beat the living shit out of the guy.

"I'm _NOT_ gay, _OKAY_!?" Cam sat up and banged the table with his fist. The teacher looked at him for a moment, shook her head, and left the trailer to retrieve her lunch form the teacher work room.

"Suuuuure," Army Cap rolled his eyes. "Then what happened last night when you leapt on Derrick and gave him a kiss? _Faggy_." His friends snickered louder this time, followed by the nearby girls.

"I didn't leap on him, you friggin' _dumb ass_, he lifted me by my waist, that's why his _HANDS_ were on my _WAIST_ and I wasn't _HOLDING ON TO HIM_ at _ALL_!" Cam talked slowly and carefully as if Army Cap was hearing impaired.

"He said you _dared_ him to hold you up, and then you went in for the kiss!" Army Cap rolled his blue eyes. "Now _who's_ the dumb ass?" His friends high fived him.

"Derrick's a fucking _liar_!" Cam shouted to no one in particular, and then punched the desk. Pain immediately crept up his arm, but he ignored it, too fired up by his own emotions to even care.

"And you're a fucking _fag_." Army Cap shouted back. His friends roared in laughter again. Cam stood up, and began to walk out of the trailer. He slammed the door behind him and turned around, coming face to face with a few wrestlers from Briarwood.

Cam attempted to walk around them, but one stepped in front of him. They were so tall Cam had to take a few steps back to be able to look at their faces without looking all the way up. Cam kept his head down and crossed his arms, grumbling angrily. He knew exactly what this was coming to.

"_What_?" Cam snapped.

"Are you telling people that my man, Derrick, is gay?" One of them asked angrily, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Hell yes, because he _is_ gay," Cam stated bluntly, even though he saw pain in his future. He knew these guys were the fearless ones in Briarwood; they would hurt anybody and not care about the consequences because their parents didn't even care. And, sadly, they were friends with _Derrick_.

"You little-" One guy began, but another grabbed his shoulder to shut him up. It immediately worked.

"We're going to teach you not to mess with our friends, Cam _Faggot_." The other said. They slowly circled in on him, but Cam was quick, and weaved through them. They chased him, but he was quicker, and ran into BOCD's back door, entering an 8th grade hallway. The first place he thought to go was the café where Claire was. He needed her right now.


	10. o1o

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**The Café**

**11:59 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 21, 2009**

Claire was tired of the "there are better fish in the sea" and "there is no need to cry over boys" discussion she usually witnessed every now and then. And Layne was doing no different. Claire tried to calm her rattled nerves by taking deep breaths and letting them out really slowly, but it only made things worse. The thought of Cam kissing a guy just after she broke up with him made consumption opposite of possible. She couldn't help but feel at fault, which Layne said was understandable. Claire didn't want to talk to Layne about this, though. She didn't want to talk to anybody but Cam, but even then she knew she was going to punch his light outs if her met gaze with his.

"Why do you sit by the bathrooms?" Claire asked in an attempt to change the subject. Layne chewed her mouth full of buttered popcorn, and then eyed the bathrooms as if she just noticed them for the first time in her life.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I just wanted to sit here one day so I did." Claire knew she was lying, but didn't bother question her.

Suddenly Cam came running into the café, panting like a dog and as sweaty as ever. His black bangs were sticking to his forehead and getting into his long thick eyelashes, his shirt was sticking to his body, revealing his nipples, and his eyes were glassy as if he were about to cry. Massie's amber eyes shot in his direction, her lips curling into a knowing smile. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were all looking at him, too, and soon enough the whole cafeteria was watching his every move, pretending to chat so he won't notice.

Derrick Harrington caught everyone at table 18 looking in the direction of the glass café doors, so he looked, too, and got himself caught in the heated stare of Cam Fisher. It seemed as if everybody disappeared and they were the only ones in the whole cafeteria, just staring at each other. It was hard to have a perfect description of Cam's emotion just by looking at his face; the boy seemed tired, angry, depressed, and... scared?

Cam broke the stare and settled his eyes on Claire, who was looking back at him. He weaved through the tables and quickly arrived at her table. She looked just as always; her long blonde hair touched her collarbone, her blue eyes twinkled magnificently, her pasty skin matched her baby blue camisole beautifully, and her naturally red lips were covered in lip gloss. He missed her so much, now. Why had he not taken her note to heart and dated her again? Why? _Why_?

"Claire, I-"

"What do _you_ want?" Layne asked, scowling. "Go away; you've already lowered Claire's self esteem enough for two days." Claire glared at Layne's brown hair.

"Look, _Layme_, I wasn't even talking to you, so go away," Cam snapped. He suddenly felt on edge like he could hurt anything right now, and Layne was his first target. Cam's harsh words startled Layne; she widened her green eyes for a brief moment, and then rolled her eyes. Claire bit her fingernails in an attempt not to speak.

"You're honestly calling _me_ _Layme_?" She snorted. "Who's the gay one here?"

"Look, just _fuck_ off, Layne," Cam fired back. If Layne was shocked before, she's awestruck now. She studied Cam's upset face for a moment, and then stood up and walked away. Claire stopped biting and looked concerned at the back of Layne's head.

"Claire," Cam sat down beside her and placed a hand on her thigh. "You believe me, right?"

"Believe what?" Claire asked, avoiding his gaze. She began to tug on her overgrown bangs and bite her bottom lip. Why couldn't she just slap his hand away and run? Why did she still like him?

"You do believe that I'm not gay, right?" Cam asked with wide eyes. "You believe me when I say I didn't kiss him, right? _Right_?"

Claire slowly lifted her gaze to Cam's face. "I....I-"

"You're the only one I want to believe me right now. I want only you to trust me when I say that I didn't kiss him; he kissed _me_." Cam squeezed her thigh. "You believe that, _right_?"

Claire's eyes swelled with tears. She wanted to believe him; she _needed_ to believe him. But, why-

"No, she doesn't," A voice said. Claire and Cam both looked up to catch amber colored eyes looking down at them. They never heard Massie Block come over and put her hands on her hips. Cam's face slowly turned into a grimace.

"Let Claire fight her own battles for once," Cam said, looking back at Claire and giving her thigh a squeeze again.

"I'm Kuh-_laire's_ best friend; I'm telling the truth when I say that Claire doesn't believe you," Massie rolled her eyes. "She even texted me before saying that she was _so_ over you. Right _Kuh_-laire?"

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but an amber colored glare cut her off. She suddenly felt jittery and scared. She _did_ text Massie that, but that was the only way she could prevent herself from telling Massie that Cam and Derrick had kissed in detention. She just wanted to talk to somebody, _anybody_, and Massie was the first person that came to mind.

"I-_I_...-"

"Claire?" Cam stared heartbroken at her. "You texted her that? You're _over_ me?"

"_Right_, Claire?" Massie kept her glare on Claire's face, urging her to answer on Massie's behalf. Claire bit her bottom lip harder and then slowly nodded up and down. She lowered her aqua eyes right after doing so, afraid of Cam's response.

Cam studied Claire's depressed face for a little while, and then inhaled sharply. He couldn't believe the only person in BOCD that he loved and trusted so dearly had betrayed him. And just because Derrick had kissed him. He slowly stood up, and grimaced, as if he'd been punched in the stomach. Derrick was still eyeing him, and Cam took that chance to catch the blonde's gaze.

"Are you happy now?" Cam asked, but the chatter in the café made it hardly audible. Yet, Derrick understood what he had said, as if Cam told him it right in front of his face. Before Derrick could take the chance to reply, Cam turned around and walked out of the café, suddenly having an undying urge to throw up. And he did, in the boys' bathroom for about 20 minutes.

**A Westchester neighborhood**

**Cam Fisher's house**

**5:30 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 21, 2009**

That night during the Fisher's dinner was full of unnerving silence. Harris Fisher eyed Cam as he ate the dinner rolls, Mrs. Fisher drank her red wine constantly, Mr. Fisher was looking around the room nervously, and Cam Fisher was stuffing his face to prevent from having to talk.

"So, how was the Soccer game last night?" Mr. Fisher asked as he slapped the back of his spoon against the deep fried chicken wings. "Did you guys win?"

"Yeah; I scored twice," Cam said, avoiding eye contact with anyone at the table. He could feel Harris' heated stare on the back of his head. Why won't he just look away already?

"You sure did," Harris said, a smile pulling itself at his lips. "I didn't know you scored _twice_, though." Cam scowled at Harris, and Harris just grinned back, a twinkle erupting in his green eyes.

"Shut up, Harris," Cam grumbled, stabbing at his peas with his fork. Harris gave Cam a confident, sly smirk and Cam immediately knew what that meant. It was the 'be a good boy or I'll spill the beans' kind of look. The look that made Cam want to push his plate in his older brother's face and take off running.

"Let's be kind here," Mrs. Fisher warned, her blue eyes burning a hole in Cam's eye sockets. Harris kicked Cam underneath the table, and Cam just sat there and took the pain as punishment for being so stupid. He couldn't believe the day he kissed Derrick Harrington was the day when his life crashed down.

"Yeah, Cam, let's be _kind_," Harris kicked Cam once again directly onto his shin. Cam responded with a grimace and a frown. Mr. Fisher studied the two quietly, and then began to look around the kitchen again, looking lost.

"What did I just say?" Cam asked, staring straight into Harris' eyes. "_Shut up_." He assumed Harris was way too cool to tell his parents about the kiss, so he really didn't care what he said to his brother anymore.

"What did your Mother just say?" Mr. Fisher asked with a glare. "None of that at the dinner table." Mrs. Fisher nodded, passing her youngest son a quick scowl. Cam lowered his gaze.

"You're really telling _me_ to shut up?" Harris dropped his eating utensils and then crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. "What if I tell them about what happened at the _soccer game_ last night? _Hmmm_?"

"What happened?" Mr. Fisher stopped looking around the kitchen to set his eyes on Harris. And then Cam. And then Harris again. Mrs. Fisher looked at the two brothers, also, looking highly curious.

"Did he kiss a girl?" Mrs. Fisher asked, smiling ear to ear, knowing well that Cam didn't like to talk about his relationships with his family. "Was it that darling little blonde girl Claire?"

Cam's stomach lurched after hearing Claire's name, and then lurched again once he began to be questioned about the horrendous event that day. He wanted to throw up, and then punch Harris in the face, but he restrained from doing both. He wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"Go on and tell 'em, Cam," Harris said, eyeing Cam's upset face with a smirk. "Tell 'em what happened." Mr. and Mrs. Fisher eyed Cam along with Harris, their eyes urging him to tell them.

Cam lowered his gaze to his uneaten food and sighed lightly. "Can we talk about this later? I'm tired." He stood up from the table, but Mr. Fisher tugged Cam back down with a warning glare.

"Tell us," Mr. Fisher's voice boomed. "Right _now_." Harris and Mrs. Fisher just stared at Cam, whose face was once morphed into sheer horror and then crashed down with depression.

"Nothing happened," Cam's voice quivered. He couldn't believe Harris even brought this up. "Really."

"Tell us, honey," Mrs. Fisher said with her infamous calm, cheery voice. That kind of tone used to make Cam feel better, but at the moment it made him want to die from regret. "It can't be that bad."

"I'll tell you," Harris said, obviously frustrated. "Cam kissed another soccer guy named Derrick after the Soccer game." The table slowly became quiet after Harris had said that; the only sound was the scraping of Mrs. Fisher's nails against the oak circular table. Cam's vision blurred and he began to slightly tremble, but he stayed put at the table and eyed his mother's fingernails, avoiding his families' gaze.

"..._What_?" Mr. Fisher finally asked. "Did I hear right?" He eyed Cam, and then stuck his eyes on Harris again.

"Yeah; you did," Harris nodded, patting Cam on his toned back. "Cam Fisher kissed a boy on the soccer team by the name of Derrick and even jumped up on him. It was really weird and everybody was shocked. You should've been there to see Derrick's face. He's straight, and Cam kissing him really made him angry. I mean, I would've been angry, too, if some guy jumped all up on me like a whore. Cam was sooo into it and I was-"

"Cam Fisher," Mr. Fisher snarled. "Is this _true_!?" He made tight fists with his hands and banged the table once, shaking all the plates and knocking Mrs. Fisher's glass cup off and onto the carpeted dining room floor. His face turned deep red and his green eyes deepened.

Cam looked down at his plate again, refusing to let his tears spill down his red cream cheeks. "Y-Yes..." His voice quivered worse than before, and his body slowly began to tremble. Mrs. Fisher slowly shook her head, suddenly looking as if she were about to cry. Cam knew it was her disappointed look and immediately felt bad for what he had done, even more than before.

"My son's _gay_?" Mr. Fisher asked, more to himself. He looked troubled, confused, and was obviously blaming himself. "_Why_? What changed you?"

Everybody stayed silent as Mr. Fisher thought over things, his emotion morphing into anger again. Mr. Fisher stood up from his table, pointed to the stairs, and glared straight at Cam.

"Go to your room," Mr. Fisher snarled. "I don't want to see your face tonight, tomorrow, or _anymore_!"

With that, Cam busted into tears, and then rushed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. Mr. Fisher watched the stairs for a little while, and then cradled his crying wife in his arms, both terribly disappointed. Harris slowly stood from the table and began on the dishes without any questions, feeling terrible at what had happened.


	11. o11

**A Westchester neighborhood**

**Cam Fisher's house**

**1:48 A.M.**

**FEBRUARY 22, 2009**

Cam Fisher woke up in his bed sweating and panting like a dog on a hot summer day. His pants felt wet, along with his bed sheets, but when he looked down to study the damage, the supposed liquid was white and gel-like. He scooped a small bit of it on his fingertips and brought it to his face to study it, confusion planted on his face. After a while of studying, he figured out what had happened and wanted to die. A wet dream. He had heard about it, but had never had one until today. Sure, he thought about Claire sometimes, but he had never dreamed about her in such naughty ways.

Who the hell did he even think about, anyway? Cam leaned back onto his bed again, his chest still rising and falling quickly as he attempted to steady his panting. Thinking back long and hard for about 10 minutes finally brought the memory of his wet dream back to his head.

It was _him_. Derrick Harrington. The person that was always with him no matter how hard he tried to get away. Cam's stomach lurched painfully as he recalled their sexual events from his wet dream. Kissing... Kissing in naughty places... Hand jobs... Hugging... Cuddling... What else? Cam didn't even want to know. This was all he _needed_ to know. The point was that Derrick made him crazy. Absolutely psychotic. The last person he'd ever thought about dreaming about was a _boy_. Especially _Derrick_.

Cam reached his hand over to his bedside dresser and fished through the top drawer for his phone. Once he felt the familiar shape his phone took, he pulled it out and flipped it open to reveal the keyboard. With a deep breath, Cam selected Derrick's name and fired of a text message.

CAM: Are u happy with ur life now? r u done ruining my life with your fuckn lies? even my family hates me now, and it's all becuz of u. good job, derrick. good job.

Cam closed his phone and dropped it beside his pillow, and then sat up, trying to think about how he could clean up this mess on his blanket without waking up his parents. Or worse: _Harris_. He jumped from his bed and fished through his closet, pulling out another pair of blue shorts to wear to bed. As he slipped it on, his phone buzzed, which was surprising because Cam has assumed Derrick was already in bed at this hour.

Cam finished pulling up his shorts, tossed his stained shorts underneath his bed, and grabbed his phone. He fell back onto his bed and flipped his cell phone open, selecting the text message and reading it quickly, his heart strangely beating hard in his chest.

DERRICK: I'm srry cam. i just.. i dunno, i was being stupid. nothing i can do now tho.

Cam's blood boiled with rage at the message. There's nothing he can do _now_!? _What_!? He had a great urge to run to Derrick's house, climb through his bed room window, beat the shit out of him, and run back home, so that's exactly what he planned to do.

Cam jumped from his bed, pulled on his oversized gray BOCD sweater, blue skinny jeans, and black Vans. He grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his jeans, too angry to even reply. Derrick obviously didn't care. He obviously only cared about himself. What a selfish _bastard_. No; what a _fucking_ selfish _bastard_. He couldn't believe Derrick was once his _friend_. He seemed like a stranger, now.

Cam quickly and quietly opened his bedroom window, looked around the room one last time, and then jumped out, landing onto the ground 1 foot below. The night was really cold and windy, but he was too upset to even feel the biting winds. He rushed to his bike that was tied to the front porch with a rope, untied the rope, jumped on the bike, and rode down the sidewalk to Derrick's house, getting ready to punch his lights out.

**A Westchester neighborhood**

**Derrick's House**

**2:05 A.M.**

**FEBRUARY 22, 2009**

Derrick Harrington studied himself in his bathroom mirror for a long, long time. He studied his brown eyes, his shaggy blonde hair, his cheeks, his lips, his nose, his eyebrows, everything. He didn't exactly understand why he was even doing this, but he needed something to keep his mind off of Cam and how hurt he knew he was. It's common for people to want to protect themselves first, right? So why did he feel so much guilt from spreading the rumor? Shouldn't he feel great that he's off the chain? _Shouldn't he_?

Derrick returned to his room by creeping down his hallways, and then leaped onto his canopy bed. The fluffy pillow his head landed on immediately relaxed his stressed body. But, he felt something underneath his pillow as he snuggled against it, and it was highly annoying, so he pulled it from underneath and eyed it. His pale cheeks burned with embarrassment once he figured out it was a book he bought on how to please men during sex for gays. After Cam and his heated kiss in detention, he felt in love and just wanted to know how he could please Cam if the time did ever come up. It was really awkward to buy the book, but he had no idea how gay sex worked, and out of curiosity he just wanted to know. Does Cam even know _how_ to?

Derrick sighed and rolled onto his back. Of course Cam wouldn't. Cam wasn't gay before this, and nor is he gay anymore. Possibly. It was strange to feel this way about a _guy_. This was the first time Derrick had ever experienced these feelings and didn't know how to help them. Thinking about Cam usually made him feel hot and awkward, but he didn't really mind it at all. It actually felt kind of good. Derrick wanted to ask somebody, _anybody _so _badly_ about why he got these feelings, but he couldn't tell anybody or else his own reputation will be smashed to pieces. Why was the world so damn _difficult_?

A slight knock at his window pushed him into reality and out of his thoughts quickly. Derrick immediately pushed the book underneath his pillow (he's read the whole 300 pages about 2 times, anyway), jumped up from his bed, and took deep breaths to steady his racing heart. The knocker was obviously inpatient, because after 5 seconds of no reply the knocking persisted.

Derrick carefully advanced towards the window, craning his neck to look out before he fully reached. He caught sight of slightly unkempt thick black hair and two different colored eyes before arriving in front of it. He calmed down a little bit, but he was confused as to why Cam Fisher was here. To beat the living hell out of him, maybe?

With a small grunt, Derrick opened his window and looked down. Cam looked back up at him, a glare on his otherwise beautiful features. With a small smirk, Derrick grabbed a hold of the boy's wrist and pulled him inside.

As Cam wiped dust off of his shorts Derrick opened his closet and rummaged through it. "Why are you here?"

"Because," Cam said, balling his hands into fists so tightly that his knuckles turned pale. He sat down on the bed, fished through his pockets, pulled out his phone, and tossed it at Derrick's feet. "You need to explain yourself."

Derrick slowly picked up the open phone and glanced at the screen. The last text message he had sent him was already selected, so Derrick scanned it, and then closed the phone. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'!?" Cam stood up and walked over to Derrick so that they were face to face. "You act like you don't care about how you spread those rumors about me, and then ruined my-"

Derrick cut Cam's harsh words off with his lips, knocking a surprised Cam backwards onto the canopy bed. Derrick immediately crawled over him, massaging Cam's lips with his tongue to ask for access to his mouth. Cam barely opened his teeth because of the constant annoying rubbing of Derrick's tongue against them, and the shaggy blonde immediately took that chance to enter his moist cavern. Derrick's tongue explored the new opening, tasting Cam's mouth and tongue repeatedly.

Cam, shocked out of his mind, immediately grabbed a hold of the back of Derrick's shirt, the force of the other boy too much to handle. The heated kiss drew his energy from his body like a sly snake charmer, leaving him helpless under Derrick's overwhelming weight.

"Mmm-mmmm!" Cam moaned into Derrick's mouth, trying his hardest to pry the boy off, but Derrick was persistent and annoyingly stubborn, especially when it came to domination. Derrick continued to taste Cam's mouth, taking all of it in so he could remember it for when he pulled away. Derrick slowly slid his tongue to Cam's, wrapping his around his peer's so the black haired boy can have a taste of Derrick's own mouth. Cam responded with a few more moans from the back of his throat and a restless shift.

Once Derrick felt as if he were about to implode from lack of air, he pulled away from Cam's bruised lips and sucked in as much oxygen as he could. He peeked down at Cam, whose chest was rising and falling quickly as he longed for air. His eyes were half lidded, a navy green and ocean blue hue spilling from underneath his eyelids.

Before Cam could come back to his senses and punch the living hell out of Derrick, the shaggy blonde thought back to his book hidden underneath the bed pillow. He had read the seducing section of gay sex more times than he had ever read the intercourse section. He found it a lot easier to do, and right now was the perfect moment to test the book's information.

With that, Derrick inhaled sharply to erase his fear, leaned forward, and began to kiss at Cam's neck. He increased the pressure of his kiss as he moved down and along the curves, causing a few gasps and flinches from the boy above him. Derrick retraced his kisses, desperate to find the most sensitive part of Cam's neck and torture it like there was no tomorrow.

Once Derrick reached the area where Cam's neck met his shoulder, the black haired boy gasped loudly and slightly arched his back, his cheeks turning a rosy color again. It was as if Cam was brain dead from Derricks seducing and amazing kissing; all he could do was let out naughty noises and shift, unable to push the boy away.

"Here it is," Derrick muttered before proceeding to attack that exact spot, now sucking the skin between his lips and lapping at it with his tongue. Cam's hands went straight for Derrick's shaggy blonde head, his fingers tangling itself in the thick locks.

"A-Ah! Derrick, n-no..!" Cam began to tug at Derrick's hair, his eyes still half lidded and his lips slightly parted. His legs barely kicked, but his body squirmed a little crazier, desperate to stop this burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Each kiss sent shocks down Cam's spine and straight to his penis, which was now slowly hardening from this breathtaking taunting. And Derrick was the first to know about Cam's pitched tent, because his thigh was resting between his legs.

The sound of Cam calling out the blonde's name and moaning lit a fire deep in Derrick's stomach. According to the book, this meant he was turned on, right? Derrick assumed it was; now realizing that he actually does have an attraction for Cam. He already knew this, though, from many factors. He always thought Cam was beautiful, his voice was cute, and he always had an urge to lip kiss him every time they met.

Yet again thinking about the book, Derrick moved down to Cam's collarbone and sucked the skin between his lips once again. Cam opened his lips and let out a loud moan and then a few gasps, his body once again squirming madly.

"Derrick!" Cam gasped. "No! N-no, stop!" He needed to get away and quick before his hard on became more evident against Derrick's leg. But, Derrick trapped Cam down with his body and began to slip off Cam's shirt by pulling it over his head.

"Stop, no!" Cam began to panic, his legs kicking harder and quicker. He helplessly watched as his shirt dropped to the ground and his bare chest was revealed. Derrick took no time pressing his tongue against Cam's left nipple, lapping at his lightly, and then slowly putting more pressure against it.

"_Derrick_!" Cam tossed his head back and screamed. He became a prisoner to the pleasure Derrick caused, his body becoming dysfunctional besides his wide open hard on. His cheeks burned, his eyes were glassy and no matter how many times he squirmed, he couldn't escape the hold Derrick had onto him.

Derrick continued to attack his left nipple, grazing it with his teeth and sucking on his like a flavored pacifier. Cam responded with repeated moans, and one long moan that set Derrick off. Cam grabbed tightly onto Derrick's mess of hair as Derrick move to his right nipple and repeated the same steps as he did with the other.

"Derrick, _no_! A-_Ah_! _Derrick_!" Cam tossed his head back once again and shouted, not processing in his head that Derrick's parents are sleeping. His legs slowly wrapped around Derrick's waist and his hands traveled to the back of the blonde's neck, where it stayed.

"Does it feel good?" Derrick asked, which was the first thing he had said in ages. Cam responded with closed eyes and a slight nod, his rosy cheeks turning a deep red. Derrick smiled at the response, half surprised that Cam would even bother to admit and say yes.

"I'm sorry, Cam," Derrick breathed against Cam's chest. "I was being stupid; I'm sorry." The rising and falling of Cam's chest slowly decreased and his rosy cheeks morphed into a pale hue once again. Derrick looked up from Cam's chest slowly, afraid of the sight, and met eyes with a depressed boy.

"You're not forgiven," Cam said. He unwrapped his legs from Derrick's waist and let his hands fall to his side. All of Derrick's previous actions flashed into his head and made him even angrier. What had possessed him to allowing this traitor to touch him in such weird places? And why did he even _like_ it? Derrick Harrington was the person who started a plan and blamed it all on Cam when problems with it arose. And here Cam is almost forgiving the sick bastard.

"Why?" Derrick kept his stare. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Cam slowly sat up, knocking Derrick to his thighs. "Here's how you can make it up to me," He stood up so Derrick could fall off of him, picked up his shirt, pulled it on, and then picked up his phone. "Don't ever talk to me again._ I hate you and all you live for_."

Derrick watched heartbroken as Cam struggled to pull up the bedroom window. He couldn't just let him go now. If this was the last time he'd ever see him he had to do something Cam would never forget. It can't just end this way. Derrick got to his feet, ran over to Cam, and held him from behind by his stomach, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Cam asked, semi panicking. "Get off of me!" He started to shift madly so he could throw Derrick off, but the blonde stayed strong and held tightly onto his stomach.

"Cam, if I'm never able to talk to you again I just want to say this," Derrick said. Cam stopped struggling and glared at him, urging him to get off. Cam didn't want to hear it. He was probably going to say something so harsh and cruel it'd want to make him cry again, and he was tired off crying over Derrick. There was no use anymore.

"I love you, man," Derrick said. "I really don't care how faggy I'm sounding right now and I don't _want_ to care. I just want to say that I love you and I hope everybody gets over what had happened. I'll try to fix it; I swear. I'm just asking for your forgiveness. _Please_."

Cam stood still for a moment, letting in all of what came out of Derrick's mouth. His eyes slowly became glassy and his muscles tensed. Derrick was actually trying to smooth talk him? Did he honestly believe it would work? Cam became angered once again, finally responding with an elbow in the face and a grumble of disapproval. A stunned Derrick backed up and grabbed his nose, which was hit directly. It began to bleed, but the last thing on the blonde's mind was retaliating. Instead, he watched Cam jump out of the window, get on his bike, and ride down the street to his own house. He deserved the blow, anyway.


	12. o12

**The Great Lawn**

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**9:38 A.M.**

**FEBRUARY 22, 2009**

The Pretty Committee took their seats in a circle underneath the oak tree, allowing Massie Block to be the one to lean against the tree. She was half smiling and glancing at Alicia, who was glancing at a teary-eyed Claire. Kristen was too busy searching through the crowds on the Great Lawn for Dempsey, and Dylan was staring at her iPhone in wonder.

Two LBR 8th grade girls stared at them for a moment, and then walked past them as if they were the ones who ruled the school. Alicia and Massie rolled their eyes at their pathetic attempt and tried not to pay attention to them.

"Did you hear?" One of them asked, walking a bit slower so the PC could hear. Massie sent a signal to her friends to pretend not to notice them, so they all leaned more forward in the circle and started giggling.

The other girl glanced at the PC, and then back at her LBR friend. "What's up, Anne?"

The girl now known as Anne leaned closer to her other friend, but still talked loud. "I heard that Massie had sex with Derrick lots of times, and even begged him to have sex with her just last night!"

"What!? Really!?" Anne's friends bulgy brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She glanced at Massie, and then back at her friend. Massie widened her eyes and gasped, but bit her lip, finding it hard to control her anger. Where did this rumor come from!?

Alicia placed her hand on Massie and gave it a squeeze, and then whispered, "They're probably just trying to get you to talk to them. It's not a real spreading rumor, Mass."

Massie tried to relax by Alicia's soothing words, but it still was difficult. Kristen glanced at Dylan, and Dylan glanced at Claire, but Claire was ignoring everything around her.

"It isn't her first, either," Anne giggled. "She's had it with so many guys around Westchester that she may have some kind of disease now!"

"WHAT!?" Massie screeched, standing up and balling her hands into fists. Anne and her friend glanced at Massie, giggled, and then scurried off before the alpha exploded. Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia quickly jumped to her side, but Claire stayed seated, staring at a fallen leaf for comfort.

"Ignore them, Mass," Alicia said, crossing her arms across her C cups. "They're just jealous that you're prettier than them."

"They're so wrong, Massie," Dylan said, shaking her head. "You never did any of that."

"Seriously," Kristen chimed in. "Just ignore them."

"I can't ignore them if my reputation is on the line, guys!" Massie threaded her fingers through her chestnut locks, and them sighed heavily. "This can _NAWT_ go around BOCD! We need to find those girls and destroy them before it's too late."

"Done," Alicia nodded, and then scanned the thinning crowds.

"Done," Kristen said.

"Done," Dylan smiled.

All girls stared at Claire, who was still staring at a leaf. She glanced up at them, and then back at the leaf, sighing lightly.

"AND _DONE_!" Massie finished, slamming her Jimmy Choo brown leather ankle boots right in front of Claire, and then storming off. "You're annoying me, Kuh-laire!"

All the other girls followed right behind her, staring and giggling at Claire, who was close to tears. She could never forgive Massie for what she made her do. _Never._

"Maybe it was Claire who started the rumor," Dylan said, walking slowly so she can whisper in Kristen's ear. Kristen responded with wide eyes and then an eye roll. "Whaaat?"

"I doubt it," Kristen tugged at her blonde ponytail as she scurried to keep up with Massie's anger speed-walking. "Kuh-laire wouldn't do something so evil. It's _too_ evil; even for her." She pulled her Math books up to her chest, thinking back at the time when Dempsey had touched it. Her heart fluttered with happiness.

Dylan shrugged, and then stared back ahead. She was going to get to the bottom of this no matter how long it took. Maybe if she solved the mystery before Massie, Massie would accept her crush with Derrington. And maybe she could be the new _Beta_. Dylan glanced at Alicia, who had her moisturized hand on Massie's slouchy sweater covered shoulder. She was whispering something to the alpha, causing a half smile to erupt on her lips.

"Alicia," Massie said, keeping her narrowed amber eyes ahead. "You're a good gossip catcher; get to the bottom of who's spreading this, alright?" She inhaled sharply, trying to prevent from exploding. If she exploded that wouldn't be alpha at _awl_. Losing cool=LBR.

"Given," Alicia smile-nodded, immediately on the job. She drew a check point in the air with her index finger. Dylan felt her early-morning mocha with strawberry waffles crawling back up her throat. Why Alicia _Rivers_ was made the Beta? Dylan would never know.

"Where are we going now?" Alicia asked, flicking her dark glossy ponytail. She widened her chocolate brown eyes innocently as if to seem not too pushy.

"To the bathroom for a quick touch up," Massie lightly touched her rosy cheeks. "I need to check to make sure the colors in my cheeks aren't fading."

"Umm, Massie," Kristen called from behind the small cluster. "I kind of need to get to class early. I can't be late again or else my Mom will kill me." She tightened her grip on her books and bit her glossy bottom lip.

"Opposite of yes," Massie snapped. "We have a job to do, Kristen, and that's catching this rumor maker." She whipped her head again, her amber eyes boring into Kristen's face. It felt as if her alpha grip was weakening on the girls; like running across wooden floors in oil slicked stilettos.

"But how will touching up on blush help us with this rumor spreading?" Kristen squeaked, a bead of sweat forming on her upper lip. She attempted to keep Massie's heated stare, but she gave up when Massie eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Point," Alicia lifted her point finger, but quickly put it down when Massie's glare traveled to her blemish free face.

"Poooointttt," Dlyan burped, feeling out of the conversation. All the girls giggled but Massie, who clenched her fists into balls and swung one at Dylan's arm.

"Owww!" Dylan whimpered, and then giggled. Massie cracked a smile.

"Hey, Dylan!" A boy voice called from behind the PC huddle. All the girls turned around and caught Derrick Harrington running towards them with a bag of marshmallows and pretzels. His shaggy hair was _ah_-dorably disheveled and his chocolate brown eyes twinkled with joy. Massie resisted the urge to spritz-claim him all over again.

"O-Oh, ummm, hey Derrick," Dylan giggle-muttered, glancing over at the PC to see their reactions. Alicia was swinging her black ponytail side to side, trying nawt to care, Kristen was glancing down at her Math book, obviously recovering from Massie's anger-bark, and Massie was staring at Dylan and Derrick with a clenched jaw.

"Wanna play soccer with us during lunch?" Derrick asked, swinging the bag of snacks by his waist. Dylan widened her emerald green eyes, wanting to accept the offer, but afraid of her alpha's wrath.

"Ummmm…." Dylan giggled. "I, uh, c-"

"_No_," Massie said, crossing her arms. "We have Pretty Committee business to do."

"Point," Alicia raised a finger, and then lowered it again. Dylan lowered her gaze, admitting defeat.

"Oh, really?" Derrick asked, smirking. Massie didn't like that glint behind his brown eyes; it told her he was getting ready to whip out a comeback and kick it in her glossy lips like a soccer ball.

"Yes," Massie smirked back, crossing her arms. "_Really_." Both stared each other down, glancing over the features of their faces before meeting gazes again. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen stepped back, sensing a throw down about to happen.

"Last time I checked this was the _Pretty_ Committee, not the _Massie_ Committee," Derrick crossed his arms back. "What makes you the one to tell them what to do?"

Alicia opened her mouth to say "Point," but restrained herself, afraid of being in the smack down.

"Uhhh, guys?" Kristen muttered. "I'm going to be late for-"

Massie raised her hand, signaling for immediate silence. It was granted, but she kept her narrowed amber eyes on Derrick, thinking up a smart remark.

"Um, Derrick, are you a referee?" Massie kept a straight face while the PC took one more step back.

"No," Derrick said, rolling his chocolate eyes as if he was over her childish games.

"Then what makes _you_ call the shots?" Massie raised her hand for a high five, but all she got was a wimpy one from Alicia and a small snort from Derrick. She glanced over at the PC, wondering why they didn't follow her up with a holler or a giggle.

"I should be saying that to you, _Assie_," Derrick said, mocking Massie's cool and collected tone. "If Dylan wants to hang out with me then she should say so, not _you_."

"Fine," Massie put her hands on her hips, and spun on her Jimmy Choo heels towards Dylan. She lowered her ear to her shoulder, widened her amber eyes, and half smiled. "Dylan, do you want to hang out with Derrick?"

Dylan widened her eyes, as if surprised at the question. Was it a trick question? Or was Massie being for real? Because her blank expression gave away nothing but fake kindness. She felt her upper lip barf-sweat, along with her palm.

Alicia and Kristen glanced at Derrick, and then Dylan, and then their alpha, half glad that they weren't in Dylan's position. Massie slowly raised her hand, revealing a shifting charm bracelet, reminding Dylan of their boyfast.

Dylan stared at the charms on the charm bracelet hitting together, her green eyes blurring with anger tears. What gave Massie the chance to reveal that to "_protect_" their boyfast? She was obviously all over Dempsey like an LBR is all over alphas! She clenched her fists and sighed angrily. Alicia and Kristen took one more step back.

"Yes, _Derrick_, I would _love_ to play soccer with you," Dylan said, stilling gazing into Massie's amber eyes. Massie kept her gaze on Dylan, but slowly lowered her charm bracelet covered wrist. She could _nawt_ believe Dylan just broke the boyfast swear. Beta's were always supposed to follow their alpha, no matter what! She felt herself trip in the oil slicked stiletto's, falling on her butt with a loud scream. There was a number one rule to being an alpha: if you lost your grip over your friends, then your reign as alpha was _over_.

"Great," Derrick smirked. He walked past Massie, wrapping an arm over Dylan's shoulders. "I got you something, too." Alicia shifted uncomfortably in her heels, gazing over at Kristen with wide eyes. Kristen gazed right back, her blue eyes glassy.

"What is it?" Dylan asked, half smiling. But, she couldn't smile all the way knowing she just betrayed Massie's trust. She just went against the alpha for a _boy_, the biggest sin in the book of cliques.

Massie crossed her arms, squinting hatefully at the couple. "I guess you guys are perfect for each other."

"And why is that?" Dylan squeaked, her whole body shaking from fear. Derrick raised an eyebrow, his chocolate eyes glimmering with victory.

"You're both immature, and on your way to being obese," Massie nodded. "The perfect _Food_ _Channel_ couple." She held her hand out towards Dylan and wiggled her French Manicured fingers.

"Whaat?" Dylan asked, suddenly becoming nervous. The weight of Derrick's arm on her shoulders suddenly felt heavier as the time passed. Alicia gasped from behind, realizing what Massie wanted. She leaned over and muttered something in Kristen's ear, who immediately gasped after hearing her.

"You're PC charm bracelet, _puh_-lease," Massie said with an eye roll, as if it were obvious from the start. "You're obviously too into boys than to hang out with us; _alphas_."

Derrick snorted on Dylan's behalf, as if not caring, but to Dylan it was a four inch heel to the face. She was just _kicked_ out of the Pretty Committee! Dylan _Marvil_!

"W-Wait, Massie, can't we just discuss this over Chai Latte's?" Dylan asked, her voice quivering. Massie quickly responded with a head shake from side to side. She wiggled her fingers again, looking as if she were becoming annoyed. She needed a response and quick, before she lost it. Dylan was actually choosing Derrick over _her_!

_RIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG_!

Dylan ignored the tardy bell, staring deep into Massie's amber eyes. "Well, _fine_! Have fun breaking your own PC boyfast rule with _Dempsey_!"

"Boyfast?" Derrick asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What's that?" Dylan raised her palm, signaling for silence. Derrick immediately obeyed.

"_Puh_-lease, _Ew_-lan," Massie crossed her arms. "You have no proof at _awlll_." Kristen glanced nervously at the thinning hallway crowds, knowing it were her cue to run to class, but didn't want to get on Massie's bad side. Alicia crossed her arms, _luh_-ving the PC fight.

"I _awnestly_ have no proof?" Dylan raised an eyebrow while taking off her PC boyfast bracelet. "During Kristen's sleepover you obviously got all dressed up because you knew Dempsey was coming! You never get that dressed up for a sleepover! Face it; you're going against your own rule, and you're going to lose the whole _PC_ because of it!"

Before Massie could open her glossy mouth to reply, Dylan pushed Derrick's arm off her shoulder, tossed the charm bracelet in front of her ex-alphas Jimmy Choo heels, and stormed off. Her heels clacked loudly and confidently against the marble floors, pushing more adrenaline into her veins.

Derrick smirked proudly at a shocked Massie, and then jogged to catch up with Dylan's model walk while whistling a happy tune. Kristen lowered her gaze while Alicia twirled her glossy ponytail around her fingers.

Massie couldn't believe what just happened: Dylan broke the boyfast rule by going with her ex-boyfriend, and just told her off in front of her friends like _she_ was an alpha. What was going _awn_? Was Massie Block really losing her touch? First Claire denying the last "done" and now Dylan parading off?

"I _really_ need to go, Massie," Kristen said, eyeing her baby blue G-shock watch. "I'll catch you later, okay?" She quickly ran off before Massie could lecture her nawt to go and to stay with the PC in its weakened state. Alicia watched her go, and then looked back at Massie.

"I'm still here, Mass," Alicia put her hands on her hips. "We can so totally make Dylan wish she never left our side." She smirked, making an attempt to cheer her alpha up.

"No need," Massie said, raising a palm. "I can do all of that." She quickly re-glossed with her cotton candy Glossip Girl, dying for her alpha battery to recharge. Once it did, she let out a gentle sigh. "Let's just get to class for now; we need to find the rumor maker before its too late.

"Given," Alicia sighed happily, and then walked along side her alpha, feeling more in power. At least her life wasn't crashing down for once; besides the problem with not being able to be with Josh for the time being.

**The Café**

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**11:35 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 22, 2009**

"So that's why you should join Da Crew," Derrick finished explaining to Dylan Marvil as they sat at Table 7. Dylan eyed everybody at the table, feeling like an LBR. But, what other choice did she have? Without Massie she was nothing. She had the only alpha clique in all of OCD.

"Sure; okay," Dylan said, forcing a smile. She assumed boy-girl cliques didn't work, but she would just have to test it out.

"Why herrr?" Olivia asked as she studied her French Manicure. "Last time I checked she was tainted with PC." Dylan stuck her tongue out at _Duh_-livia, and then rolled her eyes. Kemp and Plovert snickered, and then made pig noises. Dylan shot them a glare, silencing their barnyard sound affects.

"She's cool now," Derrick said, wrapping an arm around her thin shoulders. "The PC can no longer taint her here." Olivia nodded, accepting that as an answer.

"So," Strawberry said, fluffing her dull pink hair. "What's the gossip in the PC right now?"

"Yeah; what, what?" Kori asked, smiling expectantly. Dylan kept her glossy mouth shut, refusing to let them know even though she was no longer in the PC. It was better to let them wait it out, anyway.

"Guess what, guys?" Josh asked, smiling.

"Hm?" Derrick asked, raising an eyebrow as his Ralph Lauren-loving friend.

"There's a rumor going around that Massie's an ex-Playboy slut," Josh said, snickering. He eyed Table 18, and then snickered again.

"Tell me something I don't know," Derrick snorted. Kemp and Plovert high-fived him with a loud chuckle.

"Do you guys know who started it?" Dylan asked, raising an eyebrow. Maybe if she figured it out before Massie, she could rub it in the alphas blemish free face until she snapped and lost her cool. But, all she got were blank expressions and lazy shrugs.

"No one knows where it started," Kori explained. "All we know is that it's spreading faster than Swine Flu."

"Swine Flu is still around?" Olivia widened her navy blue eyes. "EhmaGawd, I better hide somewhere!" The table openly laughed at her stupidity.

"Anyway," Strawberry said after a good giggle. "I think the rumors are true. Have you seen what she wears lately?" All the girls at the table slowly turned around to catch a glimpse of Massie's outfit. It was a slouchy sweater with denim shorts and tights. They all nodded, as if understanding the rumor completely now.

"Yeah; the rumors must be true," Derrick smirked. "Like that joke I made this week. Gold."

"Totally!" Plovert laughed. "That was waaay better than _Assie's_ jokes!"

Kemp snickered behind his palm while Josh tuned them out by texting Alicia. Dylan put her forehead against her water bottle, getting a headache from hearing Massie's name way too much. Couldn't everybody just talk about something else for once?

Just then Cam entered the Café with a dull gaze. The usual glint behind his different colored eyes was gone, and his black hair flew in every direction possible. Though, he still stunk of Big League Grape chew and Drakar Noir.

Table 7 and Claire from Table 18 glanced over at him, all with different expressions. Derrick quickly looked away, feeling heartbroken and mad at the same time. What was he doing back, anyway? Doesn't he know no one likes him anymore?

Cam quickly entered the lunch line, grabbing some bottled water and salad with fat free dressing. His attempts to ignore all the heavy stares were futile; he just had to look back. Some wore confused expressions; other's looked disgusted and/or angry. What did they want from him? Mostly all of them knew nothing about the story!

He lowered his gaze at his lunch tray, quickly leaving the cafeteria as quickly as he came. He had to get away; go somewhere but there. He couldn't stand school life anymore. Not even his own home felt safe from angry gazes and smart remarks.

Cam picked up his pace, wondering why he even came to school in the first place. If this was his constant fate, then what was the point? His vision blurred with tears, preventing him from seeing clearly, but he kept on walking. No one was in the hallways, anyway.

"Hey, Cam," A familiar voice called from a few feet ahead. Cam blinked back his hot tears and looked up, meeting a warm gaze. _Dempsey_.

"What?" Cam looked down at his tray again, anger filling up in his body.

"I helped you; aren't you happy?" Dempsey asked with a smile. He stepped towards Cam and placed a hand on his shoulder, but Cam was quick to squirm away.

"What do you mean?" Cam spat, glaring into his peer's army green eyes.

"Did you hear the rumor about Massie?" Dempsey smiled proudly. Cam studied Dempsey's face for a bit, confusion taking hold of his boiling anger. Cam was about to ask what he meant, but he quickly stopped himself, catching on to the conversation.

"_You_ did that?" Cam asked, not knowing whether to be proud or freaked out. Dempsey put his fingers to his own lips, signaling for Cam to not tell anyone. "_Why_?"

"Because you hate Massie," Dempsey said, as if it were obvious. He rocked back and forth on his sneakers with a smirk. "And since Derrick lied about what had happened on the soccer field last week, he's next."

"What?" Cam raised an eyebrow. "Why are you doing this?"

"To get back at them for doing this to you," Dempsey nodded. "Just trying to be a good friend."

_ Or are you trying to get with me?_

_ "_Look, Dempsey," Cam sighed, as if he were a parent about to lecture his child. "I'm not gay; just leave me alone. I don't like Derrick, and I don't like you. Just back off, okay, man?"

"I know you don't like me," Dempsey nodded thoughtfully, also looking slightly offended. "I want to date Kristen now. I just wanted to help out."

Cam kept a confused gaze on Dempsey's face, not trusting him, but finally sighed with defeat. "Fine, okay, thanks." He quickly rushed past Dempsey, feeling awkward about talking to him. He doubted that was his only reason, but had no choice but to believe the kid for now.

"_Hey, it's Alicia Rivera with the lunch time news!"_

The café busted into cheers and clapping, Table 18 doing the most work. Dylan glanced over at the PC table, a lonely feeling in the pit of her stomach. Did she do something wrong? Did she choose the wrong clique? Anything named _Da Crew_ must be LBR-infested, anyway.

"_The nerd herd needs to start studying harder, because the big Mathalon is coming up Friday! We guys need you-meaning Kristen Gregory and Dempsey Holoman- to represent BOCD the best you can!"_

Kristen stood up from Table 18 and punched the air, her blue eyes twinkling with joy. The cafeteria clapped loudly for her, until she sat back down.

"_Also the Teen Vogue trend still seems to be IN! Let's thank Massie one more time for introducing us to it! Thanks, Mass!"_

Massie stood up, waving to her cheering public. With a flip of her hair, she sat back down. Dylan's stomach sank. She seemed so happy and careless even without her.

_ "Don't forget the Soccer game coming up next week Thursday! We need to cheer our public on!"_

Table 7 all stood up, with Derrick doing his signature butt wiggle.

"_This was Alicia Rivera saying, I heart you!"_

The whole cafeteria began to cheer, but Dylan restrained herself, refusing to clap for her ex-friend.


	13. o13

**Kristen's apartment**

**Apartment Complex**

**3:21 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 22, 2009**

Kristen rushed down her apartment hallway with her door keys jingling in her sweaty palms and a thick brown floor-sweeping coat around her not-mom-approved outfit. She had hoped to Gawd the whole day that her Mother wouldn't come home early to see her in her denim Teen Vogue miniskirt with black tights, tight-fitting V-neck blue sweater, and strappy Jimmy Choo gladiators. If she saw, she would be dead. D-E-A-D, dead!

Kristen slowed as she got closer and closer to her apartment door. She bit her glossy bottom lip for good luck, and then braced herself to see white nurse shoes on top of the welcome mat. But, she saw nothing as she arrived. Good sign, much? Kristen took no time in opening the door with her keys and walking inside.

It smelt of moldy food and dust balls. No scent of cooking dinner was another good sign. Kristen glanced around the room, making sure it was completely empty. Once it was confirmed that her Mother was not there, she kicked off her shoes, grabbed them, and rushed into her bedroom. Once in there, she pushed the sexy heels underneath her bed and jumped onto the fluffy duvet, sighing peacefully.

"Beckham?" Kristen called out as she crawled into a ball on her queen sized bed. When she heard no reply she suddenly became worried. Did Beckham run out the apartment again? Did somebody find him and take him? She suddenly felt on edge.

"Beckham!" Kristen jumped off her bed, dropping her coat onto her bed. Her sweater was twisted and revealed a part of her black bra, but she didn't care. She was home, anyway, and finding her feline friend came first.

_ Beckham always comes when I shake her food bowl,_ Kristen thought to herself. She rushed into the kitchen and picked up a half eaten bowl of cat food. She slowly shook it side to side, the sound of pellets knocking against glass audible throughout the whole apartment. When no cat came, Kristen's stomach churned with fear and depression.

"_EhmaGawd_, somebody catnapped Beckham!" Kristen gasped. She dropped the food bowl on the ground and ran around the whole apartment, searching for her cat. Tears came to her blue eyes when she didn't find her cat in any of the places where Beckham usually slept.

The front door of the apartment suddenly opened and Kristen froze. Was it her Mom coming home early from work!? And she didn't even change out yet! With a small shrill she made a run for it towards her room, not daring to look back to catch her Mother's evil glare. But, she tripped on the carpet and gave her knee a carpet burn as she plopped to the ground.

She slowly sat up, wiping tears away from her eyes, but it was too late. They were already falling, and quick. How could she be so stupid as to let someone catnap Beckham? How could she have been as stupid as to not changing out as soon as she got home? She was in so much trouble it wasn't funny.

"You alright?" A kind, boyish voice asked as she heard footsteps nearing. Kristen immediately stopped crying. Was it the catnapper coming back for her? She quickly spun around on the ground, gazing up at the catnapping, house breaking-inner man, but all she saw was Dempsey holding Beckham in his toned arms.

"D-D-Dempsey!" Kristen said, looking shocked. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and rubbed away the mascara smudges, suddenly feeling mortified. She got to her feet, flipping her blonde hair back and fluffing it up.

"Ummm, hey…?" Dempsey said, his army green eyes looking straight down at her chest. His cheeks were red and his eyes were a bit wide.

Kristen slowly followed his gaze down to her exposed bra, and then completely freaked out. She screamed out a bit, taking no time in fixing her V-neck sweater properly. Embarrassment mixed in with shock and depression, making her want to cry all over again. Massie would never let something as small as an exposed bra throw her off with a boy. She was an alpha, after all.

"S-Sorry," Kristen sniffed, not daring to look Dempsey in his beautiful green eyes. She heard a small chuckle and couldn't help to look up, finally noticing her cat in his arms.

"It's cool," Dempsey smiled, his dimples carving into his face. Kristen felt her cheeks go hot as she studied her cat, and then it finally registered in her mind that Beckham was safe.

"You weren't catnapped after all!" Kristen said to her fluffy white cat, gently taking him from her crush's arms. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"_Catnapped_?" Dempsey asked Beckham, laughing. The smile reached his eyes; a breathtaking sight to Kristen. Of course Massie liked Dempsey-he was toned, super hawt, considerate, and a total _HART_ (Hot, Alpha, Rich, Toned)!

"U-umm… Yeah…." Kristen fumbled with her words, wishing she could just act more confident. But when a boy came around she just didn't know what to say. "So, what brings you here?"

Dempsey watched Beckham leap from Kristen's arms, walking into her bedroom. And then he looked up and met her eyes, his cheeks turning rosy again. "Just wanted to give you back your cat; he snuck out last night and went into my apartment."

"O-Oh, okay," Kristen nodded, her knees feeling wobbly. "Well, thanks. Ah-_lot_."

"Of course," Dempsey smiled, his dimples returning. Kristen had an urge to kiss them. How hawt and confident would _that_ be?

Kristen stood there in silence, weighing the possibility of kissing him and not kissing him. If she did, would Dempsey either A) Blush and luh-v her confidence or B) Shy away and change the subject? And if she didn't kiss him would Dempsey either A) Decide to finally leave after returning the cat or B) Make small chat for a little while? The suspense and silence was killing her. What would Massie do? Knowing that alpha she would probably take on Skye Hamilton's, the previous 8th grade alpha's, trail and kiss Dempsey on his dimples. But, Kristen wasn't Massie; she was just a regular poor girl who borrows last season's Sevens from her friends and passes if off as hers. Her stomach sunk at the thought and tears stung the back of her eyeballs. Would she ever be happy with what she had?

"Don't I get a reward for helping you, or something?" Dempsey asked, smiling shyly as he stuffed his hands into his brown cargo pants. Well, that choice was made for her. _Give it to him, Kristen, come on! _

Kristen's inside's tingled as she stared Dempsey into the eyes. She put on a flirty half smile and leaned forward, making an attempt to doing something Skye-praising-her-worthy.

"Of course," Kristen muttered just before her glossy lips touched his deeply carved right dimple. Kristen felt Dempsey's cheeks turn hot as soon as she did it, and she immediately felt angry at herself for doing it. She pulled back, digging her nails into her palm, and sighed sadly.

"Look, Dempsey, I'm… Um… so-"

"_Thanks_," Dempsey smiled, his eyes glistening with excitement. "We should study together sometime."

"Y-_Yeah_…?" Kristen said, looking a little surprised. Did he actually take that a good way? Did her alpha-move actually work? Did she _awnestly_ pull off something Massie had never done in her whole entire _life_?

"And maybe I can get another kiss?" Dempsey asked, his army green eyes widening with anticipation. The look immediately gave Kristen her answer. She was a boy devil and she was on the prowl like a tiger following its prey. _Roar_.

Kristen smiled, confidence swimming in her stomach. She leaned forward and kissed Dempsey a bit longer on his dimple. She leaned back, spun him around so he faced the door, and smacked his butt. "If you be a good boy, maybe?"

Dempsey, like a love struck fool, stumbled out of the apartment, looking like a man who just won the lottery. He looked back and waved clumsily at her, and then closed the door to save her the trouble. Kristen put her index finger to her lips, smiling to herself. She had actually done it. She made a boy weak at the knees just by being flirty… Or, what did older people call it? Yeah, _seductive_.

Kristen walked into her room, and opened her closet, trying to find her favorite pink pj's. Yeah; she was growing into this role as OCD's boy master. She could see it now: Kristen Gregory- Boy expert who makes all males weak at the knees.

As she pulled on her pj's she felt super jumpy. She just could _nawt_ wait to go to school tomorrow and tell the PC what she had done with Dempsey. She had made him play dough in her hands. She had finally become a Skye Hamilton. She had become a boy expert. She had-

And then it hit her.

The PC was on a _boyfast_. Which meant only one thing: Kristen Gregory was no longer a boy expert. She was a boy-_faster_.

**Alicia Rivera's Room**

**The Rivera Mansion**

**7:30 A.M.**

**FEBRUARY 23, 2009**

Alicia Rivera slowly sat up in her king sized bed, yawning and stretching. It's another day for school, which meant another day being Massie Block's beta. Guh-_reat_. Don't get her wrong; she loved being the alpha's second in command. It gave her immediate status, and besides, she was super hawt, which was a bonus. Maybe even hawter than Massie.

Puh-_lease_. Alicia knew she would never compare to Massie and her unstoppable wit and beauty. Even with all this money and these good looks Alicia knew she could never compare. In an alpha's world, Beta=LBR. And Alicia Rivera was _no_ LBR.

"EhmaGawd," Alicia tiredly muttered to herself as she stood up. She had a great urge to look fabulous today. Hopefully the outfit would be better than Massie's. Those were usually on rare occasions. She loved the rage in the alpha's amber eyes when she first lays eyes on her alphaesque ensemble. It gave her the confidence she needed to go through the day. She _had_ to do it again today.

Before getting dressed, Alicia wobbled over to her wooden oak dresser, taking her iPhone from on top of it. It was a ritual to always check her phone for text messages and/or voicemails every morning. She usually got a bunch from Massie and a few every now and then by her ex-Heart Nets. With a flip of her phone, she checked her texts first.

DYLAN: Hey, Leesh, it's Dylan, of course. Just wanted to say that I'm sorry 4 leaving you guys for Derrick. But it was Massie who betrayed us in the first place! And I just wanted to stand up to her! You believe me when I say I still luh-v you guys? It's just _Assie_ that needs to go. And remember when Dempsey came to the sleepover and we were going to start a plan to expose her? Can we still do that puh-lease? If we can, meet me at the starbucks after school. Text back?

Alicia shook her head sympathetically. Of course Dylan knew she didn't have a chance to get back into the PC. That's why she was trying to plot against Massie instead. Alicia was tempted to text back and refuse to go along with the plan, but she decided against it. Maybe if she went and heard Dylan's plan, she could tell Massie so the alpha could deal with the new LBR her own way. But, another part of her really did feel bad that Dylan was so suddenly kicked out of the PC. She brought a lot of fun to the alpha clique. But, oh well. If Massie wanted her gone, then she's gone.

OLIVIA: Hi hi Leesh it's Olivia! Just wanted to say good morning! Dylan's in Da Crew now with me, Derrick, Josh, Plovert, Chris, Kori, and Strawberry. Just wanted to let you know. What happened? Why did she get kicked out of the PC? Text back soon!

Alicia raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Dylan went to a loser boy-girl clique called Da Crew? Hadn't Massie explained before that boy girl cliques never worked out? Dylan just lowered her self doing that. Alicia slowly shook her head with a half smile. What had gotten into her ex-friend as of lately?

KRISTEN: omg hey Leesh. I rlly rlly need you to check your voicemail. You can keep promises, right? So puh-lease keep the one I just sent you. I need your help! Call or text me back? ):

Alicia raised her eyebrow again. Kristen had smaller text than usual. That usually meant she was nervous and/or stressed. Must be pretty important because Kristen didn't explain what it was in the text. She sent a voicemail instead. Alicia thumbed in her password for her voicemail, and then lifted the phone to her ear.

"_YOU. HAVE. 2. NEW. VOICE. MESSAGES. PRESS. 7. TO. HEAR. THEM_," the robotic sounding phone lady told her once she called her voicemail box. Alicia tapped the 7 key, and then lifted the phone back to her ear.

"_FIRST. MESSAGE,_" the robot-lady said again. And then it was silent for 2 seconds. Alicia could hear the sound of the phone moving around. Must be Kristen.

_ "H-Hey, Leesh, did you get my text message? Well, if you did I said I wanted t-to talk to you, right? Well I need you to c- call or text me back immediately after you get th-this. I, um, am kind of crushing on Dempsey, who is obviously Massie's crush-"_

Alicia gasped. 1,000,000 gossip points, much?

_"A-And we're obviously on a boyfast, right? Well I think I just learned how boys clicked. I just totally flirted with Dempsey last night when he came to my house with my cat, Beckham. Long story about him having my cat-"_

Alicia rolled her chocolate brown eyes. Get to the point, Kristen?

_"W-Well he gave me my cat and then he asked for a reward for returning him to me… S-So I-I… _[some sniffling] _I kind of kissed him on his d-dimple-"_

Alicia gasped again. Kristen did something as daring as kissing _Dempsey_!? _What_!? She squeezed her ear against the phone, hoping to hear more about the situation.

_"He then got all nervous and giggly, and then he asked if he could get more of that. I said if he w-would be a good boy I would, and then I gave him another kiss on the dimple. A-After th-that I… I turned him around and smacked his butt. He got all happy and jumpy and his face turned all red, and then he left. I feel so bad! Massie totally can't know about this! What do I do? What do I say!? I feel like Skye Hamilton, you know, a super boy expert now, but I can't let Massie know! I feel so bad! Please, please, text or call me! Please! Bye."_

Alicia heard Kristen close her phone. She slowly shook her head side to side. Since when did Kristen turn so… so…. _Slutty_? Alicia liked it. But, she totally understood the part about Massie not knowing about it. It would be so bad it wouldn't be funny. _Perfect_.

"NEXT. MESSAGE," the robot lady said once again. Alicia waited a few more seconds until a chipmunky voice came. Totally Claire.

_"H-Hey Alicia. Just wanted to kind of talk to you. Do you even like this boyfast Massie made? Because I really don't like it. Don't you know how it turned out last time? We all became separated because of the last one. And I really believe Cam when he said he didn't kiss Derrick. He seems so…. So…. Sad now… I feel so bad for blowing him off. What can I do to get him back, but not go against Massie and her boyfast? I really don't want to turn out like Kristen. Text me. Bye."_

Alicia immediately pressed end. She began to slowly tap her chin. All the girls were right; they all wanted Massie's ways to end. Especially the boyfast. And even Alicia wanted it to end. Yet again she isn't able to hang out with Josh.

And then a plan hit her. _Perfect_. Alicia quickly thumbed a message to Dylan.

ALICIA: I'll so meet you after school. I'll text you once I'm on my way. TTYL. –Leesh.

She pressed send, and then sent the same message to both Kristen and Claire.

ALICIA: Meet me at the Starbucks after school. Make sure you text me once you're on your way. Dylan will be there. TTYL. –Leesh

She thumbed send, and then dropped her phone on her bed. She still needed to choose her outfit, anyway. Alicia opened her walk-in closet, eyeing her army of designers. Would it be Miu Miu today? What about Gucci? No; it should be a splash of about them all.

After some intense thinking, Alicia picked an outfit even Massie _Block_ would be envious of: A green batwing belted tunic, black sparkle leggings, green Pour La Victoire Pascale 3 inch heels, a black petite bow headband, a diamond drop necklace, a shamrock charm bracelet, and a black Amanda Satin Capacity Wrist clutch bag. Totally a 9.9 at the least.

After taking a quick hot shower, she stepped out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her and quickly slipped on her picked out clothes. As she brushed and straightened her glossy black hair she thought back over her plan. Hopefully it would work, keep her in Massie's clique for the moment, and make the other girls happy. Maybe then _she_ could be the alpha!

Alicia smiled at herself in the mirror, stood up, and grabbed her iPhone. She was ready to go and make alpha's green with envy.


	14. o14

**The Café**

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**11:24 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 23rd, 2009**

Massie slowly took her seat at table 18, massaging her temples as she did so. She knew her cheeks were beautifully rosy, and her amber eyes popped with her newly updated caramel highlights, but she was stressed-times-ten. All because of stupid new-LBR (NLBR) Dylan and her new-LBR-Boyfriend (NLBRBF) Derrick. She scowled at the couple as they entered the Café, hand in hand, laughing and flirting as they walked confidently to the Da Cr-_Ew_ table.

"You look great today, Massie," Claire gushed as she sat down across from her at Table 18. She knew she had to say something nice and gushy to Massie to hold back the guilt of meeting Alicia after school, which is doing the _exact_ opposite. But, the alpha actually did look good in her black Kick Pleat jacket with a white petite rib scoop shirt underneath, Miu Miu black patent bow heels, a plaid pink Abercrombie miniskirt, and a black leather Coach handbag.

"Thanks," Massie said, not bothering to look up from her iPhone settling in her lap. She knew she had to make the Dylan breakup a done deal. Maybe then that ugly little smile on the red head's lips would disappear. Massie slowly picked up her iPhone and tapped on Dylan's phone number in her contacts. Her French manicured thumb hovered over the DELETE button, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. What was going _awn_ with her?

"Hey guys," Kristen sighed. Her hair was piled up on her head in a cute, flirty kind of way, and her cheeks were a dark red color, obviously from blush and from running. She dropped her math books and handbag on the table, and then lowered herself into the seat.

"Hey," Claire smiled at Kristen, and then eyed her outfit with great interest. Since when did Kristen dress so sleazy? She looked down at her own outfit, which was a white cashmere sweater with dark True Religion jeans and white Keds. She didn't nearly compare to the other girl's outfits.

Massie clicked her iPhone into power save mode, and dropped her phone back onto her lap, gazing up at her newly arrived blonde friend. And then her black coffee crawled back up her throat. What the hell was Kristen _wearing_? It was sooo daring, especially for her! Massie felt her stomach churn as she studied Kristen's yellow BKE tank top underneath a black Sateen jacket, yellow patent slingbacks, yellow and black buffalo plaid handbag, black ruffled _super_ mini skirt, tangles of yellow and black bangles, and yellow necklace. In her updo was an assortment of black and yellow minibow's in random places. It almost looked like something Skye Hamilton would pull off.

"Umm," Claire squeaked. "Is that skirt even allowed in the BOCD dress code?" She immediately felt stupid for saying such a thing. Of course the PC would do things like this; they don't care what the rules say, they don't even follow them.

"I dunno," Kristen sighed. "Is it? I mean I passed by P. Burns on my way here, and she even said that my outfit was cute, so I really dunno." She gave a quick shrug, and then stood up. "I'm going to get some food."

Massie held up her palm. "Wait, Kris. Sit down."

Kristen did as she was told, fear boiling in her stomach. Claire began to chew her already bloody cuticles.

"Why are you wearing something like that? You do know we're on a boyfast, and if you're trying to impress a b-"

"That's just like me asking you why you're wearing _that_," Kristen snapped back, motioning towards Massie's miniskirt. "Are _you_ trying to impress a boy? Because showing off your legs like that kind of shows that you are."

Claire gasped as silently as she could. Did Kristen actually just stand up to _Massie_? Massie _Block_? What was going on with the PC lately? She knew well to keep herself out of the conversation, so she began to text Layne, hoping that'll keep her distracted.

Massie narrowed her amber eyes at Kristen, who was narrowing her eyes right back. What is going on lately? First Dylan, now _Kristen_? Were they trying to overthrow their beloved _alpha_?

Suddenly Massie's phone vibrated, calling for a great distraction. Massie picked up her iPhone and tapped the text, looking as if it were urgent. She knew she had no clever comeback for what Kristen had just backfired with, and that meant it would've been a LBR moment for her.

"I'm going to go get my food now," Kristen grumbled as she stormed away. Massie rolled her eyes at the blonde's LBR attitude, and then read her text.

SKYE: Having a super cool outdoors party next week. It's for High Schoolers, but I need you to come so I can talk to you. I'll be waiting~ -SKYE

Massie gasped. A High School party? Which meant High School _boys_!? Ehma_Gawd_, Massie had to take this chance to show the older boys how Middle School alphas got down. She quickly texted a reply, her amber eyes dancing for joy.

MASSIE: I'll be there whenever I can. What's the time so I can add it to my schedule?

Massie smiled to herself. The best approach is to act the opposite of excited. Oh, and don't forget to pretend to be busy.

"Who's texting you?" Claire asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. She leaned forward to see, but Massie tilted the phone.

"Tell you later," Massie muttered. Claire nodded and then sat back down.

SKYE: Saturday 4:00 P.M. until 2:00 A.M. I forgot you little 8th graders had tests and a lot of studying to do. ;) Don't strain yourself; there's too much beer and dirty dancing for the innocent (U) to handle anyway.

MASSIE: I'll be there.

Massie snapped her phone shut with an angry sigh. She knew she shouldn't let Skye get under her skin, but it was hard _nawt_ to. The blonde was always treating her like a little kid.

"_Hola_," Alicia said as she sat down at the table. Massie eyed Alicia's outfit, and then gave a small eye roll. What was up with the PC dressing so much better than her? She knew she would have to try harder tomorrow to dress the best.

"Hi, Alicia," Claire said with a smile bigger than usual. Alicia smiled right back, her eyes glinting like she and Claire were sharing a special connection. Claire giggled into her tiny hands.

"Hey," Massie said, fiddling with her iPhone. For a minute she forgot that Dylan no longer sat at the table.

"So, Alicia," Claire smiled, her aqua eyes shining. "How was your morning?"

"_Bien_, _Gracias_," Alicia grinned her irresistible grin. "_Y_ _t__ú_?"

"It was good," Claire curled some strands of blonde hair around her finger.

That was it. Massie had to take over the conversation. "Skye texted me," she blurted.

Alicia raised an eyebrow at the alpha. "She did? What'd she want?"

Claire looked in Massie's direction also. "Yeah; what's up?"

Massie signaled for them to lean in so no other ears could hear. The two did as they were told, their faces happy with anticipation. _Perfect_.

"Well, Skye texted me and had said she wa-"

"_Alicia_!" Kristen squealed as she sauntered over with a tray full of salad, skinny water, and low fat chocolate bars. Alicia and Claire both leaned back again, glancing at the distraction.

"Kristen!" Alicia air-clapped. And then she eyed Kristen's outfit. "You look…. _Wow_."

"Yeah; doesn't she look good today?" Claire gushed. "I'm jealous."

Kristen's cheeks turned a rosy red color. "_EhmaGawd_, thank you!"

"Of course, Kristen," Alicia smiled, patting the seat beside her. "Come; sit."

Kristen gladly took the seat beside Alicia, her eyes smiling along with her glossy lips. Alicia, Claire, and Kristen all leaned together and started talking about each other's outfits while Massie felt her black coffee crawling back up her throat. They seemed so distant from the alpha today, like they had a stronger connection than they had with her.

"I'm going to wear these cuh-yoot denim boyfriend shorts with black RL sunglasses after school," Alicia smile-nodded. "You guys should _totes_ do the same. Given?"

"_Given_," Claire and Kristen both squealed. All three girls started giggling. Massie slapped her iPhone against the table, and then crossed her arms. She needed their attention, and _quick_.

"Since you guys are _so_ into dressing the same, I guess you don't want to hear this super special news," Massie tossed her mousse-doused chestnut brown hair. Her lips were dying for gloss; and control.

"You mean the news about Skye?" Claire asked, finally looking up at Massie.

"Skye?" Kristen widened her eyes. "_Hamilton_?"

"Given," Massie nodded. Alicia leaned forward, waiting for the news.

"So what'd she want?" Alicia asked. Claire and Kristen followed the Spanish beauty's lead and leaned forward in their seat also. Was it her or did she suddenly become an alpha?

"She had texted me that she wanted me to c-"

Claire, Kristen's, and Alicia's phone's suddenly vibrated at slightly different times. All three searched through their purses as an angry Massie crossed her arms again. What's with all these _distractions_?

Alicia scanned her text, and then grinned to herself. Kristen and Claire both glanced at Alicia with the same knowing smiles. Massie knew her black coffee was about to force it's way into her mouth at any given moment.

All three began texting furiously with their phones, barely exchanging glances. Massie began to tap her fingernails against the table very slowly, not caring if they could sense her frustration. Let them know she was _nawt_ happy with this at _awl_.

DYLAN: Are u really coming to the meeting after school? ): I don't wanna be ditched, or worse-massie comes.

Alicia forwarded the message to Claire and Kristen. Both girls nodded at Alicia, and then were about to reply to Dylan, but-

ALICIA: Don't text her! I'll do that!

CLAIRE: Are you sure? Because I think we should, too.

KRISTEN: Yeah.

Alicia looked at them with her wide brown eyes and shook her head side to side slightly. Dylan still couldn't know that they were coming, too; it had to be a surprise. If Dylan knew she might bail out on the plan, and Alicia really didn't want that to happen. She needed this to be perfectly planned, or else her days as Alpha, and/or in the PC are _OVER_. O-V-E-R.

Kristen and Claire reluctantly nodded back at her, and then dropped their phones back in their purses. Massie narrowed her amber eyes at her, crossing her arms across her newly sprouted A cups. Was this whole texting session over?

"What was that about?" Massie finally hissed.

"Just our clothes orders coming in," Claire said quickly, hoping the alpha would buy the white lie. Alicia gave her a "good job" stare. Claire returned it happily.

"_Clothes_ _orders_?" Massie's ear dropped to her right shoulder. "Clothes orders for and from what?"

"Clothes orders for us from Ralph Lauren," Claire nodded. "We bought new short shorts and sunglasses."

"Yeah," Kristen was quick to agree, attempting to look useful.

"Since when did you have enough money to buy clothes from Ralph, _Kuh_-laire?" Massie's eyes scanned the three girl's faces for any look that proved they were lying, but they gave nothing away. All looked innocent and beautiful, as always, "And without _me_?"

"It was a last minute thing," Kristen blurted, waving her hand like it was nothing important.

"And I paid for Claire," Alicia chimed in. "But it was under her name so she got the text, too."

"Hmmm," Massie continued to study the girls, and then sighed with defeat. She'd have to believe them… for now.

"Anyway," Claire muttered, and then raised her voice. "What was the thing going on about Skye?"

"Oh, yeah," Massie smiled gratefully at Claire, who smiled back, and then continued. "She asked me to go to her High School party this Saturday!"

All the girls squealed, but hushed down when all the LBR's nearby eyed them with anger/envy. They began to silent-squeal, their smiles genuine.

"OMG; what am I going to wear!?" Alicia began fluffing her hair, thinking about all the possibilities. Maybe Miu Miu with a clash of Calvin? Or maybe Ralph all the way? Or maybe Gucci? Gucci _and_ Calvin?

"I'm going to wear a miniskirt to show off my toned legs," Kristen began clapping, her body bouncing up and down with joy.

"I don't know what to wear…" Claire pouted.

Massie held up her palm, silently requesting silence. The girls were quick to obey.

"I was the only one invited," Massie said, lowering her hand. She widened her amber eyes at the girls as if to say "Sorry." She didn't exactly want them there, anyway; this was an alpha party, and beta's at an alpha party=LBR.

"What?" Alicia gasped. "Couldn't you take us anyway? Skye doesn't make the ru-"

"Sorry," Massie pouted, her voice oozing "_Doesn't it suck to be you_" vibes. Alicia's whole body was building up with so much anger that not even tightening her fists held it back.

"But, Massie, did she say only you were invited? We're the PC; I thought we were in this to-"

"Excuse me, _Ew_-licia, but are you an alpha?" Massie widened her eyes at her, tilting her head slightly to the right."

"No, but-"

"Then don't try to get down with the alphas," Massie narrowed her amber eyes. "Let me handle this, '_kay_?"

That was it. Alicia Rivera was tired of being second place. Tired of standing in the sidelines, letting alphas step all over her with their designer shoes. Tired of lagging behind a self-centered, _bitchy_ girl who obviously didn't care about her friends. It was time for this half Spanish, half American girl to take the lead, leaving _Assie_ in the dust.

"Alright," Alicia smiled, crossing her arms. "I'll let _you_ handle this."

Kristen and Claire gasped, looking at Alicia as if she had two heads. But, Alicia had a plan hatching in her head. And it was guaranteed to make her alpha. _Without_ Massie's help.


	15. o15

**Starbucks**

**Westchester Mall**

**2:45 P.M.**

**FEBRUARY 23rd, 2009**

Alicia fixed her oversized black and gold RL sunglasses over her eyes as she stood outside the Westchester mall Starbucks. She was a little nervous about making an impression alpha-worthy to the girls, and had to take a few cleansing breaths before entering. Would this make her or break her? Would they accept her plan? Would they accept her as their alpha? Would they side with Massie again? Do they even _think_ she's alpha material?

_ Alright, Leesh, it's your time to shine. Let them know that you're here for them and not for your own popularity reasons like Massie. Let's do this!_

Alicia charged into the Starbucks, her heart thumping to the beat of the country music that came from the speakers inside. Her alpha battery charged from the envious looks of girls looking at her long, oil slicked toned legs, and designer Miu Miu wedges. _She could do this_!

Dylan sat alone in the back of the giant Starbucks, spinning a straw around in her mocha cup, looking a bit upset. Alicia put on her best _I'm-the-best-alpha-in-the-world_ smile and sat down across from the depressed redhead, crossing her legs gracefully.

"Leesh!" Dylan exclaimed as her best friend arrived. She smiled back, loving the Spanish beauty's confident grin. Her red hair was piled up in a tight ballerina bun on top of her head, and she work black on black Juicy sweats. She was _ah_-viously mourning from the whole "Out of the PC" situation. But, Alicia had another idea.

"What's up, Dyl," Alicia said as she raised her hand, motioning for immediate table assistance. A waiter quickly rushed up with a notepad in his hand, not because it was his job, but because she was _hawt_.

"What can I get you?" The male waiter asked, his dark blue eyes pinned on Alicia's oil slicked legs.

"A hot mocha with extra cream and chocolate shavings, please," Alicia said without looking at him, but snapped her fingers, showing that she acknowledged his presence. It was a total alpha move, and Dylan looked impressed by it.

"Right away, ma'm," the waiter took off, taking no time in creating her drink. Alicia tapped her French-mani'd fingers against the circular oak table before meeting Dylan's droopy heavily lined emerald eyes.

"So, Leesh, what's the plan," Dylan rubbed her left eye, a black mascara smudge forming underneath it. "I need to know this before I go nuts."

"Of _cuh_-orse you do, but wait one second," Alicia raised her index finger. "I'll tell you after I get my drink and-"

"_Leesh_!" Kristen came running in, wearing super short denim RL short shorts, a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath, white Jimmy Choo kitten heels, and black Coach sunglasses on top of her head. Her blonde hair was wavy and hung right above her barely-there boobs.

Dylan quickly looked up, her eyes practically popping out of her eye sockets. "What is _she_ doing here? She's in the _Pissy_ Committee."

"The _shitty_ Committee," Alicia joked.

"The ass-_kissy_ Committee," Dylan continued, laughing. Her eyes were now brighter than previously. Alicia allowed herself to laugh along with the joke, even though she felt slightly bad from doing so.

"What's so funny?" Kristen bottom lip drooped, obviously not liking being out of the joke. She took a seat beside Alicia, crossing her legs like how the Spanish beauty had hers.

"Nothing; just a few jokes, that's all," Alicia shrugged it off like it was nothing. She then leaned forward in her seat with her elbows on the table and her chin in the palm of her hands. Dylan and Kristen followed her lead.

"So why _is_ she here, Leesh," Dylan swung her head towards the blonde, who looked wide-eyed at her in an accusing way.

"She's in on the plan," Alicia nodded. Kristen nodded along with her, hopeful that Dylan would now accept her.

"Why do _you_ want to be in on the plan?" Dylan sneered at Kristen. "Last time I checked, you were on Massie's _good_ side, not bad."

"Because," Kristen widened her aqua blue eyes. "I kind of have this problem."

Alicia smiled, gloating that she knew something no one did yet.

"What?" Dylan twirled a loose strand of red hair around her index finger.

"I'm crushing on Massie's crush," Kristen muttered.

"And she'll get _crushed_ if Massie finds out about _her_ crush," Alicia added in. Kristen glared at her, showing that she didn't need any help in explaining. Alicia shrugged innocently.

"_What_?" Dylan widened her eyes. "Who's Massie's crush?"

Alicia leaned forward even more, expecting Dylan to freak if she found out. She was so into the conversation that she didn't notice the male waiter putting her mocha down in front of her. This was getting too good to ignore.

"Dempsey's Massie's crush," Kristen said under her breath, but Dylan heard it as clear as if she were screaming it to her.

"I knew it!" Dylan pounded the table, knocking her half empty mocha cup over. Its contents spilled onto the floor, but she ignored the mess she had made. She was too shocked to even think twice. "I knew Massie liked Dempsey! It was _so_ obvious!"

"Massie likes _Dempsey_?" A voice asked.

All three girls froze, knowing that it was social suicide if the person who just asked that was from OCD. They all slowly turned around (Besides Dylan, who could just look up and see), and caught eyes with Claire Lyons.

"Clare!" Kristen slapped her hand against her heart. "You scared me to death!"

"Me too," Alicia muttered, her speeding heart returning to its regular pace. Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Sorry," Claire smiled, taking a seat on the other side of Alicia. "So, what's the plan?"

"Lean in," Alicia looked around with her wide chocolate eyes before leaning forward again. All the other girls did the same. "First of all, we all have to still pretend to be Massie's BFF's. That way one of us can steal Massie's phone and figure out the time, date, and address of Skye's party-"

"Why would we need that?" Claire interrupted her eyes wide with innocence.

Alicia rolled her eyes at Kristen and Dylan, who pretended they knew what she meant even though they didn't. "So we can crash the party and steal Massie's limelight. If Skye thinks we're cooler than her than we get bonus points."

"Should I have my Mom cover the party?" Dylan asked with a smile. "Y'know, like a 'High School Party-smash down' type of report? I can tell her to take shots mostly of us dancing with High school boys and with Skye."

"Perf!" Kristen clapped her hands. "That sounds _great_!"

"Sure," Alicia shrugged, slightly annoyed that Kristen thought she could call the shots. "Anyway, we completely pretend that Massie isn't with us. And then, after the party, Kristen dates Dempsey-"

Kristen gasped. "But that's going against the PC boyfast!"

"We're no longer in the PC," Claire nodded, speaking for Alicia. "After this, anyway," Alicia nodded, satisfied that Claire took the words right out of her mouth.

"Ahhh…" Kristen nodded, and then smiled. "Okay!"

"And Dylan dates Derrick-"

"_EhmaGawd_, yay!" Dylan clapped her hands together.

"-And Claire, you try to date Cam again," Alicia nodded at Claire. Claire nodded back, her smile wide and genuine. "And, I'll continue to date Josh."

"What will be our clique name?" Kristen asked.

"The NPC, of course," Alicia smiled. "The New Pretty Committee. Massie's nothing without us."

"Are we going to give Massie back these charm bracelets?" Claire asked, flicking the bracelet around her thin wrist.

"Given," Alicia nodded. All three girls cheered, completely satisfied with the decision at hand. Operation make-Massie-a-LBR has come and Alicia was ready to lead with an iron fist. A French mani'd one, actually.

**Skye Hamilton's High School party**

**A Westchester neighborhood**

**4:12 P.M.**

**MARCH 1rst, 2009**

Isaac pulled up into Skye's 1 mile long circular driveway. Silver, black, and red sport cars practically filled up the whole driveway, which proved this party to be alpha to the max. Massie fixed her rare Dior oversized gold and black sunglasses over her heavily lined amber eyes and sighed peacefully. Thanks to her over 100-day old purple hair streak, she had unlimited access to anything fabulous, and these 5 year waiting-list glasses proved it. It was time to prove to Skye and to all the High Schoolers who came that Massie was not only an 8th grade OCD alpha, she was a _Westchester_ alpha.

Her toned, tanned legs practically popped with the dark brown Teen Vogue miniskirt, and looked cuh-yoot with her knee high black Jimmy Choo lace up boots with 4-inch heels. On her torso she was wearing a black v-neck tube topped that showed off her curves and small A-cups (she wore a push-up bra to make it seem fuller, for the boys of _cuh_-orse), and around her neck was a oversized brown bow, to add a daring flare. She fluffed her curled chestnut brown hair, making sure her newly-done Carmel highlights popped with her amber eyes. Yes; she was ready to make a statement. Massie Block was to show today that she, 8th grade alpha, is beyond perfect.

"We're here Massie," Isaac looked back at her, smiling slightly. She narrowed her eyes at him, even though he could not see it, and then grabbed her limited edition brown Jimmy Choo tote bag and stepped out of the Range Rover.

"Meet you back here at 3:00 A.M," Massie said, and then slammed the door with her French Mani'd hand before he could protest about her being at the party so late. Once Isaac drove off, she took the chance to look up at the brick 4-story estate, and scowl. There was a pink helicopter that was dusted in gold shimmer with Skye's name in cursive on the roof, and balloons hung off of it. _Ah_-bviously a present.

She scowled, jealousy creeping up on her. _She_ never got a helicopter for a present. And a cute mini one, at that. Finally gathering her inner strength, Massie began to charge solo towards a red carpet that snaked around to the back of the house. It was covered in gold glitter, leading the alpha to where the party really was.

The closer she got the harder her heart thumped in her ears, and the louder 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga became. She was ready to party; her smiling glossy lips told everyone who could see her so. The moment was perfect, and Massie Block was ready to grab it and take it for a ride.

She finally reached all the way around the house, and she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. There were a bunch of purple and pink gold-dusted chairs sitting in rows in front of a _humungous_ pink stage. The seats were filled with High School girls and boys, whom were watching Skye and the DSL daters dance to the Lady Gaga song in perfect rhythm. On the patio that led in Skye's house were rows and rows of sweets and food available for anyone to eat. There were also tables of presents stacked up high on top of them. A DJ sat in behind a table next to the stage, playing the song and added his own flare to it. Skye's parents sat in the very front row of the chairs, smiling proudly as Skye, who looked absolutely beautiful, danced and shook her butt for the boys and girls who couldn't stop staring at her.

Massie, unsure of what to do, carried herself to a seat in the back, and just stared. Skye was wearing one purple one pink leg warmers and arm warmers. Around her tiny waist was a purple tutu, and she wore latex gold tights underneath it, that showed off her dancing, toned legs. She also wore a purple halter top with puffy sleeves and a giant black belt around her stomach. Skye's hair was in a high ponytail that swung as she swung her head in time to the pumping music, and as always, she wore a tangle of gold necklaces and bangles. She looked _perfect_.

The DSL daters finally stopped dancing, and everyone roared in screaming and applauds. Skye did a happy, graceful spin in her gold flats, and then bowed three times. Her mother quickly took the stage in her 4-inch stilettos, and handed the mini purple microphone to Skye.

"Thank you guys for coming!" Skye did her best queen wave, and the group roared into applauds again. Once they finally stopped, Skye continued. "As you know, I got into Alpha Academy, the best academy for the best of the best girls, and I'm doing _great_," she brushed some buttery blonde strands from her sweaty face, "so I decided to come back to Westchester to celebrate it! Thank you guys for coming and most of you for giving me gifts to celebrate it! Have fun!"

A remix of 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga boomed from seemingly invisible surround sound stereos. Everybody began to get up and dance, talking in their own groups. Massie slowly stood up, not sure, yet again, of what to do. She felt like a total LBR without any friends to chat to, especially that everybody at the party had their own cliques.

Skye jumped off the stage, and the DSL daters went their separate ways to chat with _ah_-dorable HS boys. But, _ah_-viously Skye had other ideas. She charged straight towards Massie, her tiffany-box blue eyes glued ahead as she made her way, one flat-covered foot in front of the other.

Massie fixed the sunglasses over her amber eyes properly to make sure Skye didn't know she was staring at her leg warmers in envy. She hooked her Jimmy Choo tote bag strap over her shoulder a few times, and then stood tall, grabbing her iPhone and clicking it on to look busy. She could nawt nawt _nawt_ let Skye know she was friendless and lonely at one of the best parties of the _year_.

"Mahhhh-seeeee; you came!" Skye opened her arms wide and smiled with her pillowy lips and bright eyes as she pulled the 8th grade alpha in a friendly embrace. Something was up. But, since Massie was friendless and looked like a total LBR just standing around, Massie hugged her back, smiling too to seem as if they were BFFs. Even though they so were _nawt_.

"I made room in my schedule to make it," Massie said, trying to look so totally uninterested, even though she felt jumpy and jittery inside.

"Where are your _leetle_ 8th grade friends," Skye asked as she pulled away, widening her blue eyes and dropping her right ear to her shoulder. "Last time I checked, you always hang out with those non-Alphas."

The comment stung like a bee, but Massie was ready to sting back like a mistakenly dropped hot comb on a hand. "This is an Alpha party, right, Skye?" She widened her eyes back.

Skye pit her puffy bottom lip and nodded slowly, looking as if she heard this one a million times before.

"Then why would you think I would bring _them_?" Massie narrowed her amber eyes and put her hands on her hips. Skye tossed her head back and cackled. Massie felt slightly bad about being so rude to them, but she held her head high. They so were _nawt_ alphas anyway.

"Well, even to alpha parties you bring those _losers_," Skye did a small spin on the heels of her feet and then put her hands gracefully on her hips. "Now, c'mon, we have some catching up to do."

Skye walked past Massie, their shoulders brushing against each other. Massie spun around, but kept her Jimmy Choo covered-boots still on the grassy lawn, refusing to listen to anyone, even if it is a HS alpha.

"Are you coming or _nawt_?" Skye asked without turning around, still walking onto the patio and opening the sliding glass door. Massie inhaled sharply, and then followed, knowing she had no choice.

Massie took a seat on Skye's fluffy duvet covered bed, her amber eyes scanning the huge bedroom. Skye had just finished taking a quick shower, and was now moisturizing and dressing in her private bathroom. Massie looked a little upset, and she had a reason to be. She sat there for almost 30 minutes like an LBR, waiting for Skye to finish getting dressed, and she could wait no longer.

"Hurry up, Skye," Massie huffed. "Time is money."

"And I'm worth all the time in the world," Skye stepped out, her hair perfectly tousled into cute curls and waves, and her eyes lightly lined with gray eyeliner. She wore a purple mini skirt with gold tights, 4-inch pink Gucci wedges with purple leg warmers a bit over them, a slouchy pink off-the-shoulder cashmere sweater-dress and a diamond encrusted tiara on her head. She was immediately 11.9 out of 10.

Massie scowled, wishing she wore her wide-legged cargos instead. Why did Skye always have to look so _perfect_? Why did Massie actually have to try _hard_ to look good, and even then she didn't compare to _Skye_ _Hamilton_?

"What do you want?" Massie hissed, her patience waning. Skye just smiled, tapping her French mani'd index finger against her lips.

"I want… a _kiss_," She said, her pillowy lips curling upwards.

Massie gasped, her amber eyes wide. "Um, Skye, what has gotten in-"

"Nawt from _you_!" Skye huffed, stomping her heels against her tanned carpet. "From that cuh-_yoot_ kid who's in your school!"

"You want to kiss a… _8__th_ grader?" Massie smiled. This was too good. "And which one? There are too many _cuh_-yoot boys in my school to know."

Skye smiled. "The one who came back from Africa; he may be in 8th grade, but I'll totally get extra points for dating _him_," she spun around in her heels, "I saw him one afternoon as I took my daily walk. And I heard he was big news in your _leetle_ Middle School."

"_Dempsey_!?" Massie gasped her eyes wide. No way was she going to let Skye take her soon to be BF, and no way was sh-

"Yes; _him_," Skye continued to smile as if the name brought back perfect memories.

"No," Massie stood up and narrowed her eyes. "No _way_."

"What?" Skye widened her eyes. "Do you like him or something?"

Massie's face contorted into a glare. "And what if I do?"

"_Perfect_," Skye smiled. "Make the best alpha get him first." She extended her hand for a handshake, but Massie slapped her hand away.

"Go back to your stupid Alpha Academy Island and leave BOCD boys _ah_-lone," and with that Massie began to leave, but Skye's cool and collected voice cut her off.

"I'm warning you Massie," Skye muttered. "If you don't help me I'll make sure your rein as alpha in BOCD is _no_ more."

"You'll never be able to do that while you're at Alpha Academy," Massie grinned at Skye's dead threat.

"I won't?" Skye widened her eyes, only angering Massie greater. "But I know how to." She motioned to the window, her smile as wide as her eyes.

Massie slowly turned around in her boots, and slowly made her way to the window, looking down. And then she gasped. Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen were all walking into the party dressed their best and smiling. What were they _doing_ here!? And why with _Ew_-lan!?

"I see you tensing up," Skye giggled from behind her. "What's wrong little Maah-seee? Shocked to see your friends here, because I so d-"

Massie took off running out of the room, despite her super tall heels. She needed to set them straight, and _quick_. _Ah_-viously Alicia had something to do with this, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She pushed the sliding patio glass door open with her sweaty palm, leaving a sweat print on the glass, but she so totally did _nawt_ care. Alicia, _Ew_-lan, _Kuh_-laire, and Kristen were going to get it _bad_. As soon as she made it to them she was going to grab Alicia by her long black ponytail and bring her big-boobed body to the g-

Suddenly a camera crew came running into the party, one of them practically knocking Massie to her grassy social death. They all began setting up their equipment at lightening pace, and Merri-Lee Marvil came running up with a mic in her hand, her best professional smile in place.

"John, hurry up with that camera; we're live in 3!" Merri-Lee barked to a sweaty, hairy man in black. He gave a small nod, and then began setting a foot or two in front of her, the red light on the big black camera slowly growing stronger.

"_Ohmuhgud_, what's _this_!?" Skye came running out of her house, being quick to fix her hair. "Paparazzi? A TV show? At _my_ party!?" A bunch of HS kids stopped chatting and dancing, all rushing to stand nearby Skye for the cameras.

"This is unexpected….?" Mrs. Hamilton said as she stepped out onto the patio, holding a silver tray with dinner rolls and champagne flutes on top. Mr. Hamilton walked out beside her, wrapping an arm around her small waist.

"Here we go in 3…2…." The man behind the camera motioned for Merri-Lee to begin talking.

"Hello, America," Merri-Lee sing-songed, "And welcome back to The Daily Grind! Here we are at one of the biggest High School parties of the year, celebrating Skye Hamilton and her admission to Alpha Academy, one of the best Academy's in the whole world! And here's Skye!" She motioned towards Skye to come closer, and the alpha immediately obeyed.

"Hello America!" Skye giggle-waved. Massie sat up, suddenly having an urge to barf all over the camera crew. "I'm Skye Hamilton, and this is my party!" A bunch of kids came running up behind her, jumping and cheering and screaming loudly.

Merri-Lee smiled politely. "And, of course, I owe this report all to my daughter and her friends, Dylan!" She pulled her daughter into the shot, smiling for cameras that came up to snap their pictures.

Alicia, Kristen, and Claire all jumped up next to Skye and Merri-Lee, doing peace signs and smiling magnificently. Massie's heart jumped at the sight. Did the PC do this so _she_ could be on TV? Did they really come just for _her_!?

Massie's heart soared as she jumped up to run into the shot. She rushed over to take a place next to Alicia, but the Spanish Beauty casually hip-bumped the 8th grade alpha out of the way, sending her back to the ground with a small screech. Just as quickly as her heart had soared, it had died.

"We'll come back after the break for interviews of Skye's parents! See you there!" Merri-Lee, the PC, and Skye all waved until the camera finally died.

"Let's get shots of inside the house," Merri-Lee barked. "Let's go, go, _go_!" All the men began grabbing their equipment and ran in the house along with Merri-Lee. The party quickly resumed.

"DEEEE-LAAAN AND CREW!" Skye shouted happily, wrapping her long arms around the PC minus Massie. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
"It was my idea," Alicia giggled, returning the hug with greater intensity than the others. The PC giggle-nod-agreed.

"Well, thank you all!" Skye jumped back, doing a happy spin. "This is the best party _ever_!"

The PC and Skye all giggled like they were BFFs while Massie crossed her arms and narrowed her amber eyes. How _dare_ they take over the social scene! How _dare_ Alicia push her out of the shot! How _dare_ they pretend like she didn't even exist! And how _dare_ they even show up with _Dylan_!

"Um, Alicia, one sec _puh_-lease?" Massie asked, pulling her aside and placing her hands on her hips. "Am I a fatty chocolate cake?"

"Um, _no_?" Alicia asked, still kind of watching Skye giggle-chat with the remaining PC.

"Then why are you shoving me aside like last years Sevens?" Massie hissed, slapping the Spanish beauty's arm. "What's up with you?"

"Um, Massie, are you Lycra?" Alicia asked, a bit loud so the PC and Skye could hear. All of them whipped their blemish free faces towards the battle.

"_No_!" Massie hissed, not in the mood for her clever comebacks to be used against herself.

"Then why do you always hold everybody back?" Alicia hissed back, placing her own hands on her hips and moving her head forward like a chicken mid-peck. Massie did the same thing, narrowing her amber eyes in addition.

Skye and the PC giggled behind their palms, only making Massie angrier.

"Alicia; are you Nina in my bedroom closet?" Massie asked.

"No," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you ripping off of my m-"

"Already heard this before, except said in a different way," Alicia raised her palm to Massie's face.

Massie slapped her hand away. "What is up with you _Ew_-Licia Fannish wannabe?"

"What is up with _you_, _Assie_ backstabber FATS-diagnosed LBR?"

Massie gasped. "I am _nawt_ diagnosed with Fallen Alpha Trauma Syndrome!" Her roots practically burned from all the pressure of being held inside of her. She just wanted to _rip_ that slouch halter gray minidress off of Alicia's dancer body and feed it to the designer-hungry LBRs nearby.

"Are we still having the boyfast Massie?" Alicia asked as she widened her chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" Massie looked taken from surprise. "Yes, _why_?"

"Because you don't _act_ like it," Dylan chimed in. "You _ah_-viously like _Dempsey_!"

"_Dempsey_?" Skye widened her blue eyes, and then snapped her fingers. "That's right! She told me she did upstairs in my bedroom!"

Claire, Kristen, Alicia, and Massie all gasped. Dylan just smiled proudly, flipping her straightened red hair over her shoulder.

Massie's rosy cheeks burned from humiliation and rage. What was going _awn_? And why was her sight blurring?

"Well, that settles it, NPC," Alicia looked back at the other girls with a small grin on her lips, and then looked right into Massie's amber eyes. "We're done with the boyfast, your lycra-ways, and the _PC_!"

At the same time, all the girls slipped off their charm bracelets, dropped it on the grass, and stepped on it with their designer high-heels. Massie knew what the bracelets felt like-broken and ruined on the inside _and_ outside.

"So Massie is this so called 'LBR' now?" Skye asked, tilting her head to the right. "What does that mean?"

"Loser Beyond Repair," Kristen stated with a grin, feeling as if she were free and jittery. And she _so_ was. No more hiding her Dempsey-crush! She was free to share it with the world!

"Fine!" Massie screamed her amber eyes burning and glassy with anger-tears. "I was so over your non-alpha ways anyway!" She stomped her foot, and spun around to leave, but a voice stopped her mid-step.

"You're not an alpha, anyway, _Massie_!" A voice called. Massie slowly turned around to see an angry Claire looking back at her. "I can't believe I called someone like _you_ my friend. You abused me and took advantage of me, Massie."

Now the tears were falling, and the 8th grade alpha couldn't stop them. They dripped on her shirt and smeared her eyeliner and mascara. Even Claire was in on this; ruining her reputation almost immediately. "Fine; I'm_ GONE!_"

"Since Massie is this 'LBR' now, she'll look bad at my party," Skye shrugged like she had no choice of what she was about to do. "_SECURITY_! TAKE THIS LBR _OFF_ OF MY PROPERTY!"

Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen all looked wide-eyed, their glossy mouths hung open. Massie was never kicked out of a party before. And so _suddenly_, too.

Before Massie could react, two muscular men all dressed in black grabbed her by her wrists and tugged her back around the house and to the driveway, where they let go of her and commanded her to call her parents or driver before they called the police for trespassing.

Massie waited until they were gone until she slipped her iPhone out of her pocket and tapped the screen, despite the tears falling onto it. She could _nawt_ believe this was happening. She hoped to _Gawd_ this was some kind of dream, and she'd wake up friends with all the girls again. But she didn't see that happening. Her dreams of being alpha forever were shattered. And just like _that_.


	16. o16

**The café**

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**11:42 P.M.**

**MARCH 3rd, 2009**

After a morning of not saying anything to Claire in the Isaac carpool and not receiving any texts from the ex-PC in 1rst and 2nd period, Massie felt _ravenous_; like she could eat anything up in her way. She _click-clacked_ her way to the café, still looking fabulous in her purple halter top with blue wooly short shorts, black stockings, and purple Jimmy Choo slouchy 2-inch ankle-boots.

She pressed her moisturized palm to the cool glass café doors, bracing herself to saunter in solo. What would the LBRs say? Would they think she was an LBR, despite her non stop confidence and beauty? Would they laugh? Would they stare like they always did? Or would they gossip about why Massie Block was walking in alone, without the ex-PC beside her.

Massie shook her head side to side furiously, her glossy side ponytail swinging quickly. No, no, no. Even without the ex-PC, Massie Block was still number one. She was still an alpha. She was still confident. She was still perfect. And she didn't need the ex-PC to make her who she was. She was _always_ like this, and she just needed to realize it no matter what. And that was why she needed to hold her head up and find a new group of BFFs. Ones who would appreciate her through thick and thin. Ones who would worship her style, beauty, ideas, and most of all-_commands_. If she could find 4 friends just like _that_, then maybe her life would be complete and she would be on top again.

Here she came-Massie Block. And she was still ready to take OCD by storm, friends or _nawt_. Massie pushed open the doors at that single thought, charging in like she still had the ex-PC beside her, making her shine even greater. As usual, LBRs stared, but something just didn't feel right. They were looking at her, but the envy-stares that once covered their faces like a mask suddenly morphed into glares and whispers. Was she really losing her touch? Was Massie Block really now just an LBR with style?

She hooked her blue Prada tote bag straps over her thin shoulders and continued to walk to table 18, except with not much confidence as previously. She just wasn't feeling it, and the sight of her table full with the ex-PC and Briarwood boys just didn't make it feel any better.

Once Massie arrived at her completely taken up table, she placed her hands on her hips and scowled down at them, narrowing her amber eyes so much that you could hardly see them. "What is this? Has the Da Cr-_EW_ come to sit at my table with the ex-PC LBRs?"

Derrick, Josh, Olivia, Kristen, Claire, Dylan, Dempsey, and Alicia all looked up at her, confused at the new guest.

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but Alicia stood up and put her palm up. "It's okay, Claire, I'll take care of this LBR."

Claire nodded and continued to eat silently, thoughts of Cam plaguing her mind.

"What do you want LBR?" Alicia asked, feeling so powerful right now. She glared at Massie like she actually was another LBR coming up to talk to them.

"Um, I don't know, maybe THIS IS _MY_ TABLE!" Massie shouted. Some LBRs started to stare.

"Go do some guys or something," Derrick said, rolling his brown eyes. "'Cause everyone knows you're a _SLUT_!" The table busted into hysterics, and Massie felt her cheeks go hot.

"This is no longer your table, _Massie_," Alicia said as she caught her breath from laughing so hard. "Go sit with Strawberry and Kori or something and leave us alphas _ah_-lone."

No freaking way was Massie going to take this from a Fannish LBR. No way was she going to stand for this. No way was she going to be treated like chocolate cake in Skye Hamilton's fridge-forgotten and alone.

Just as Massie was about to lunge at Alicia with all her strength a flying hotdog covered in ketchup smacked her in the face and fell onto her shirt, and then onto the ground. Table 18 busted into hysterics again, and Massie just felt like crying.

"Who threw this!?" She screamed, stepping back from the nasty food on the ground, but nobody confessed. "_WHO THREW THIS_!?" Tears began spilling down her cheeks, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and took off running like an LBR, tripping slightly in her heels before kicking open the café doors and running out as fast as her legs could take her.

**Ex-Tiffany Trailers**

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**11:56 P.M.**

**MARCH 3rd, 2009**

She didn't know how she did it, but Massie made it around BOCD and to the busted white trailers behind the school, still furiously wiping her tears away despite her smudging makeup. A flock of birds quickly flew out of her way as she circled one of the white trailers, _ah_-viously sensing her inner turmoil.

With a loud _plop!_ Massie landed on her butt behind the trailer and tugged her knees up to her ketchup-covered chest. The memory of behind kicked out of Skye's party, and from her own table made tears fill her amber eyes again. One by one they began to fall again, and Massie just let it. She sobbed and sobbed and wiped her nose and rubbed her eyes until her face was all red and her eyes were bloodshot. Soon no more tears fell and no matter how hard she tried to make them fall she could _nawt_. This kind of stuff never happened to alphas! So why did it have to happen to _her_? She probably even lost _Dempsey_ from her French mani'd grasp after her crying session in the whole cafeteria!

Now she had to face it. She was an LBR. An LBR times 1,000,000. And nothing she could do at this moment could stop it. But how did _Ew_-licia get her spot? And why _her_!? What was it about the Fannish LBR that made _her_ suddenly the hero, banishing Massie Block from table 18 forever? Was it her big boobs? Her exotic looks? Her ability to gossip? Her love for Ralph Lauren? Whatever it was Massie need to overcome and come up on top again and prove to BOCD that she's no crying LBR. She was Massie Block-the alpha that everybody loved to hate and all the boys wanted to date.

"I'm _nawt_ an LBR, I'm _nawt_ an LBR, I'm _nawt_ an LBR," Massie muttered to herself, trying to lift her alpha spirits, but nothing worked. She was still a ketchup-covered crying LBR sitting behind the nasty white trailers.

"What happened to _you_?" A small boy voice asked, and Massie froze. Who found her here? Was it Dempsey or Josh or worse-_Derrick_!?

"Go away!" Massie slipped off her designer hand bag and tossed it in the general direction of the voice, refusing to look up. She heard the bag hit against something and then fall to the ground, but she still did _nawt_ look up. She couldn't let anybody see her like this.

"Why?" The voice was now kind of laughing. "It's not like I'm going to tell anybody."

Massie couldn't help but giggle at the cuh-_yoot_ voice. Maybe there were still LBR-appreciating people in BOCD. Maybe she could actually stand to her feet and command control again with the help of this boy.

She slowly looked up, and then choked on her spit. It was Cam Fisher, the gay LBR. He was holding a tray of Subway and looking down at her with his different colored eyes, his thick black hair _ah_-dorably disheveled. Massie quickly looked away. No way was she going to lower her already low social status by talking to a gay person. No way.

"What do you want?" Massie sniffed as she wiped the back of her hand against her nose. She ran her fingers through her now messy chestnut locks and lowered her amber eyes to her designer boots.

"What happened in the cafeteria?" Cam asked. "I heard laughing as I passed by, and now you're here, crying." His voice was strangely not harsh or mean, despite all the cruel things she's done to him. He sounded kind and understanding.

"I was kicked out of my table by _Ew_-Licia, the ex-PC, and your old friends," Massie said to her heels. She couldn't stand the humiliation that was churning in her empty stomach. She had forgotten to eat, but right now consumption wasn't on her mind. Payback was.

"_Ah_-licia, you mean?" Cam slowly took a seat beside her, placing the tray of food by her feet. Massie stared at the tray, wondering if this was some kind of peace offering. Her fingers slowly reached out to the sub, and soon she was tearing into it, suddenly ravenous.

"No," Massie giggled between big bites. "_Ew_-licia." Both quietly laughed to themselves at the joke, and then an awkward silence hung over their heads. The two looked around nervously, their eyes darting around for any distraction. Was this what a newfound crush felt like?

"So, um…" Massie said, scrambling to find a conversation. She suddenly felt remorseful for all she had done to Cam. She practically ruined his life, and the pain of doing so clenched at her already oozing heart. "I'm…um…._sorry_ for what I did to break you and _Kuh_-laire apart." It was hard to get the apology out, because alphas _never_ apologize, but right now she felt they needed it.

Cam stayed silent, picking at his cuticles with his jagged fingernails. Massie slowly looked at him with her amber eyes, and couldn't help but stare. What was so cuh-_yoot_ about his different colored eyes and messy black hair? She suddenly realized why she had such a big crush on him back in 7th grade; he was _hawt_.

"You're, um…forgiven?" Cam replied, not sounding very convincing at all. And then he looked straight into her eyes, causing her forehead to barf sweat. "Look, Massie, I'm really _not_ gay. I'm really _honestly_ saying the truth when I say that it was Derrick's idea to lift me up and kiss me. Sure, I had a little bit of feelings for him before that had happened, and yes, we kissed in the detention room once, but I truly thought about all that had happened, and I now realize that….that…."

Massie continued to stare, her eyes urging him to continue. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, feeling the need to do so.

"…That I only did all of that because I really missed Claire," Cam sighed. "And I felt so upset, and I guess because of her I went to Derrick."

"I…believe you," Massie said, the whole situation slowly clicking in her head. So Cam really _wasn't_ gay? And it was just because of _Kuh_-laire?

"You do?" Cam asked, looking deep into her understanding amber eyes. "_Really_?" His eyes seemed to charge straight into hers, attempting to pull the truth out for all to see.

"Yes," Massie nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip. "I do. So, can we _puh_-lease make up and call this whole feud quits? Because I'm tired of losing friends." She lifted her pinky finger up, and widened her eyes.

"Me too," Cam sighed happily, putting his pinky finger in hers. They slowly swung them side to side, staring deep into one another's eyes, smiling joyfully.

"Now, back to business," Massie removed her pinky finger and stood up, her alpha battery recharging. "I still need to figure out who spread a rumor about me being a whore." She put her hands on her hips and breathed heavily, her amber eyes narrowing and darkening. "And once I do, that loser it going to g-"

"Dempsey did," Cam said, standing up along with her.

Massie's hands barfed sweat. Her heartbeat quickened. Her alpha battery died again. "_What_!?" Her head whipped towards Cam, her hair slapping him in the face. "_Dempsey_!?"

Cam lowered his gaze and nodded. "Yeah. He told me he did."

Massie gripped both of Cam's shoulders. "_Why_?" She suddenly felt like crying again. Even _Dempsey_ was against her!? What was going _awn_!?

"Um…" Cam looked away, wondering if he should really tell her the whole story. "Dempsey said he spread the rumor because he thought I didn't like you because of the things you did to me."

"Dempsey's a _really_ good friend," Massie huffed, turning away again. "To _you_, that is."

"He's so not my friend," Cam shook his head side to side. "Not anymore. Not after the BOCD soccer game a few weeks ago."

"What happened then?" Massie looked back at Cam.

Cam smiled sadly. "Even if I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Trust me, I will," Massie sat down, patting the spot beside her. "Now open like a can of beans and spill."

Cam slowly took the seat beside her, and began explaining the whole situation that night. And what had happened with his parents at dinner. And what had happened when he went to Derrick's house. And what happened after. And now what was going on. Massie sat through the whole thing, asking questions every now and then, and adding a few comments.

"That settles it, then," Massie smiled, and then put back up her pinky finger. "You, my partner in crime, and I are going to ruin these guys one by one. And I have the perfect plans." She smiled deviously.

"I'm so in," Cam let out a joyful sigh, ready for payback. He put his pinky finger in hers and swung it again. It was time.


	17. o17

** "Breakup and Makeup" the second story to "Betrayed" is coming right up. Thank you for reading! **

**I luh-v you guys!**

**The soccer field**

**Briarwood-Octavian Day School**

**4:58 P.M.**

**MARCH 3rd, 2009**

Derrick left the BOCD soccer locker rooms with a towel hung over his head. After a nice long shower after kicking a black and white soccer ball around, it felt nice just to walk around with the hot sun beating down onto his damp and freshly cleaned skin. It felt awkward not saying a word to Cam during the whole practice session, but he knew he'd soon get used to it. He needed some way to mend his broken heart after that whole situation in his bedroom, anyway.

"Hey, Derrick!" Cam suddenly rushed over to the boy after taking a quick shower, his smile unusually wide and genuine. "Hey, look, man, can we talk?"

Some boys nearby stared with confused glances, wondering why Derrick Harrington was talking to his molester, Cam Fisher. Ignoring the guys, Derrick slowly eyed Cam, raising a blonde eyebrow in confusion. "U-Um…_alright_?"

"My house at 5:30 today," Cam raised a hand-a strangely friendly gesture, and then took off jogging towards a silver Range Rover parked off to the side.

_Isn't that Massie's car_? Derrick asked himself, but then shook his head side to side. _No way would Cam ever want to talk to Massie. _

He watched for a quick moment as Cam jumped into the car, and then the car took off down the street. The windows were too tinted to see through them to see if Massie was in there, so he sighed and gave up. Maybe Cam got a new car or something.

"Derrick!" Dylan came running over, smiling madly. "Wanna drive home together or something? Kristen and Dempsey will be in there, too." She ran her fingers through her red locks, her smile still plastered onto her face.

"U-Um…" Derrick took the towel off of his head and smiled back. "Sure." _Yes_, the redhead was cute, and _yes_, she was hotter now that she kicked Massie Block out of her own clique, but he didn't feel connected to her like he thought love should feel like. She was a nice, awesome girl, but his heart was still somewhere else, wandering aimlessly with no one to love it back. Was it a bad idea to dump Massie Block? His mind always came back to her, despite all that they had gone through, and he wondered if his mind was telling him something. The whole Cam Fisher situation occurred because of a single thought about Massie, and that had ruined his friendship forever with him. Did that mean that loving Massie was a bad thing? His mind tossed and turned, fighting for a decision.

"Let's go," Dylan grabbed his hands, tugging him along with her. "Did you know Dempsey is going to ask Kristen out?" She giggled her emerald eyes wide and innocent. "I can't wait for them to date. She wanted to date him for like, ever, but Massie was always in the way."

Derrick nodded like he was listening, but the whole situation about Massie Block was still cramming itself in his brain. Maybe he should apologize to her… maybe then they could date again and his heart could find a new home. With Massie's. He suddenly felt jumpy and jittery. That's right. He was going to text her after he went to Cam's and pour his feelings out. Maybe, just maybe, then he'd have a chance with her.

**Cam's bedroom**

**A Westchester neighborhood**

**5:38 P.M.**

**MARCH 3rd, 2009**

Kristen sat next to Dempsey in Alicia's carpool, the smell of his post-soccer practice soap engulfing her nostrils and making her stupefied. Dempsey was holding her hand, talking about kisses and how he never had his first lip kiss yet, and Kristen was listening. Was this a signal that he wanted to kiss her? Was he trying to tell her something_? May daaayyyy_! It was _ah_-viously a sign from the Gawds that they were meant to be together. And _nuh_-thing was going to ruin this perfect moment.

Her phone suddenly vibrated, cutting her thoughts and Dempsey's sentence off. She smiled apologetically at him, and then flipped her phone open, selecting the SEND button with her thumb.

"Hullo?" Kristen asked as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, mellow, how are you doing with trying to get Dempsey to ask me out?" Layne asked through bites of something crunchy. _Ah_-viously her disgusting wheat cereal.

Kristen's heart stopped. Her palms grew sweaty. Her breathing picked up. How could she forget about her deal with Layne!? How could she once forget that she had to give her crush up to a girl with bad habits and cheap Salvation Army clothes!? She was so into getting Massie away from her crush that she had forgotten completely about Layne!

"_Hello_?" Layne asked, still crunching.

"Is everything alright?" Dempsey asked, sensing her distress. He squeezed her hand, but she removed it from his grip, not in the mood for crushing back.

She couldn't let Dempsey go again. No way was Kristen going to stand for this. She was an alpha, and when it came to moments like these, she was going to manipulate it. Like how Massie did to the PC with the boyfast. And how she was going to do it now.

"He said no," Kristen screeched into the phone. "He doesn't want to date you."

"_What_!?" Layne asked her crunching not evident anymore. Now her voice quivered like she was about to cry. "_Why_!?"

"Who?" Dempsey asked, leaning towards the phone, but Kristen pushed him aside. An alpha needed space to think and talk.

"He said he doesn't want to date a Salvation Army-wearing, LBR, theater nerd who's not man enough to ask him in person to date." She knew this was harsh times ten, but she just couldn't lose him again. She had gone through so much to get him for it all to crash down like this.

"FINE!" Layne screamed into the phone, and then the line went dead. Kristen sighed, closing her phone. Now it was time to break Dune's heart, which was going to be way harder than expected.

"Want a drink or something?" Cam asked, opening his mini fridge and tossing Skinny water to Derrick, who was seated on his bed. Derrick caught it, and popped open the cap, but he was still a bit weary about this whole thing. Why was Cam suddenly being so nice to him? What was up?

"So," Cam turned around with his own Skinny water, sitting beside his ex-BFF. His smile was still bright and innocent. "Look, can we please talk about this whole thing?" He suddenly looked serious and determined to set things straight.

"Um, yeah, what's up?" Derrick took a quick sip, and then placed the cap back on the water, not so thirsty anymore. Was he really trying to patch things up?

"First of all, I honestly do not like Dempsey," Cam ran his fingers through his thick black hair. "Honestly. He's the one who kissed me, and then you ran up and saw us. I really, _really_ don't like him."

Derrick processed this for a moment, eyeing the sincerity in the other boy's different colored eyes. "Alright; I believe you." How could he not? Cam look pretty serious about this, and he was so ready for second chances.

"And, I'm just sorry about everything I've said and done to hurt you," Cam put a hand on Derrick's thigh. "I was just… scared." His eyes were glassy, and he hung his head, refusing to look the other boy in the eyes.

"Scared of what?" Derrick as quietly, brushed shaggy bangs from his own chocolate eyes, and then lifted Cam's chin to stare into his eyes. Cam stared back into his eyes, tears looking as if they were about to fall at any moment.

"It's just that…I…I never had these kind of feelings before," Cam continued silently, and then his voice began to rise. "I was heartbroken from what had happened with me and Claire, and when you kissed me that night I became scared. I thought you didn't really mean that kiss and that you were going to…going to...," he swallowed, "t-tell everyone that I kissed you, and you kind of did, in a way. And then that time in detention, I… I felt really in love…not those kinds of phases that come and go, I mean, really, _really_ in love."

Derrick continued to stare into Cam's eyes, his heart bubbling up with joy. Maybe he didn't need Massie Block to rebuild his aching heart. Maybe the only person he needed right now was Cam Fisher, his best friend that had gone through everything with him. He really no longer cared that Cam was a guy, and that he'd be mocked and kicked around at school if they found out. All he really saw was a soon to be boyfriend, wanting somebody to love. He didn't need girls; he had one great guy right here.

"So… you'll go out with me?" Derrick asked his eyes wide and hopeful.

"I...I don't know," Cam gulped. "I'm scared. Just… Just tell me you love me. How much you really do. And why you really want to go out with me again. And maybe, just maybe, I'd date you."

Massie felt really uncomfortable hanging upside down on Cam's roof, positioning her Sony camera to capture the situation in the bedroom, but she knew she had to do it. If payback was a ball, she'd kick it all the way to space. And it really helped that Cam was an _ah_-mazing actor, and that the window was open, allowing every word to be captured in the film. This moment was perfect. After this Cam could use those acting skills and get Dempsey to confess, and then her master plan to leak it would fall into place. One by one she was going to ruin everybody's lives that ruined hers, and she was going to do it with an iron French mani'd fist. And Cam had promised to help her with a comeback, which meant in, alpha terms, destroying-the-ex-PC-and-getting-on-top-again.

She jumped out of her own thoughts as Derrick began kissing Cam, and couldn't help but just stare with a dropped jaw. Despite the blood rushing to her head, and the nauseating feeling of hanging upside down, Massie was sure she was seeing right. Never, not _ever_ in her life, did she think that Derrick Harrington would actually turn gay for _Cam Fisher_. She had never once expected _this_. It was like being friends with someone for 5 years, and then it turns out they had a crush on you the whole time. It was awkward _and_ shocking.

Massie held back a cackle as Cam struggled to get away, looking as if Derrick was the one attacking him in the first place.

"Wait, Derrick, stop!" Cam was now pushing Derrick's chest. Massie bit her glossy bottom lip, _nawt_ wanting to ruin the whole plan. "I think you need to go."

"Why?" Derrick blinked at him, confused that he was pushing him away. Didn't Cam say that he wanted him?

"I'm nervous now," Cam looked away. "Can we wait a little bit longer? I don't want to jump so quickly."

"Alright," Derrick decided to respect his wishes. They were both still mending from the whole feud, anyway, so why not give a guy a break. "I'll see you later then?"

"See you," Cam smiled at him. Derrick gave Cam one last once over, and then left the bedroom, nervousness zipping through his body.

Massie waited until Derrick was completely gone, and then leaped into the window. She dangled the camera, smiling proudly. "Perf! Now we can edit this and _bam_! We're done, done, and _done_!"

Cam sat up, smiling like a proud mother. "_Yes_! Thanks, Massie!" He jumped up and pulled her into a bear hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Massie felt crush bolts traveling up her spine. Why was Cam so cute? "You were a good actor," she began talking once Cam let go of her. "Where'd you learn? I might consider lessons."

"Trust me; years of being in this house prepared me for it," Cam rolled his shoulders back. "Tomorrow we'll see if Dempsey is still into me."

"Now, trust _me_; it's hard to just stop liking somebody," Massie smiled confidently and put her hands on her hips. "It takes weeks, maybe even months, of concentration and full preparation to get rid of the crush bolts."

Cam blinked at her. Was that how girls really felt? Did that mean he still had a chance with Claire? "Oh; alright."

"Now, I'm going home to wipe off this makeup and have one of my maids edit this," Massie wagged the camera around again. "See you later?" She giggled. Maybe she had a chance with Cam again?

"See you later," Cam smiled at his new BFF. It was funny; he never expected his crush to be someone he hated for so long. And now here he was, teaming up with the "devil Himself" to get back at the people who ruined his and her social and personal lives.

He couldn't wait.


	18. Breakup and Makeup Teaser

A little teaser for the second story of Betrayed, called "Breakup and Makeup"! I'm debating whether to continue it or not, so please review and tell me whether a new story for Betrayed will be good or not. Thanks! Love y'all!

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School**

**Social Studies**

**10:20 P.M.**

**March 5th, 2009**

Massie Block's heart was beating in time with the _click-clacking_ of her tanned Jimmy Choo wedge heels. She kept her gray-lined amber eyes staring straight ahead as she shoved past students rushing to get to their classes. She spent so much time talking to Cam Fisher underneath her favorite oak tree that she was almost late for class.

_Perf_.

Being late for class was totally alpha, and she needed all the attention she could get. After being humiliated by the Ex-PC (Including _Kuh_-Laire), she teamed up with Cam Fisher to completely destroy them. Cam had his own problems, too, though; Derrick made the _whole_ school think that _Cam_ kissed _him_ during their soccer game, even though _Derrick_ was the one who did it.

"I heard what happened at Skye's party, Massie," Krystal Jones said from the comforts of her LBR clique.

"What a loser," Her brace-face BFF, Destiny Cat, whispered. They all busted out laughing.

Massie stared straight at Destiny with her amber eyes. _No_ one calls Massie Block a loser, _even_ as a joke.

"At least I was _invited_ to the biggest party of the year," Massie called as she sauntered past them. "Where were _you_ guys? At your trailer park homes watching me have a blast on Merri-Lee's show?"

The girls immediately became quiet, and Massie knew she won. Even as a friendless LBR, the alpha knew she was still better than _them_.

Continuing her slow sauntering, Massie suddenly became a bundle of nerves. People were staring at her, half-smiling at her misery and lack of friends. And the closer she got to Social Studies class (which she shared with Claire Lyons and Alicia Rivera), the more she began to sweat. And her purple cashmere V-neck picked up sweat _so_ easily it wasn't funny.

"Ms. Block," a sharp, hawk-like voice screeched.

Massie's heart sped up to unhealthy proportions as she spun around and slapped her hand against her heart. Beady, dark brown eyes and gray, frizzy hair looked back at her.

Principal Burns.

"Ehmagawd; you scared me!" Massie sighed, lowering her hand again. She hooked the straps of her purple Prada hobo bag and shook her head slowly side to side, her glossy chestnut tresses bouncing.

"Why aren't you in class?" Principal Burns asked, crossing her arms across her saggy C-cups and dirt brown Dress Barn cardigan.

"Bad sushi," Massie said almost on instinct, and then was about to turn around and giggle with Alicia, but realized she was no longer with her. No one was. She was as lonely as the last season True Religion jeans in the back of her closet. Tears began to sting her eyeballs as the confession hit her like a bag of bricks.

"I doubt you had any 'bad sushi' for breakfast, Ms. Block," Principal Burns narrowed her eyes and frowned, her chapped pink lips curling downwards. "Now get to class or else I'll give you detention!"

I _can't have detention! I have to plan a payback attack with Cam after school! _Massie was about to say it all, but stopped herself. Instead, she muttered a quick, "Yes'm," and rushed down the hallways.

As soon as she reached the front door of her Social Studies class, she immediately halted in place. Massie pulled out her Glossip Girl Chocolate Crêpe lip gloss and slathered a sticky layer on her pouty lips. She needed as much of an alpha booster as possible, which was exactly why she brought a carry-on bottle of her favorite perfume, Chanel no. 9. The scent of sandalwood and ylang-ylang calmed her knotting stomach and sped up breathing almost instantly.

Spraying a big cloud of it around her, Massie took a deep, refreshing breath. Wow, did she need _that_. Now, back to work. Her amber eyes stared confidently at the door as she returned her lip gloss and perfume bottle to her purse. It was time to show OCD that she was still on top, even without the Ex-PC with her. Now she was apart of MAC (Massie and Cam), and _everybody_ knows that MAC is better than PC _any_ day.

_You're a confident diva with the ah-dorable Cam Fisher with you in 5...4...3...2...aannddd-_

Massie pumped the silver handle and pushed open the door. Her eyes were stuck staring ahead in a sexy model way as she sauntered in, placing one Jimmy Choo wedge in front of the other. Mrs. Heckler and the whole Social Studies class just stared as she made her way down the isle and straight to he-

Suddenly, Alicia's Ralph Lauren boot-covered foot stuck out, intersecting Massie's model walk in one, swift movement. Luckily, Massie saw it coming and quickly caught herself as she collided with the designer boots. On her way to her seat, Massie purposely stabbed the heel of her wedges onto the toes of Alicia's shoes.

"_Ow_!" Alicia gasped, quickly pulling her foot back to inspect the damage. Massie forced herself not to smile as she gracefully took her seat, dropping her purse to the floor.

"Massie," Mrs. Heckler said as she picked up a black Expo marker. "Glad you could join us. Now please open your World History notebook to page 425." She turned her back to the class and began scribbling away at the white board.

Massie quietly took out her notebook and turned to the designated page, not paying _Ew_-Licia or Claire any attention. They didn't deserve it. Not after the incident from when a hotdog was thrown at her in the lunch room.

Massie paused.

Speaking of the lunch room, table 18 is still taken over by the _Ew_ Crew. She needed to figure out how to get it back, and quick.

"_Massie_!" A boy-ish voice whispered as she scanned the iPhone in her hand.

Her amber eyes quickly scanned the room for the source of the voice, and she met eyes with Cam Fisher. Since when was _he_ in this class! And why hadn't she noticed him before!

Oh. Yeah. Because she hated him just one week ago. But, she was a different Massie Block now. She was changed, and ready for payback.

Massie smiled a flirty smile at him when she felt Claire's eyes burn the side of her face. Claire was probably wondering why Massie and Cam were talking, and she loved to keep her wondering.

"_Ehmagawd_, hey, Cam!" Massie whispered back. She raised her iPhone and wagged it around, signaling him to text her.

Cam nodded, understanding, and looked down at his lap, secretly taking out his phone from his dark wash jeans pocket. It looked _cuh_-yoot on him, and matched his dark blue American Eagle polo.

Claire was still staring as Massie waited for Cam's text. She bit her glossy bottom lip to prevent smiling. This was almost _too_ good!

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. Taking a deep, confident breath, she tapped the screen, and then read the text.

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School**

**Social Studies**

**10:42 P.M.**

**March 5th, 2009**

Alicia Rivera felt like she drank five cups of fat-free mocha with whip cream and chocolate shavings. Her heart was pulsing, her mind was racing, and her body was jittery. Maybe is was because it was the first official day of being Massie-free. Or maybe it was because she was _finally_ the rightful alpha of the NPC.

Either way, Alicia knew her outfit was perfect for this day; a RL navy blue mini-dress, gold braided belt, and gold Miu Miu wedges screamed _I'm in control and ready for action!_ And what better way to show her freedom than to host the biggest party of the year? Probably even bigger than Skye Hamilton's!

Alicia fished her compact mirror out of her RL blue hobo sack and flipped it open. She tilted it just enough to watch Massie in despair. Was she choking back tears? Is the reason she came to class late was because she was crying her makeup off in the bathroom stalls? A smile cracked out of the corner of her glossy lips.

"Kuh-laire! _Psst_! Kuh-laire!" Alicia whisper-hissed. She narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at Claire when she caught her staring at Massie like she was the sour gummies in her plastic baggie.

Claire finally snapped out of it and peeked over at Alicia, who was glare-staring back. She widened her baby blue eyes in a silent apology. Alicia shook her head side to side as if not caring.

"Remember that we're meeting by my oak tree!" She muttered.

"Yours?" Claire asked, in disbelief. "It's Ma-"

Alicia kicked the chair leg, warning her not to say Ma-_her_ name anymore. "_My_ tree," she repeated, sending warning glares Claire's way. Claire rolled her eyes in response and looked away.

"So, my tree, during lunch. We have a lot to discuss," Alicia said, taking out her phone and speed-texting Kristen and Dylan about the news. She was so excited about it she decided to forget all about Massie and Cam whisper-giggling across the room like a couple of lovesick newlyweds.

Her plan was going to be so big, everyone in BOCD will start to praise _her_ as ultimate alpha, and not _Assie_. And that sounded so wonderful to her ears.

Since Alicia was so hyped about it, she took out a clean piece of paper from her purple (covered in pictures of the old PC, thanks to Massie), and placed it on her desk. She, then, took out her favorite glittery pen and began scribbling away.

**Alicia Rivera's party of the year planning**

**Hosted by: Alicia Rivera**

**-Where **

**Alicia Rivera's estate, front yard, and backyard. **

**-Theme**

**Posh party. **

**-Activities**

**Runway Show: ****This runway show will feature me and the NPC wearing all the posh dresses and outfits. We will auction these clothes off at the end for a big price! **

**Talent Contest****: All of us can show off our talents on stage! The judges will be me and the NPC, of course! The winner gets a iPod Touch! (Special guest performance by Lady Gaga!) **

**Movies!****: We all go up into my theatre room and watch scary movies and comedies! **

**Gaming room****: For all the boys! (Consoles in room will be: Xbox 360, Playstation 2, PSP, Wii). Will include zombie games, shooting games, etc. **

Alicia decided to wait until lunch time so all of _her_ beta's (how great did it feel to think that!) can help throw in some ideas. She _knew_ this party was going to be perfect! She could just feel it. And that meant all of BOCD would praise _her_ and nawt Assie, or whatever _her_ name is.


End file.
